Crow's Call
by Yami no Kokoro
Summary: Untamed love can lead to obsession powerful enough to defy even death. Karasu died but his spirit refused to fade, and now, manipulating the bodies and minds of those closest to Kurama, he has resolved to make the fox his forever. YusKur KarKur
1. Prologue

A/N: So here's a new spin on the way overdone 'Karasu returns' fic which is actually a Karasu/Kurama, Yusuke/Kurama, AND Hiei/Kurama fic…oh yeah, with a teeny itty bitty bit of Yusuke/Keiko too, 'cause I couldn't leave her out in good conscience, no matter how much I might have wanted to.

Anyway, this repost is mostly thanks to a sweet pm I got just last month. I know this isn't technically new but I'd still love feedback!!! (if anyone reads YuYu stuff anymore...)

Summery was on the outside…so…yeah, I guess I'll start.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything...well, I do own SOME stuff...just not this.

**Crow's Call**

**By Yami no Kokoro**

Prologue

Yusuke's POV

In the start of the dream everything's as it should be. We're all at Genkai's temple, training together, while Keiko plays jump rope in the courtyard, mom sits in a corner watching TV, and Shizuru braids her hair.

Ok, maybe things aren't exactly as they should be, but it's still pretty nice.

The old lady stands in front of us, screaming orders that everyone but Hiei jumps to obey. The smirking fire demon just stands in line next to Kurama, arms crossed, insulting Kuwabara's stance. It's annoying, but it kinda makes sense, 'cause the idiot seems to be trying to do pirouettes instead of the blocks and kicks we're practicing.

Anyway, we're all hanging out, doing…whatever the hell it is we're all doing, and that's when the dream begins to get freaky.

Some bird starts squawking outside, from the courtyard. It's really loud and annoying, and mom tells me to shut the window so she can hear the TV better. I sigh and go to it, while Genkai screams for me to get back in line and practice. Ignoring her, I look out the large window leading into the enclosure.

Keiko's not there anymore. She's totally disappeared. In fact, the garden's empty except this big, black bird. A raven or something. It's just flying in circles around the courtyard, crooning away, but as soon as I start to close the window it changes course to soar straight at me at a speed even Hiei would envy, a hypnotizing look in its purple eyes.

Kind of stupid, huh? I mean, "oh, a scary black bird". Like I haven't faced demons and monsters a hell of a lot badder than an oversized black pigeon. Whatever. It's a dream, alright, and it's terrifying.

I can't take my eyes off of it, until we almost impact. Then, a second before, I hear a warning shout that sounds like Hiei's voice and I'm knocked out of my daze, swinging the window shut just in time.

Spinning around with the intention of asking Hiei what the hell's going on, I find that the room is completely void of anyone save Kurama, who's standing at its center, forest-colored eyes piercing me with a deep sorrow.

"Yusuke…"

I don't like seeing him look so upset, so I step forward to find out what's wrong and comfort him, but my attention is momentarily caught by mom's TV. It's still there, playing though its viewer has disappeared. It seems like my mom was watching a fight from the Dark Tournament on it, one of Kurama's, but I can't tell against who-the opponent's off screen.

The kitsune's eyes follow mine, and even as I turn back to him they focus on the screen with a barely concealed look of horror. I step closer again and grab his arm, trying to pry his terrified gaze away, or get him to talk, or do something besides watch the screen, transfixed. He completely ignores me.

His total disregard for me stings for some reason, and I turn away to try and look for the others instead. Maybe one of them can tell me what's so scary about a TV and a bird. That's when I realize that Hiei's shout from earlier…it had come from outside. Even though I'm sure that the small garden had been empty, was it possible that that's where everyone went? Did I lock them out there with the killer raven?

Panicked, I head towards the room's window to check, but as I reach it Kurama finally decides I matter more than a cruddy low-definition screen, and shouts, "Yusuke, no!"

He doesn't want me to open it, but even as I try to pull back and heed his warning I hear the faint croons from outside and seem to be drawn in by them. My hands knock the window open against my will, and I see the raven again.

No…not a raven, I realize suddenly. A crow.

Kurama is still screaming, now horrible, wordless cries that match with explosions suddenly echoing in surround-sound from the TV. I want to go and help him…to stop the explosions, bandage the burns and the blood that I can faintly smell behind me, but I'm frozen, once again unable to move, trapped in the crow's glinting violet gaze.

It swoops in towards me again.

And that's when I wake up. Four nights since the end of the Tournament a week ago it's been the same damn thing. Sometimes it starts out a little differently, like Yukina was there with us once, or we were at school that first night instead of the temple, but it always ends up the same.

Kurama screaming and that crow flying at me.

One would think I'd be having more nightmares about Toguro, or Genkai being killed, or…hell…even Kuwabara dying. I've had a few of those, sure, but the majority of nights it's just been the kitsune and the bird.

Something's really friggen wrong with that, right? I feel like maybe I should tell someone, maybe Kurama, but what the hell would he do? We're all having our fair share of nightmares, and frankly I'd rather not let him know that most of mine are about him getting hurt. It feels weird, like…why do I worry about him more than Kuwabara, Genkai, or Hiei?

Whatever. They're just stupid dreams. I'm not spiritually aware like Kuwabara or anything, so it's not like it's a warning. It's just a funny dream. Not funny in the 'haha' sense of the word but…you know…weird. Definitely weird.

Shaking the confused thoughts away I turn over and drift back to sleep.

It's different this time. Takanaka is telling me to close the window so we can finish our tests in peace, but I'm ignoring him, instead doodling something in red pen all over my paper.

I'll fail if I hand it in this way, but when have I ever given a damn about that? Anyway, my picture really needs to be completed. It's almost perfect now.

"Urameshi, close the window immediately."

I lean in closer to the paper, shading darker with the pen. It's not red enough… no matter how hard I push the pen it just isn't enough.

"Yusuke..."

Frowning at the interruption, I glance up to see Kurama at the desk beside me, test already completed and arms nervously crossed across his chest.

"You don't want to let him in, do you?"

Tonight the fear of it doesn't strike me the way it usually does, and I smirk lazily at my friend's question.

"It's just a bird, Kurama. If you're really that scared of it, I'll protect you."

He regards me skeptically, then looks down to the picture I'd been drawing.

"Do you promise?"

Just then the bird's screeches get louder, and I bring my hands up to my ears, dropping the pen to the floor. From Kurama's other side Hiei (yeah…Hiei's in school too) smirks and draws his katana.

"Why do you even bother asking, fox?" Strangely, I can hear his voice though my ears are covered tight. "He hears the crow's call. Look how the fool is covering his ears- he thinks he can block it out that way. You might as well just finish his picture for him now."

Kurama sighs as the shorter demon hands over his blade, then raises his right palm and draws the sword across it. My eyes widen as his blood beads up, and I uncover my ears, only to put my hands back again as the screeches become unbearably loud.

Looking to the front of the room furtively, as though Takanaka would spot him and be mad, Kurama reaches over to my desk and squeezes his hand into a fist, allowing several drops of crimson blood to fall onto my paper.

Then he pulls back, wiping the sword clean on his sleeve and returning it to Hiei with a polite "thank you" as though nothing incredibly freakish had just happened.

Shaking my head, I look down to the now completed portrait, and a smile spreads across my face. Yes, that's the perfect color. So realistic. Now my image of Kurama is finished.

The crow is on my shoulder. Funny, I hadn't noticed it come in. In a distant kind of way I sort of realize that I'm in danger, but the picture is holding me within it…so much that I just can't begin to care.

His blood made it all so perfect…

"Yusuke!"

I stand at the sound of Kurama's shout, and as soon as I reach my feet I realize that we're alone again. There's no one present except for me, Kurama, and the crow.

The fox eyes me sadly, as he always does, before turning away, crossing his arms protectively over his chest.

"It's here now, Yusuke. Will you still protect me from it?"

Smiling serenely, I step towards him, and as I do the crow and I begin to blend, become one. My black hair lengthens, my stride becomes longer, and I feel my smile transform into an unfamiliar smirk.

"Kurama…" I croon softly, running a hand through compellingly soft crimson tresses. I feel him shudder beneath the touch. "I'll always protect you." Slowly, he turns to face me, verdant eyes shimmering with both fear and hope.

"No one can ever hurt you," I continue, "except for me."

"Please…Yusuke, don't…" My hands trail from his hair to rest on his throat as he tries to jerk away. Caressing his collarbone lightly but firmly, I lean in to lay a gentle kiss over his soft, trembling lips. Whimpering, he continues attempting to pull back, murmuring soft protests and pleas, all of which I pointedly ignore as I push him back against the chalkboard at the room's front, cornering him.

"Mine, Kurama." I breathe, before devouring his lips again. With a soft whimper he turns his head to the side, breaking contact.

"The only thing we will do is destroy each other." He mutters bitterly, as though repeating a line he's spoken many times before with no effect. My eyes narrow, and I force his head back to face me.

"Mine." I repeat evenly. Holding his head and throat still I kiss him third time. He shivers, jerks back, but can't get away. After a long moment he seems to surrender to my advances, as with a soft, broken whine his lips begin to follow mine, parting and moving in time with my own, though his whole body continues to tremble fiercely.

The feel, the taste, of his fear is as intoxicating as his kiss.

I tighten my grip on him, pressing harder, loving every second of my domination of the usually controlled and focused kitsune.

That unbelievable taste of him...I'm kissing him…harder…stronger…deeper…gods…I can't get enough…

Suddenly, Kurama makes a choked sputter and begins to pull away again, trying desperately to arch back from my touch. His hands reach up to claw at my own, which are still gripping his throat. I growl against his lips. I won't let him escape me again.

Impatiently, I dip my mouth down harder against his, waiting for him to return that mind-blowing kiss once more, but he seems to have no energy.

His breath is stolen- my hands are too tight on him- and he can't get free, but I don't attempt to let go.

His life is slipping away so quickly now... the feel of it should be disgusting, I know, but instead it's intoxicating, elating.

The intimacy that victim and murderer share is unparalleled.

Finally, his futile clawing stops, his hands drop to his sides, and his lips begin to cool against mine.

Still smiling, I pull away and lay him in the front of the classroom. His gorgeous eyes have slid shut, his normally rosy cheeks chalk white, and his lips are tinted a pale purple-blue. He looks almost perfect, now, but something's still missing…

My test drifts to the floor in front of me, and I eye it for a moment before realizing what's wrong.

"Of course." Carefully, I aim my finger down towards his chest, blue spirit energy forming at it's tip. "Bang." I murmur, and my spirit gun fires, hitting the area right above his heart. It leaves a small burn wound from which blood begins to flow.

The blood makes it perfect…just like the picture.

"A plus, detective." I turn away from my fox's corpse to see Hiei standing behind me, leaning against the chalkboard and glowering. "You let the crow in. I did what I could…but now it's up to you. Think you can handle it without this really happening?"

The screeching of the bird starts again, but for some reason it doesn't bother me anymore. Meeting Hiei's challenging gaze evenly, I grin.

And sit up in bed, heart racing.

Damn it, that whole thing was seriously not good. By far the absolute, total worst of those nightmares yet. What the hell is wrong with me that I'm killing Kurama in my dreams? I took his life away so slowly and painfully…and I enjoyed every second of it.

The kissing him thing…that's a bigger and even weirder issue that I won't even try to deal with right now.

That dream was a nightmare. Just a horrible, disgusting, sick…gods, I wish it were. Kurama's one of my best friends, and I was smiling as I murdered him. I want to be sickened. I should be sickened. I'm sickened that I'm not sickened.

Why the hell did I enjoy that so much?

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow, people remember me! And I love you all for liking my stuff, seriously: you rock.

Disclaimer: All I own here is my creative genius- not the characters, setting, or the English language.

**Chapter 1**

"Yusuke…"

I can't get it out of my head. It's been three nights since I "let the crow in," and the dreams have only gotten more intense since then. I'm getting used to it, even though I'm pretty sure that's not a good thing. In fact, I should probably not be looking forward to going to bed every night now, way more than I ever have before. I shouldn't be getting excited at the thought of falling asleep to see his frightened ivy eyes, or feel his trembling body pinned beneath mine… shit, something's definitely wrong with me.

"Yusuke…"

And when he says my name, trying to be so brave, trying to hide his fear behind those tough steel walls… but the beautiful, intoxicating terror leaks through like…

"Hey, Urameshi!"

I jump nearly a foot in the air as Kuwabara's voice rings right in my ear.

"Damnit, you didn't have to be so loud all of a sudden." From across the lunch table Keiko makes a face at me.

"He was trying to get your attention which- since you've been listening to us talk so avidly for the last fifteen minutes- shouldn't have been nearly as hard as it was."

Great… I've been caught. The way Keiko's glaring at me I figure I'd better come up with some excuse for tuning her out fast… saying I've been daydreaming about fucking and killing Kurama probably wouldn't go over too well. Not that I've gotten so far as fucking in the dreams. There was one time where he was completely naked under me and… gods, that should be gross in itself. It really, really should and I don't know why it isn't… but my dream-self seems perfectly happy to just play with him instead of going all the way. A great example of how people are nothing in dreams like they are in real life. I'd never manage to be that patient…

Not that… in real life… I want to… with him…

"So…?" Keiko's pissed voice interrupts my jumbled thought train again. "What were you thinking about?"

Leaning back against my chair I force a smirk and announce the first thing she'd believe that I can think of.

"Well, if you want me to be honest I was just wondering how much a chick's boobs could grow overnight."

Kuwabara chokes on his sandwich and Keiko's eyes widen, but in anger, not surprise. Nope people, don't be shocked. This is just Yusuke being his normal, perverted self.

"I mean, they look like… a size bigger than yesterday, Kei. You didn't go out and get surgery without telling me, did you?"

"You sick pervert! Is that all you think about?"

"Yeah, Urameshi. That's gross. You can't say things like that to a lady." Keiko nods, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks, Kuwabara. If you weren't with Yukina I'd date you instead."

Instead… the word hits me harder than I'd expected. I mean… it's good. 'Cause she's hot… and stuff…

_Stop fooling yourself. _My subconscious mind seems to smirk at me through the layers of my brain, which is sort of weird considering I've never had my own mind look at me all superior like that before. My teachers must finally be rubbing off on it. God… that's a scary thought.

_Stop trying to, anyway, _it continues. _We both know that these attempts at denial are futile._

"Denial?" I don't even notice I murmured the word out loud until Keiko and Kuwabara stop chatting again to look at me.

"What, Yusuke?" I smile at her, easily able to make her concerned look fade.

"Nothing, Kei. Just thinking…"

Kuwabara continues looking at me for several seconds, black eyes sharp and nervous. He glances to Keiko after a moment, and doesn't say anything.

I grab the half a sandwich I have left and stand, the cafeteria suddenly seeming all too stifling. It's raining outside, which is why I'd allowed Keiko to talk me out of going to hang out at my usual spot on the roof, but hearing the shouts and giggles of all of my classmates- not to mention seeing the suspicious looks that the lunch aids keep sending my way- is suddenly bugging the hell out of me.

"Look," I announce, "I've gotta go." Keiko stands like she's going to follow me, and I shake my head, stepping back. "I'll be back in time for… that class we have later."

"Math?" Her voice is hopeful. I frown.

"I just might not make it in time for that, but the thing after, I swear."

Then I dart out of the lunch room, ignoring the nearest aid's shouts that I'm not allowed to wander the halls without a pass.

There's another day or two of detention coming my way, I guess. Surprising how much that doesn't scare me.

I make my way up to the roof, frowning as huge wet droplets immediately begin to soak my head, probably washing all the gel I use to brush it back out. I hate water.

So why the hell did I come up here?

_You would be surprised how lulling the sound of water can be. _My inner mind is really verbal today. I sit down against the fence at the roof's edge as it continues._ Some listen to tapes of the ocean to ease their racing thoughts, and falling rain has the same effect. Just listen to the rain. It will calm you._

"I don't need to be friggen 'calmed,'" I mutter, but let my eyes slide shut anyway.

_Of course you do,_ I reply to myself. _You want to dream, don't you?_

"Dream?" Those dreams. "No…" I want to open my eyes, but the rain really is working like a charm. Just listening for a few seconds I'm half asleep already, and the feel of those drops across my cheek and throat… they're not water anymore. They feel like fingers, feather-light caresses brushing across my skin.

_Shh, _I hear myself thinking._ Let your thoughts drift to the root of your desire._

Kurama…

_It's the middle of the night. I can see the bright moonlight from the window behind me filtering onto his alabaster skin. I recognize the room we're in- the one he shared with Hiei during the Dark Tournament- but I was never in here now, when he was sleeping._

_He turns, lost in a deep slumber, and the thin white sheet twists around his bare waist. His lips part just barely, captivating my attention and almost daring me… or inviting… to devour them._

_Beautiful kitsune. If only things could be different, but what will happen tomorrow is what must. Tonight you are perfect, and because of that I must destroy you._

Damn… not again. I want to wake up, damn it! I… I don't want to do this again…

_But tonight I will savor as much of you as I can have._

_My face is veiled, and I reach up to absently remove the mask as I move forward and lean down over the bed. Only now can I breathe in the intoxicating scent of wildflowers drifting from him like a pheromone. The scent, the sight… it's enough to drive one completely insane with longing. No wonder he was hunted so relentlessly in his last life._

…_Of course, it is this fragile creature, and not the Yoko, that has captured my interest._

_My itooshi's thick eyelashes flutter, and I get the sudden urge to lean down and bite them off. What human culture engages in such passionate rituals? The __Trobianders. I'll have to remember to visit them at some point after the tournament. Their carnal desire to devour the beauty in their lovers suits my interests perfectly._

_Turning his head drowsily towards me, Kurama breathes, "Hiei…"_

"_Not quite," I snap, annoyed at how quickly my prize would assume that the fire brat was hovering over his bed._

_At the sound of my voice all exhaustion leaves his soft features. He blinks sleep back from wary jade eyes, and tries to roll off the far side of his bed. I won't let him leave that easily. I grab his arm, impeding his retreat, and then shift my grip to his hips. I hold him still as I straddle him, though I needn't have bothered- the moment I touch him he freezes, plainly terrified and rightly so. He's seen what my touch can do, and has common sense enough not to test me… yet._

"_What do you want?" Even through his fear that proud defiance I've savored while watching all of his fights refuses to leave him. "Couldn't wait until tomorrow to finish me off? You just decided to end this before our match instead?"_

_I smile, amused by the ready assumption that the only reason I would wish to come here would be to kill. Lifting one hand, I run it through his silken red tresses, while the other circles lightly over his bare abdomen._

_His entire body tenses, and a shiver races through him unchecked. Perhaps it was from my cold hands… or maybe from the heat forming within him._

"_Stop it." His voice is strained with fear as he begins to pull his head sideways, away from my playing fingers._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you," I comment lazily, and he pauses, eyes shining. "I'd hate to destroy you just yet, but if you anger me…" My pointer finger traces up his breastbone to hover above his heart. "I might be forced to end everything right now."_

_He swallows, lip trembling until he bites it to stop the fearful movement._

_I want to be the one biting that lip… but not yet. Not so soon. He isn't aching quite enough yet._

_Instead, I glance to the empty bed beside this one, supposedly belonging to the fire demon._

"_So, Kurama… where is your dear roommate?"_

_Eyes darting to the door and then the window, analyzing his options, the redheaded beauty that has so captured my attentions murmurs, "The night before the final match, he won't be gone much longer. You'd best do what you wish to and leave quickly."_

"_What I desire can't be acquired quickly," I counter, seizing a handful of those tantalizing tresses and pulling his head up toward mine. "Because of our circumstances you will have to die tomorrow, and I'll never have a chance to make you beg and scream the way I wish. I don't have time to make you forget that anything but my touch exists." My mouth hovers a centimeter from the throat I've forced him to bare, and he lets out an indignant growl._

"_You think too highly of yourself. There's nothing you could to that would make me desire you."_

"Everything_ I do makes you desire me," I counter, and lean down to kiss his throat. I hadn't thought he could possibly stiffen any more but he does, and as I work my way out to his shoulder he takes in a sharp breath before holding it determinedly._

_I smile, and bite boldly into the space right above his shoulder. His control snaps momentarily, and he releases his breath with the barest whimper that could be mistakened for pain by those less experienced in this art. I dig my teeth in deeper and he, breathing harshly, arches up to help me._

_Pulling back, I allow my eyes to drift shut as I suck the sweet elixir from my teeth. Kitsune blood… rumor goes that it works as an aphrodisiac. There used to be those who hunted them for the sole purpose of harvesting their blood. Those who found them, however, became captivated by their beauty and found it impossible to kill them after all._

_I don't believe I'll have that problem._

_Kurama's hand is covering his shoulder when I open my eyes again, but I can still see from the amount of blood that it will leave a clear scar. I doubt even his healing plants will be able to rid him of them completely. That is… if he lives long enough for it to heal._

"_You are addicted to pain, Kurama, equally as much as I am. That's why we're so perfect together: you enjoy receiving agony as much as I do giving it." His pale cheeks are flushed pink, his breathing rapid, but his eyes are filled with determined coldness._

"_No." He forces his breaths to steady. "The only thing we will do is destroy each other."_

_I smile. He understands, then._

"_And I'll make sure we each enjoy every second of that destruction."_

"_Get off of him, now."_

_The new voice surprises us both- I'd been so engrossed in my kitsune that I hadn't even heard the fire brat's arrival. He's standing in the doorway, one hand clenched and the other on his sword._

"_Or what?" I smirk. "I can kill him with a thought, child. Come closer and I will be forced to do so." His crimson eyes flick to the other as though for confirmation, and the look he finds there isn't reassuring. His hand leaves his sword, and he stands, tensed for battle but still._

_Perfect. I'd been hoping to teach Hiei a lesson about his possessive nature of the kitsune._

_Kurama is glaring at me again._

"_Go, Karasu. We will finish this tomorrow at the finals."_

Karasu… why the hell am I dreaming I'm Karasu?

"_We will," I agree evenly, then lean down to take those proud lips in my own. He jerks back, but my hand warningly heats against his abdomen and he freezes. From my left Hiei's yoki flares._

_Despite the depth of my need I hold back on my kisses, keeping them slow and sensual as Kurama struggles to remain frozen against me. His control is amazing, and I'm sure a good deal of his incentive comes from his lover watching from mere meters away, but when I draw my lips away with aching slowness his head follows mine upward for just an instant, begging to stay in contact._

_In a second his common sense returns to him and he darts back, but his movement didn't escape any of our notice. He turns toward the window, refusing to meet either my gaze or Hiei's._

_I stand casually, smirking, and murmur, "I'll see you on the battlefield tomorrow, Kurama, and we'll determine whose will is stronger then."_

"…shi! Hey, come on, Urameshi! You're gonna catch a cold sitting out here like this."

My eyes drift open, and blink shut again as a raindrop falls into one.

"…Wha…"

"Man, Urameshi. I can't believe you fell asleep out here in the rain." I grimace. Kuwabara's voice definitely isn't one I need to wake up to. "Have you been out here since lunch?"

"Yeah," I murmur, standing. I can't believe how soaked my clothes and hair feel. "What time is it now?"

"It's almost 3:30. School ended ten minutes ago."

"Wh…what the hell?" How was I out for over three hours?

And that dream… I didn't really hurt Kurama that much, but for some reason it was the creepiest one I've had so far. More… real, somehow. And I was _Karasu._

And… so help me… it was fun.

I shudder, crossing my arms over my chest, and Kuwabara steps forward, putting a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"See, look. You've already got yourself sick. Come one, let's go inside."

I nod, continuing to shiver- I'm not sure whether it's the cold and wet or the memory of the dream that's causing it.

As we go inside Kuwabara adds, "Hey, Urameshi, are you ok? I mean, besides being sick now and stuff. I might not have my spiritual awareness anymore but I can still tell that you've been dazed and twitchy all week."

"I haven't been friggen' 'twitchy,'" I mutter, and the carrot-top grabs my arm, stopping me.

"See, at any other time you would've been all like 'Well, I'll make you feel dazed and twitchy' or something and started trying to beat me up for asking personal stuff."

I shrug.

"Whatever."

My mind's still completely focused on the dream. Kuwabara doesn't seem happy with that response either.

"Urameshi! And now you'd be all like 'I don't have to _try_ to beat you up, Kuwabara. I could do it in my sleep.' What's up with you this week?"

I pull my arm out of his grip with an easy shrug, starting down the stairs and back to the school.

"Look, just leave me alone, ok? You're probably right- I'm sick."

I'm really, really sick in the head. That's for sure.

Well, at least I can make sure this weirdness stays confined to my dreams. Just as long as I don't have to see Kurama for a week or two this should wear off.

"Hello, Yusuke!" Botan's sudden, chipper voice startles me, and I nearly topple down the stair as she pokes my shoulder from behind.

"Gods, Botan. You could try walking up like a normal person."

"No time," she replies, some of the brightness fading from her tone. "Koenma's got a new mission for you, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama, and he needs to see you all ASAP."

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading, especially those who took a moment to review!

Anomura the Padowan: I'm so glad you liked this, and that you remember it from before. Hope it'll live up to your expectations.

lunar-eclipse24: Don't feel bad about the constructive criticism. I'm so glad I was able to get rid of some of the stupid typos I'd made. I'd feel kind of silly if I went back after a month or so and realized I'd gotten some basic grammar wrong and left it for the world to see. And thanks for the Kuwa and Keiko comments. I love Kuwa, even if he doesn't really fit in my love-triangle-esque stories, so I try to fit him in how I can.

MAEL: Wow, crazy-good memory! I'd actually lost the typed version of some of these chaps I had the first time around due to a corrupted floppy disk, so I had to do some guesswork when I retyped them. I still had the handwritten version but it wasn't all edited.

Snowkitten: Thanks for the glowing review. Hope to keep hearing from you!

Disclaimer: Eh, too sleepy to think up something cute. Read previous chapters.

Chapter 2

Kurama's POV

Only nine days since the fateful end of the Dark Tournament, and already Koenma is announcing his need for our assistance again. For Kuwabara, I would assume, the summons is only a request, but Hiei, Yusuke, and I are duty-bound to attend the Prince's meeting. My sentence still has not been served for stealing the Mirror of Forlorn Hope, and I accept my punishment without argument.

Hiei, on the other hand, is more difficult to convince.

"I went through the foolish Tournament for that child, didn't I? I battled the Saint Beasts at his order and didn't let his detective die. I've more than made up for taking one sword." He'd been sleeping fitfully when I found him; probably he has spent the past few days training to the point of exhaustion. He'd been fairly unhappy when I'd woken him and has been complaining with every breath he's taken since.

I smile patiently, crossing my arms and replying to my fuming friend, "Thievery from Enma's vaults usually carries a much higher punishment than this. Trust me, I've been sentenced to his dungeons more than once. We should feel lucky."

"You always found a way to escape the dungeons." Hiei's crimson gaze turns to me accusingly, although his predicament is all my fault for not finding a way to escape Koenma's parole.

"Don't complain so much, Hiei. I rather enjoy helping to save the world on occasion. And you have to admit, the battles are at least entertaining."

Even this does not improve his sour mood. His smirk is a bitter one before he responds, "Are you sure you're not just 'addicted to pain'?"

My own smile fades, and an unexpected chill rushes over me.

"Don't quote him, Hiei."

"You don't be so sensitive, fox," he replies in a tight, sarcastic voice that contradicts his blithe words. "You killed him, after all."

"I'm serious." Brushing from my eyes the bangs that the heavy rain has matted down, I meet my partner's eyes and repeat coldly, "Don't."

He stops walking, and I do as well, though I'd prefer to reach Yusuke's apartment, where Koenma told us all to meet, as quickly as possible to get out of the rain. I should have brought an umbrella with me to school this morning; my roses told me it was going to be wet.

"You're actually still afraid of him." Hiei's voice is more angry than incredulous. I avert my gaze, hating as always the feeling of weakness that thoughts of Karasu always leave me with.

"It's been two days more than a week since I almost died fighting him." My throat tightens at the memory of those fiery explosions tearing me apart piece by piece, and my voice shakes slightly despite an attempt to remain calm. I had never in a thousand years, not even when I'd dangled on the edge of death seventeen years ago, experienced a pain even remotely like that which I had felt during my final match of the Dark Tournament. I've had a nightmare about it every time I've attempted to sleep since, and even in the waking world that torment and the creature that dealt it have never been far from my mind.

Suffice it to say that I've spent most of my nights lying awake.

"If someone became that obsessed with you… to the point where he wanted to kill you just so you could remain in his mind 'perfect' forever… his own and no one else's… then I would like to see you brush aside your fear so quickly."

Hiei's eyes show regret briefly, but it disappears the moment his mouth opens, and the ease with which he speaks then is infuriating.

"But you were Yoko for a thousand years. Aren't you used to followers with that kind of obsession?"

My eyes darken. His bad mood will only get him off for so much. It's true that Yoko did have a following. In that time I was hunted to be a trophy for many. Some valued my power, some my unparalleled skill as a thief, but in many cases I was sought after for the simple reason of my beauty. In all those thousand years, though, in all those confrontations with half-mad men and women, absolutely none ever managed to make Yoko feel as powerless as Karasu had in those few days I knew him.

Perhaps Shuichi is just that much weaker than his demon counterpart.

Turning, I begin to walk again- more quickly now- towards Yusuke's apartment building.

"Then it's too bad that I'm not still Yoko."

.-

"Hey guys! Come on in." Botan greets us at the door, voice as usual unbelievably perky as she ushers us inside. "Goodness, you two are soaked. That's the great thing about being able to become non-corporeal whenever you want, you know. The rain just goes right through and I'm well… right as rain!" She laughs cheerily and I smile, more in awe at her unending supply of good humor than at her pun.

Hiei stalks past us without a word, as I pause to remove my muddy shoes. I place them next to Kuwabara's damp sneakers and Yusuke's, which seem soaked through, and then make my way into the living room after Botan.

Kuwabara is already arguing with Hiei- something about how rude he is not to have taken his boots off at the door like everyone else- and Koenma is in his teenage farm, sipping what looks like soda from a wine goblet. Yusuke is just entering the room from the other door, changed from his school uniform (I assume he'd been in school, but of course I can't be sure) into a black tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. He's rubbing his hair dry with a large white towel.

"Hey, you're here." The detective holds Hiei's gaze for what feels like an unnatural amount of time. Then he turns to me, hands freezing his assault on his hair as he looks me over almost curiously. "Wow…" The word comes out awkwardly, as though had he choked upon it, and is followed quickly by a cough. He clears his throat before speaking again, more clearly his time. "You two look half-drowned."

Hiei smirks, but the amusement doesn't carry to his eyes, which are peering at Yusuke with an unwarranted coldness I have come to expect from him in the past week.

"Yes, one tends to become wet when walking in the rain."

"Well, I don't want you people soaking my house. My mom just had the mob remodel our floor." Yusuke smirks as half the room does a double-take. Kuwabara jumps, and then peers at the floor under him with wide eyes. After several seconds pass and the group has sufficiently recovered, Yusuke looks back at Hiei and continues, "Come on, I'll let you borrow something."

As expected, my partner shakes his head.

"I dry quickly," he replies, and begins to heat his body so that Kuwabara jumps for the second time in thirty seconds, shouting angrily.

"Fine." Yusuke shrugs. "But if you leave huge puddles you're mopping them up." A short pause- Yusuke seems a bit dazed this afternoon… I wonder if he's not feeling well?- and then he turns to me. "Kurama?"

"We do actually have a mission here," Koenma complains, and his spirit detective shoots him a quick, angry glare.

"Lighten up. This'll take five minutes. Come on," he adds to me, disappearing back through the living room door to what I can assume would be his bedroom.

"Kurama."

Hiei's soft voice catches my attention, and I turn to look at him. He holds my gaze for a moment before looking down, not speaking. I shake my head, and begin to follow Yusuke, hating the clenched, sad feeling in my chest. After all, this is Hiei I'm talking about. What had I expected from him? An apology?

.-

"Here." As I peel my soggy off-purple uniform top off my shoulders Yusuke steps away from his closet holding a jade button-down shirt I've never seen him in before. "Wear this." He turns to me, and pauses as I pick up a towel to dry myself off. He frowns at me as I wipe my arms dry, and then, with a strange, half-puzzled look on his face, he steps forward.

"I'll get your back." He takes the towel from me without waiting for my consent. "It's hard to reach."

I murmur a soft "thank you," but he's already at work, rubbing the soft fabric of the towel with surprisingly gentle strokes across my bare back.

It only takes moments, but instead of moving away he begins to towel my hair, combing through it with the finger of one hand and patting it with the towel in the other.

"You shouldn't walk around without an umbrella like that," he chides me softly, sounding quite unlike himself. "It's going to take hours for this to dry."

I smile at his concern, replying, "I'm used to it, Yusuke. I do live with it day-to-day, after all." The towel has fallen from his hands, and he's now combing both hands through my mane of tresses, brushing over the nape of my neck in a hauntingly familiar way.

"You'll ruin it if you don't take better care of it, Kurama."

Why does he sound so much like…?

The fingers move to my left shoulder blade, and I tense as his warm touch continues down my back towards my waist.

What is he…?

"Yup," he announces suddenly, stepping back and breaking the room's building tension. "You're all dry. Go ahead and change. I think we've bugged Koenma enough by taking this long."

Leaning over, he grabs the towel and strides out of the room, seeming much more his usual self. After he swings the door shut behind him I reach to my pants and unbutton them, sliding off the clingy fabric and reaching for the black cotton replacement Yusuke had laid on the bed for me.  
I can't believe that my heart is almost racing from something as simple, as silly, as that. For a second I had almost been picturing Karasu standing behind me instead of my friend. Simply because Yusuke had been standing behind me, had touched and commented on my hair, I had been literally frozen with fear until he'd stepped away.

My fear of Karasu is not fading, though he is long gone. It's even beginning to impair my judgment.

Grabbing the green shirt, which, I realize as I touch it, seems to be made of a fine silk I wouldn't expect Yusuke to own- I hastily button the lower four with trembling fingers and then give up on the rest. Taking a breath to compose myself, I sort my school uniform on the hangers I'd taken my current outfit from and leave them on his closet doorknob to dry. Then I step back out into the living room, where the other five are waiting.

Koenma has already begun to talk by the time I walk into the room, patience clearly having reached its end once Yusuke rejoined the group.

"…proven yourselves recently in the Tournament, but I don't want you getting big heads about it. There are still plenty of dangerous demons out there. Father's allowed me to try and handle this without his help, but we only have five days or he swears he'll sink Japan like Atlantis to make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands."

Moving to stand next to the couch arm Hiei is perched upon I use my weak telepathy to ask him without interrupting the Prince.

So, what's the mission?

Hiei's gaze flickers to me for only an instant as he responds.

Hn, the child hasn't even gotten to that yet. He's just been wasting breath warning us how important this will be.

I nod, tuning back in to the verbal conversation in time to hear Koenma say, "…retrieve the three stones that were stolen. It is imperative that you have them in under a week."

"You could try being a teensy bit more descriptive, you know. Fill in the whos, whats, wheres… all that fun stuff."

Yusuke grabs the cup Koenma had been drinking from earlier as he speaks, and takes a quick gulp, making everyone in the room wince and Kuwabara exclaim, "Eww, Urameshi. That's unsanitary."

The detective shrugs, setting the cup down. "I was thirsty. Anyway, it's not like a god's gonna have diseases or anything."

"Not normally," Koenma agrees, now frowning at his drink suspiciously, "but I don't want to acquire any from you."

"Aww, come on, pacifier breath. Do I look sick to you?"

"You always look sick to me."

Watching my friends' easy banter I find myself calming just a bit, the nervous clench of my chest unknotting. Yusuke… it's only Yusuke; one of the people I know and trust most in the world. Yusuke, who has proven his willingness to die for me on numerous occasions. Shuichi Minamino might not be so accustomed to taking lives or obsessive admirers as Yoko was, but that is no excuse for this haunted feeling I have, this morbid belief that Karasu may not be gone after all.

He is gone. I killed him.

There is nothing else to it than that.

TBC

A/N: Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you can now take a moment to send a short review, whether it's praise, criticism, or both. The next chap should be up in about a week.  
OH! And if anyone has a copy of "Bleeding Hearts" I would be forever indebted if you sent it to me. The corroded disk that was holding a few of these chapters was also holding my only typed copy of that, and it'll be hell trying to retype it all the way I had it before. Please let me know if you have it!!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, I've gone from five reviews in the prologue to one review in chapter two. Is this some kind of a sign, I must wonder. shrug Hugs to Nikki! And I've started reposting Bleeding Hearts too, if you wanna check that out.

**Chapter 3**

Yusuke's POV

Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me? Not only did I invite Kurama into my bedroom and let him get half-dressed in front of me, but then I walked over and offered to touch him.

He must think I'm such a total freak, but... gods help me... it just mighta' been worth it. I almost lost myself back there just by combing my fingers through his thick, gorgeous hair.

He had to be cold from the rain or something, 'cause he was trembling just the way he does in my dreams...which was insanely hot. I could barely stop myself from hugging him close, from kissing those bare shoulders and back...which is gross. Really, totally gross. Right?

Anyway, staring at that perfect body, imagining touching him in ways that I should definitely not be thinking about in respect to my male friend, I saw something that I hadn't expected. He'd tensed when I'd reached out to trace my fingers over his shoulder, and I guess that was kind of weird of me, but I couldn't help myself. Beyond the freakish desire to touch him as much and in any way I could, there was a scar there. Pale and thin, it traced all the way around his shoulder. It wasn't from a knife or a burn either...it looked like teeth.

Which could be from anything. A demon attack or...or _Hiei_. Yeah. I've probably seen it before sometime and that's why I dreamed myself giving it. Dreamed of feeling his lips and his skin, and the taste of his blood was like the most perfect nectar...

Gods, I'm awake now. Can't I get away from these thoughts anywhere?

But...now he's just stepped into the room, and his appearance is filling my head with a hundred brand-new fantasies to play with. He's wearing _my _clothes, and he fits in them so comfortably. The top 3 buttons are undone, and his drying hair is tousled like it would be if we'd just finished...damnit, gotta think about something else.

Why did he go to stand next to Hiei, of all people? He was practically the farthest person away from my bedroom, perched with his muddy shoes in the edge of a couch near the entry hall.

Now they're glancing at each other out of the corners of their eyes, and I swear I saw Kurama just nod like they're communicating through their own secret language no one else can hear.

This is bad...and I don't know why. It's not like I didn't already know they were an item- it's way more than obvious, even though it's never been verbally established- and I've always been happy for them. I have...'cause there's no reason not to be. Except right now I want to get rid of that selfish fire-brat, blast him into oblivion and...

What am I thinking? 'Selfish fire-brat'? That doesn't even sound like me, and Hiei's one of my best friends...like Kurama's supposed to be...

So why are my fingers still tingling from touching him?

Hiei's dark eyes suddenly flick over to meet mine, seeming to convey both a warning and an understanding. They're telling me plainly that if he sees me come near Kurama he's gonna have a new stand for his katana, but at the same time...he seems almost sympathetic.

Heh, seems like we've got our own secret eye language going too. Not that it's making any sense. Guess I'm reading it wrong or something.

Forcibly turning my gaze back to Koenma, before Kurama catches me staring too, I feel a little better right away. I guess it's 'cause the kit's out of sight. See? I can get past this. Just gotta keep my brain functioning properly, not leave myself alone with Kurama or hear that soft, sweet voice talking or look at him for a few days and I should be able to totally get over this weird... random ...hormone ...thing.

But...damn, that doesn't work. We've gotta' work together, fight side by side for the next few days at least...no way I'm gonna manage to not talk to him. And if I talk to him I don't know how I'm gonna manage not to jump him...

My mouth is so fucking dry. As I cut in on Koenma's long but vague description of our mission my voice almost cracks, and I grab the half-empty cup on a nearby table, needing to be back to normal again as soon as possible.

Apparently my being thirsty freaks everyone out, 'cause they all explode at me...except Hiei and Kurama. I refuse to look at the side of the room the two demons are on, even though my paranoid mind is starting to feed me horrible, impossible images of what the two of them could start doing now that everyone's attention is focused on me.

I don't care what they're doing. It's none of my business.

I'm listening to Koenma, who's finally starting to get to the point of the meeting.

"So, you guys are going to have to split into two teams to search the city for disturbances-"

"I'm going with Kurama." Two voices cut in immediately.

Damnit. One of them was mine, wasn't it?

.-

Why is Koenma on my side in this?

"Hiei, you are going to search the west half of the city with Kuwabara." Both of them gape, Hiei's hand twitching next to his sword and Kuwabara sputtering incoherently.

"Kurama and I work best together," Hiei mutters after a few seconds, "and this oaf doesn't even have any power anymore."

"Which is exactly why I'm putting him with you. Both you and Kurama have some amount of telepathic ability, so you should be able to contact each other easily if you find something or get into trouble. That's why you need to be separated."

Hiei looks livid, but Kurama gives one of his calm, peacekeeping smiles.

"He and Kuwabara aren't the best choice to work as partners. I can go to the western side with Kuwabara and Yusuke and Hiei can partner up on the east."

The suggestion almost kills me, but at the same time I've never felt more relieved. This mission will go a hell of a lot more smoothly without Kurama around right now, but on the other hand, the idea of him so easily throwing away a chance to be with me...

Damnit, he's being logical, idiot. It's not like it's anything personal against me.

"That would have worked if Kuwabara still had his powers, but now he'll have no spirit sense to help you. Together you and Yusuke might possibly have enough awareness to match Hiei, so the ground will be covered more evenly."

Hiei crosses his arms, eyes darting to me nervously as my heart does a little fluttery dance in my chest.

"Fine. If Kuwabara is useless, however, I'll just go alone."

"Hey, shorty!" Kuwabara's chest puffs out proudly, "I'm _not _useless. I could still kick your butt easy from here to America, even without my spirit sword." Even Kurama can't completely hide a smirk at that. And how do I know that? I'm back to staring obsessively at Kurama, duh.

I look away as his glinting gaze moves to catch mine, and instead look to Koenma, who's fallen to the floor and is trying to stop laughing hysterically at Kuwabara's less than threatening threat.

"W-we-well..." he takes a long breath before continuing, "despite that last ridiculous comment-"

"What? Ridiculous!"

"-Kuwabara is still one of the best two human fighters in all of Japan, and he knows about demons and all that already so yes, Hiei, he's being included."

I try to keep my gaze focused on Kuwabara, who looks like he isn't sure whether to seem proud or pissed off, but against every order my eyes decide to turn and watch Kurama cross the room from Hiei's side to stand by me. Shorty's gaze is following him as well, I notice, and I can't understand why he almost looks freaked out. Like Kurama's gonna be in danger by working with me or something.

Kurama smiles at Hiei apologetically, before meeting my eyes. My body feels all weak and tingly when his lips tilt up into a small, sly smile. Somehow, I find my voice and, smirking myself, announce:

"So they're gonna be busy trying to kill each other. I guess saving the city's all up to you and me."

He stops walking about a meter in front of me, and in my next breath I can catch the barest whiff of the natural wildflower scent drifts from him like a pheromone. Do plants give off pheromones? Maybe they do, and I stood too near him when he was working with one and it's messing with my head and that's why...that's why I...hell, I should really stop deluding myself. But...no... 'cause Keiko...I've got to remember Keiko.

Ok...but what _about _her?

"Well, it shouldn't be too bad." He replies, gaze darting back for a second so he can see Hiei and Kuwabara out of the corner of his eyes. "When I call Mother should I tell her I'll be home by...eight?"

My gaze follows his back over his shoulder, and I find it hard not to laugh at the pissed looks on both of our teammates faces.

"Let's not get overconfident." I hear myself announce. "Eight-thirty would be safer."

"Of course," Kurama grins. "After all, with only the two of us it could take up to four hours to beat these villains." Still smiling at me, he adds in a morose tone, "Too bad, though. I'll miss dinner."

Kuwabara steps forward, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you don't have to. You two might as well just go home now, 'cause the shrimp and I will be the ones to find these guys."

"Oh..." Kurama's hand slides into a pocket casually as he turns to face the others, "but neither of you wants to work together. It's alright, really."

"Yeah," I add, smirking at them past the kitsune's shoulder. "You two just sit this out. Kurama and I can handle this without you." Hiei's eyes flare, like I'm sure Kurama was expecting, and steps in front of Kuwabara, growling,

"We'll be able to do just fine. In fact, I'm sure we'll finish this case before either of you find a thing."

"So a race, then?" Kurama proposes. Koenma dodges between the two groups, intercepting team A's calm smirks and team B's (I put Kuwabara and Hiei on team B, of course) pissed glares with a quick shake of his head.

"Hey, guys, wait a minute. This is a serious mission, not some ga-"

"Fine." Hiei replies, completely ignoring our boss. "The oaf and I will start on the west."

"The first team to get two of the three stones wins." Kurama's tone is light and playful, a major contrast to Hiei's death-glare and voice.

"We'll get all three." He spits back, looking at me as though daring me to dispute his words. So of course, now I've got to.

"That's a nice hope, Hiei. But I'm going to be the one getting everything." Wait...did I just say 'I'? I meant 'we'...like me and Kurama...getting the stones...Hiei's eyes get, if possible, darker, and I know he caught the slip too. Heh, he seems nervous. He actually sees me as competition then, huh?

Not that I am...

"Game start." Hiei and I snap out of our quiet little glaring-contest at Kurama's cool, collected voice.

Ok, gotta focus. Gotta forget raging, confused hormones and go kick the bad guy's ass. Even as I think that I grab Kurama's hand, fingers tingling as I say, "Let's go, then," and pull him into my front hall. I have to let go of him to slip my shoes on, and silently curse the dumb shoelaces for needing two hands to tie them.

The rain's stopped, but I still grab a coat before stepping outside, slamming the door shut in Kuwabara's face as he comes up behind us.

We ignore the elevator and in silent agreement go for the stairwell, jogging down it and reaching the outside just in time to see Hiei jump out my window with ease to the next building. Kuwabara is shouting in a voice we can hear all the way down here that he's insane if he thinks _he's_ gonna try that.

I laugh, turning east.

"I really hope Hiei doesn't end up killing the idiot. School would be a hell of a lot more boring without him there trying to beat me up all the time."

Kurama keeps pace beside me, but not without a final glance or two back over his shoulder at the other group...at Hiei, I guess.

"I wouldn't worry about that now. You and I pretty much destroyed their rivalry for this mission back in your apartment. Their combined need to beat us will get them to work as a team for a while."

"Figured that was it."

Trying to get back to the matter at hand, I sigh and reach out with all the spirit sense that I possess. I can only feel around me for about a block in all directions-my spiritual awareness sucks. This is a mission that I would seriously not mind finishing quickly.

...I also want it to go on forever. How many chances do I really get to be off alone with Kurama? Man, this is gonna drive me insane if I don't figure it out soon.

_Stop trying to figure it out. Just listen to what your body is telling you. Follow your instincts._

Right. And if my instincts are telling me to shove Kurama into the nearest ally, rip that shirt of mine off him, and completely ravage him from now until next week when Japan sinks?

_Heh...so eager. In that case, exercise some restraint. Act slowly, like in the dreams. Play games, confuse him, and make him go half-crazy wanting you before you make your move._

And...when I make my move?

_That's when you ravage him. And after...you destroy him._

Destroy? Damn it, that I'm definitely not on board with. I don't do destruction; not with my friends, anyway.

My subconscious laughs at that, and I flush as I remember every time I ever tortured and killed him in my dreams. My freakish, apparently deep-seated, fantasies. There was that one time where I had him bleeding a river, in an agony more beautiful than that of that red-ink portrait. Even so, he was still begging me for more and I-

"Yusuke?" I jump as Kurama's arm touches my shoulder.

"Nothing!"

_Mastered the art of subtlety, have we?_

I don't think I like this subconscious part of me very much.

...But it's the part that's making me feel this...

"Yusuke, are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"You don't look like you feel well. Are you sick?" That same hand leaves my shoulder and moves to touch my forehead. "You don't have a fever."

I smile, forcing myself not to lean into the touch.

"Well, I did have a headache, but it's going away now." I step back and his hand draws away. "You've got the magic touch, Kurama."

His face colors slightly and I pretend not to notice, instead turning my back to him and starting to walk again, in search of...wait. What are we searching for?

"Hey, Kurama, I kinda' tuned pacifier breath out before. What's the mission again?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, don't want to sound needy here, but since I know that hundreds of people are reading this it would be nice if one or two of you could leave a review with some kind of input... any input at all. I do put time and effort into this, you know, and I'm only posting it 'cause I got the impression that people wanted to read it... Ok, that's it, thanks, back to the fic.

**Chapter 4**

Kurama's POV

I'm beginning to regret agreeing to work with Yusuke. Hiei has been acting strangely all week, first overly possessive and then distant, condescending. Honestly, I'd hoped that getting away from him for a while would help us both. Now, though, something seems to be surfacing that I hadn't anticipated.

Careful to keep a step or two behind the Spirit Detective, I take in his familiar form curiously as we trail through the damp streets. For the past hour we've been searching for the thieves that seem to have taken after Hiei and myself in storming Enma's vault, and I've found nothing but a mix of flirtation and coy remarks from an unexpected source. I don't understand where it's all suddenly coming from...I've long suspected that there was some sort of attraction within the detective towards me, but it's always been deep beneath the surface. Suddenly everything-from the way his eyes rest on me to the way he touched me in his bedroom- seems so much more focused, so much more blatant...but I can't help but wonder if I'm imagining it.

With the way that Hiei's been acting recently, I know my patience has been wavering, my Yoko side has subconsciously started searching for compensation elsewhere. A part of me is preening at the attention I feel the detective lavishing- a part that remembers times as Yoko when I had hordes of admirers bending to my every whim. Though I've sworn not to be that way again, and not to do that to Hiei, I'm still -before I can stop myself -sending Yusuke subtle encouragements, smiles and words that hold a deeper meaning, a promise of something that I will never allow myself to follow through on.

This mission would have been infinitely easier had I been paired with Kuwabara. That friend I know I can rely on to wish for nothing more.

Turning my gaze from Yusuke I begin to search once more for the presence of the three stones we need to recover. If they remain in the Ningenkai for long they are bound to cause disaster. Koenma said that each is empowered with a magic similar to Hiei's psychic Jagan, and are capable of granting the user the abilities of hypnotism, telepathy, and persuasion. Individually, the powers of each stone are enough to nearly match a Jagan, but when all combined they could easily have all the occupants of a city as large as Mushiori under their master's thrall.

Luckily, we don't believe that all the gems are being held in one place yet. The power generated by all three would be easy for Spirit World agents to track, and are likely being held by three separate thieves until the time comes that they plan to use them. Our mission is simply not to let them reassemble. After the Dark Tournament a task such as this should be child's play.

...It isn't as though Hiei and I are even technically exclusive. He wants us to remain on more of an "allies with benefits" level, and that much took a good bit of convincing in and of itself. Were I wishing to move further with Yusuke it would violate no agreement, no code, and he could hardly argue...not that I want to. I feel a loyalty to Hiei that I'd never felt toward anyone as Yoko...a promise I made within myself to not to move from one bed to another the way I did back then, and though it's never been agreed upon I think he on some level expects that of me as well.

I can hardly believe that I'm back to thinking of this again.

"Damn it." Yusuke's words mirror my inner frustration, and my eyes jump to him in surprise. It isn't until he grabs my arm and pulls me under a nearby awning that I realize the context of his words- it's begun to rain again. The sky that has been for the last hour threatening to let loose in a new siege of fat, wet raindrops has finally begun its assault, and a nearby group of teenage girls lets out shrieks, each quickly opening her umbrella in hopes of saving her hair from becoming a victim of the sudden downpour.

Yusuke hasn't let go of my hand.

Casually, I slip my own away in favor of straightening my silk shirt and checking for water spots on the delicate fabric. Out of the corner of my eye I continue to watch my friend for any reaction-a flicker of disappointment or any sign of a blush.

There's nothing.

I suppose I am just being paranoid, then.

After a moment's critical examination I let out a small sigh, relieved that there's no sign the shirt is damaged. I wear silk on a regular basis, probably more than I should while going out to fight, but this isn't mine. I can hardly imagine Yusuke finding the money to purchase this, and it's more than he can likely afford to be damaged.

"It looks alright, but I shouldn't walk in the rain wearing this." Suddenly it occurs to me how strange it is that he gave me this shirt to wear while going to fight demons. Looking up, I find his eyes focused on me with unusual intensity.

"I don't mind, Kurama. I finally got what I'd wanted out of that thing, anyway."

I glance down, my human aspect ill at ease under the heated stare and Yoko enjoying it a bit too much for comfort. That came out sounding almost like he'd bought it simply wishing he could see me in it...which wasn't what he meant obviously...my vanity is overriding my common sense.

Shrugging, he finally glances away and smirks.

"Well, if you're that worried you could take it off and walk around bare-chested. That probably wouldn't help the mission, though. You'd have so many people flocking around you we'd never get anything done."

But then there's that. There's no way that I'm imagining those words...but I'm sure I am reading too much into them. It's just in his nature to say things like that-he says the same type of things to Keiko all the time.

Then again, isn't Keiko his girlfriend?

"Here." His face is serious again as he slides his black jacket off of his shoulders and holds it out in offering. I shake my head.

"I can't take that. You're already sick."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." He leans in and drapes it around my shoulders even as I shake my head again. "Besides, it's just my shirt I'm protecting." His fingers linger on my arms, smoothing out the creases on the jacket almost lovingly. I wish I could say I believe his affection is for the coat. After a long moment his hands draw away reluctantly, and I find a part of myself wishing that they would come closer instead- wrap around me in an embrace that would keep me more warm and protected than any jacket.

"Thank you..." I breathe.

Then I look up. Meeting his eyes, I find them to be anything but loving. There is a hunger in them, buried below a light veil of confusion but still clearly visible. I catch myself beginning to tremble under the weight of the vulturous gaze-a gaze that seems to promise me in equal amounts pleasure and destruction, ecstasy and agony.

In his eyes I feel the presence of a monster, a monster that I've never sensed anywhere before in the actions of my friend. It's soft and seductive, as most true agents of evil are, but Yusuke isn't evil. I shouldn't be seeing this in his eyes. It's a look that almost reminds me of-

"Hiei!" His name escapes my lips in a gasp as I feel my partner's mind suddenly touch mine and dart away like the lick of a flame. Jarred and mentally stinging from the unwarranted heat I barely notice the suddenly distant and hurt look on Yusuke's face as I attempt to reconnect with the demi-koorime.

_Hiei, what was that?_

There's no answer, and a small swell of panic begins to rise inside of me. Hiei has incredible control over his third eye, and there's no reason I can think of that he would lash out at me like that. I wait for a moment, but I can't even tell if our minds successfully touched. Cursing aloud- a thing that makes Yusuke's distant look change to one of surprise and concern quickly- I try once more.

_Hiei, are you alright? Do you need backup?_

The unfocused toss of my telepathy is draining me quickly, especially since I have no approximation of where Hiei could be on his side of the city. Even if he is perfectly alright he might not be able to hear me.

"Kurama, what's going on?" Yusuke murmurs. I step out into the rain with every intention of abandoning my own search to go help Hiei's team if necessary. Before I can voice this to my partner, however, I feel a touch of fire jar my thoughts again.

/Kurama!/

The panic in the word makes me freeze, and I close my eyes, trying to keep a hold of the link as it slides away from me again. The words didn't sound so much as a plea for help would- which makes sense as I can't imagine my young lover calling to me for such a reason- but more like a warning. There's no malevolent presence anywhere nearby that I can sense- no demons, and definitely not the stones. What is it Hiei's trying to warn me of?

And why is he unable to?

"Kurama!" Yusuke's tone echoes Hiei's as he shouts my name aloud, grabbing my arm and jerking me violently backwards. I tumble with him onto the concrete pavement back under the awning, and just miss being hit by a speeding truck that continues on its way, unconcerned by the ancient spirit fox it nearly just murdered.

Yusuke's arms are now tightly secured around my waist as we lie on the damp ground (or rather, he lies on the ground and I lie on him) and he doesn't seem in any hurry to let go.

"Damn it, Kurama. Did you suddenly acquire a death wish or something? What the hell did you wander into the middle of a friggen city street and stop for, huh?"

I shake my head slightly, shivering. Near death situations are enough to rattle even thousand-year-old kitsunes, especially ones so unexpected and carelessly caused.

"I heard Hiei," I murmur as a feeble explanation.

"And… he told you to go kill yourself? 'Cause you know, Kurama, that's just Hiei being Hiei. It doesn't mean you should really do it."

I laugh, my nervousness for some reason not subsiding though the panic of the near-accident is quickly fading away. What is making me continually tremble like this?

"Whatever." Yusuke's breath makes my damp hair tickle my right earlobe. "I'm just glad I was here to save your butt, as usual."

His words...they sound like ones that Yusuke would choose, but there is something decidedly wrong with the way that he says them. He sounds the way he looked before, when he offered me his coat. Sounds seductive... and yet cold...with almost an implication that it would have been interesting to watch had he not saved me. The tone is so familiar, like someone else I used to know, but I can't quite place who. My eyes drift shut to better hear the difference.

"I mean, wandering about in front of moving traffic? Are you just in love with pain, or did you expect me to dive to the rescue?"

Right there. That's who he sounds like...and those words... I pull out of Yusuke's suddenly stifling embrace, and realize that my heart is already racing with panic.

"What did you say?"

Yusuke sits up at well, rubbing at one elbow and seeming confused by my sudden harsh tone.

"Uh...did you know I'd save you?"

"No." My hands clench as I stand and spit out evenly. "You wanted to know if I'm addicted to pain."

The detective's face seems to turn nervous for a moment, before it calms.

"Not...in so many words, but yeah, I guess. It was just a joke, Kurama, why are you getting so freaked out?"

A joke? I force my fingers to stop digging so tightly into my palms as I take a moment to think about the validity that statement. Those words don't seem serious, and it is the type of thing that Yusuke would say...but it's so similar to what Karasu said to me that night...and his tone had been anything but kidding. Yet how would he even know about that night? Unless Hiei decided to go quoting Karasu to the rest of the team- which even with his odd behavior recently is far from likely- there's no way for him to understand why someone suggesting I'm a masochist right now would be so unnerving.

My inability to comprehend that Karasu is gone is once again leading me to feel his presence long after he is dead, like a ghost of an arm that's been amputated. My continual fear of that crow is making me irrational, and now my friend is paying for my weakness.

Shaking my head, I begin to apologize.

"Yusuke, I'm sorry. I'm just a little on-"

/Kurama./ Hiei's silent voice cuts off my words, this time more focused and gentle- more like a caress in my mind than a whiplash.

_Hiei, are you alright?_

I can almost see him smirking through the miles that separate us.

/Of course I am. You had any doubt?/

I grin, and notice Yusuke's furrowed brows.

"It's Hiei," I explain. "He's alright."

"He was ever not?" My companion mutters, crossing his legs Indian style and seeming altogether less than elated with my news. I turn my attention back to the jaganshi.

_What was that before?_

There's a short pause during which I feel our mental link flick away and reappear, before he responds.

/...hn. The first demon was a bit better than I expected. In order to beat him I had to send out several mental pulses to jar and confuse him while we fought./ Hiei's voice for some reason didn't carry the smugness I'd expect from him when he'd just won a battle. /I didn't mean for them to reach as far as you...but it worked. We have the first stone./

His long pauses and distant manner are enough to worry me.

_Is everything alright, though? Is Kuwabara..._

/The idiot couldn't even keep up with me. He's running up now, heh, he looks annoyed. This should be amusing./ Tone is as easy to hear in one's mind as aloud, and his finally shows some amusement during those last words.

Satisfied that nothing worse is going on than he's letting show, I finally take a moment to wonder why he would send a pulse using my name to confuse the enemy. I'm sure a strong enough lash with any word or sound would do... Well, perhaps my name is the first word he thought of.

Smiling at the thought, I reach out to help Yusuke to his feet.

_Good job, then._

"He has one of the stones." I explain aloud. Yusuke nods, and I feel the link between Hiei's mind and my own flicker away again. He must be severely drained from his first fight to not be able to keep something so simple up for more than a minute at a time.

Yusuke seems weary as well, suddenly. He blinks heavily at the ground as he makes it to his feet, and sways, unbalanced.

"Yusuke?"

Hiei's mind brushes my own again, but I don't have time to savor the feeling as usual.

/We're winning, fox./

_We'll catch up. _I think back shortly. _I'll contact you later._

I can feel Hiei's nod of assent, and a deep reluctance in him as his thoughts part ways with mine. Were Yusuke not moving to clutch his forehead and were his eyes not beginning to lose focus I'd stop to be happy that my partner is in one of his more affectionate moods.

"K'rama...I feel funny..." The nervous, childlike tone my friend has suddenly taken on causes me to step forward, ready to support him at a moment's notice. An instant later he needs every bit of that support as he teeters unsteadily on his still feet, beginning to topple over. I catch him around the waist, holding him against me to prevent another impact with the concrete.

"Yusuke!"

He clutches to my shirt for support, but his hands and arms are trembling fiercely, making his grip as feeble as an infant's.

"I think you guys might all be right. I don't...feel very good..."

"You _are_ sick," I chide, lowering myself to a sitting position, hugging him close so that he ends up on my lap instead of a puddle. "Even powerful Spirit Detectives aren't immune to illness, Yusuke. You need to take better care of yourself." His shivering form leans in to the warmth my body provides, and immediately I feel awful for having accepted his coat.

"Don't..." My friend's voice is faint; exhausted. "...sweat it, kit. 'M just a li'l dizzy. I'll be all good... in a... min..." Even before his sentence can be completed he has passed out, one hand threaded through my hair at the nape of my neck, and the other wrapped loosely around my waist.

A man in a business suit passes by, condescending gaze on us until a cold look in return forces him to avert his eyes. Obviously, this is not the ideal place to treat my ill friend. Mission or no, I have to find a place for Yusuke to rest immediately, and find out what exactly is wrong with him. But where am I going to find such a place in this unknown part of the city?

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I love you reviewers SOOO much!! Every time I get a review it completely makes my day. Thank you!!

Disclaimer: I should probably stick one of these in every once in a while. I own this particular story idea and a few select characters, but over all this is not mine.

**Chapter 5  
**

Yusuke's POV

"_Yusuke." _

_I hear my name being called from outside the closed window. Genkai's temple is dark, so much so that I can barely see, but I know it's better with all the windows shut tight. That's what I'm always supposed to do in these dreams, isn't it? I have to shut the window so the crow can't get in._

_So what am I supposed to do in this one? It's already closed...and Kurama's nowhere in sight so it's not one of those practically raping him semi-nightmares. Am I just supposed to stand here?_

_Some dream._

"_Yusuke..." I hear the voice again, and my eyes go wide as the crooning forces my attention towards the window. I can barely see it through the darkness in the room, which seems thick enough to be almost solid, but still I can't turn away. "Yusuke, ignore the shadows. Open the window and let in the light."_

_The light...yeah, that'd be helpful right now. If I get some light around here maybe I could see whose voice is drawing me in like this. Reaching a cautious hand out before me, I take a stumbling step in the direction of the window leading into the courtyard._

_Wait...isn't that where the crow is usually flying? Is the crow...talking to me now?_

"_Let me in..." it purrs, and my curiosity overcomes my caution. Filled to bursting with the need to see what the hell is outside the window I dart forward and make it halfway to my destination before something trips me. Or maybe shoves me. I can't really tell what happened except that I end up sprawled on the floor, cursing, and hearing a new, familiar voice snap._

"_Detective!" It's Hiei, and his voice seems to be coming from all around me. "I thought you had a stronger will than this. I've managed to fight him back and shut the window temporarily. Do not open it again."_

_Huh? This is my dream. Hiei can't shut my window._

_The thought surprises me even as it comes, and I try to shake it off. The window being shut means the dumb bird can't get in. That's a good thing..._

"_Yusuke..." There's a soft scraping against the dark-wood pane, like long fingernails running down it, and inexplicably I feel myself tremble, as though the hands touched me and not the house. "Don't keep me away. You want me inside, you know you do. You feel so weak now that I've been locked out, don't you?"_

_Hiei's voice, still echoing as though he was made out of the darkness itself, counters venomously. "The reason you feel weak, detective, is because the crow tried to take control of your body."_

"_And you tried to stop me, Imiko. It wouldn't have hurt him at all had you let me take over easily."_

_I close my eyes, their words not making sense and my head pounding from trying to understand. As though it could sense my discomfort the crooning voice outside the window redirects its attention from dream-Hiei to me._

"_If you let me in you'll feel better Yusuke, I promise. Don't you want to be strong again? You had to collapse in your dear kitsune's arms before... hardly a way to impress him, is it?"_

_My eyes snap open, and as I pull myself back to my feet I reply with a defensive snap._

"_I don't want to 'impress' Kurama."_

"_Don't be an idiot, detective." For some reason now dream-Hiei is teaming up with the talking crow against me. "One of the reasons he has such power over you is because he's exploiting your pathetically suppressed feelings." Both voices are starting to seriously bother me now, and I want to wake up from this dream. Maybe if I just open the window I'll be able to- that's the way it usually works, isn't it? The crow comes in and I wake up.  
_

_The thing outside scrapes against the window again, this time more impatiently, and I stumble, groaning. It feels like those fingers are clawing at my brain._

"_What the hell...I'm sick even in my dream?"_

_Hiei growls out a response as impatient as the fingers._

"_You are 'sick' because you have three people struggling for control of one body." The shadows in the room seem to have moved, and are now all gathered in front of the window, as though bracing it against the crow's attempts to enter. That doesn't make any sense, though. There's no light anywhere, the whole room should be just as dark..._

"_Then I'll be better," I reply tightly, "if you guys just get the fuck out of my head."_

"_Let me in and you'll be better." The crow counters, and I find my lip trembling. Something about that voice is just making my entire body ache to do what it says. But...Hiei says that I shouldn't, right? And shouldn't I trust my teammate more than some random sweet-talking bird?_

"_I could get in myself, Yusuke," it adds after a moment, "but it's always easier if you're willing. There should be no foolish attempts to fight me off when you know how much you want what I have to offer you. Or...if your mind doesn't yet then your libido certainly does." _

_My breath shudders out between my teeth, bringing with it a word I hadn't meant to form._

"_Kurama..."_

"_Yes, Yusuke. I know how to get him for you. With my help you can have him in any way you want, in any of the ways you've been dreaming of and then a thousand more. You can keep me locked out and live in repressed denial, but I can offer you so much more. I'll help you finally get the taste you've been craving..."_

_My legs feel weak- somehow the thing outside is affecting me more than any voice should be able to. Every part of me is screaming to accept what it's offering, and I find myself stepping forward again._

"_Stop it, detective."_

_Hiei's voice isn't all around me now, it's sort of in front, near the window in the shadows. ...In the shadows... or maybe... yeah, they're melting away now, or kind of shrinking in on themselves, actually. And as they do they take on a human figure- or should I say a 'jaganshi' figure. Within a few seconds my teammate is guarding the window in the shadow's place. His arms are crossed, and he's watching me with a look that's half anger and impatience, and half...pity?_

_Still half-glaring at me, he addresses the thing outside._

"_It's not going to be that simple, Karasu. You forced your way into control of my body, but the detective still has to choose to admit you."_

"_Karasu?" I ask, shocked. I guess I shouldn't be- suddenly, I realize that's why the voice outside sounds familiar. I heard it at the Dark Tournament Finals, only a week ago. Still, it creeps me out that twice in one week I've had dreams where I'm not exactly the crow's worst enemy._

_The pity in Hiei's eyes fades, and icy outrage takes its place._

"_Yes, child. I never expected you to be this weak, to so readily let the crow in. Do you have any understanding of the danger you're putting all of us- Kurama especially- in?"_

"_Hush, Hiei." Karasu croons again, and somehow even knowing who it is I feel drawn to his voice. "You have practice fighting mental wars, and a Jagan to protect your mind from my will. He doesn't have that luxury."_

_I think I've just been called weak-minded. Why isn't that pissing me off? Why do I still want to let him in?_

_I can't. I'm not a psychiatrist or anything, but I can figure that if the Karasu in my mind telling me to do stuff it's probably going to bring out some messed up desires in the real world. The last thing I want to do is have a mental breakdown and start making Kurama bleed like I have in my last few dreams._

"_Are you sure?" Somehow the damn crow can hear my thoughts or something, and so can Hiei by the way he's glaring. I avoid his accusing stare, shooting back._

"_Yeah, I'm friggen sure! People like you wouldn't know, but to sane people it's not alright to go beating your friends to death."_

"_Then you have to ask yourself, Yusuke, why you are dreaming of doing these things."_

_Damn...that bastard brings up a pretty good point. Why am I thinking up this messed up stuff if some sick part of me doesn't really want it?_

_Well, just 'cause part of me wants to doesn't mean I'm going to give in to this. I want Karasu and whatever he represents out of my head right now, and while I'm at it I think I want to get Hiei out of my dreams._

_Gritting my teeth, I do the first thing I can think of to get rid of them both. I raise my pointer finger and aim directly at the window._

"_I guess I can fix that problem by just not dreaming anymore," I shout, releasing a good sized energy blast. "How's this for an alarm clock?"_

_Hiei doesn't have time to move, and I'm glad he's only a dream, 'cause I've never hit him with a shot that big before and I'm sure it would be pretty fucking painful. The wood siding of the temple shatters just like it did when I accidentally fired funny during training once, but I don't see Karasu on the other side. I don't have enough power to disintegrate him...so why isn't he there flying backwards with the rest of the rubble?_

_Unless...yeah. Damn it. He steps into view, smirking, from off to the side. Somehow he'd anticipated my shooting at him and dodged out of the way. So now I've knocked out Hiei and blown out the wall, making a nice easy doorway for the crow to stroll in through._

_My head starts to pound worse than before, and I sink to my knees as a high-pitched screeching starts up, like a crow's call or something. He steps in towards me, and the entire world starts going white. _

_I guess shooting people in dreams does work after all. I'm either waking up or I'm dying..._

_As I slip slowly slip away I hear Hiei's voice one last time- an echo from a past dream._

"_You let the crow in...think you can handle it?"_

.-

I don't recognize the room I wake up in- cream colored walls and ivy green drapes, with sheets to match the shades and a damp pillow from my wet head. The bed's huge, and all the room's furnishings are way nicer than any place I've seen besides on TV where all the kids have way unrealistic billion dollar houses.

I try to remember how I would've gotten here, but nothing comes to me. Nothing but...I "let the crow in." I tried to friggen shoot Karasu and ended up giving him a free invite. If I believed in any of that dream psychology stuff I'd really want to look up what this stupid stuff all means.

Luckily I don't, and a dream is just a dream... right? I try to shake off the nervous tingling in my gut like butterflies and wince as I try to sit up.

"Yusuke." Nausea-inducing dizziness has come over me, but I still swivel my head to the left when I hear Kurama's voice in that direction. Two or three spinning kitsunes are stepping out of what looks like a bathroom, with a damp washcloth in one hand. "You're finally awake. Good." I groan, shutting my eyes.

"You sure 'bout that? Feel like Toguro's bashing a sledgehammer... into my skull..."

I hear Kurama laugh at that and open my eyes, feeling like a weak idiot. For the second time I try to sit up, this time managing to brace myself on my elbows before my head threatens to explode again.

"Yusuke, lie still." Kurama crosses the room to stand in front of me, and my quickened heartbeat doesn't help my dizziness at all as he leans in close, placing his free hand on my shoulder. "Pushing yourself now will hardly help reduce your fever."

"Fever?" I repeat, sinking back into the bed gratefully at his urging. He places the cool cloth over my head. It shocks me at first, and I jerk away from what feels like frigid torture compared to my body heat, but after a moment- combined with the gentle fingers absentmindedly teasing through the loose tendrils of my hair- it begins to help. My eyes drift shut as Kurama's soft, soothing voice explains,

"You collapsed about half an hour ago, Yusuke. At first I wasn't sure if it was sickness or a mental attack by the demons' gems, but since I sneaked you to this hotel I've discounted the possibility of an enemy...at least, besides normal human germs."

"Ehhn..." is pretty much all I can force out in response, body completely untensing under the combination of his voice and playing hand. Fever dreams are supposed to be weird, right? That makes sense. In fact, maybe I've just been sick for the past week and not noticed.

"So strange," Kurama continues after a moment, hand moving from my hair to brush against my forehead around the cloth and then down to feel my cheek. "After all of the enemies you've faced and defeated I've made you out in my mind to be nearly invincible. Now I see you here, falling victim to an average cold of all things. And suddenly...you're so weak. So... vulnerable..."

I shiver as his hand darts away, and decide that the more throaty, seductive tone his voice had taken on for a second there wasn't my imagination after all. He begins to stand, clearing his throat self-consciously, and without thinking my hand shoots out to catch his arm as my eyes struggle to flutter open.

Honestly, I'd be willing to believe right now that two demons really have been tugging on my brain.

"Dun' go, kit. It helps."

"It..." He seems nervous for a second, eyes darting around the room before settling back on me. "Alright, Yusuke."

I love the way my name sounds when he says it, I decide as he settles onto the bed again, long fingers beginning to comb through my hair and soothe the pounding of my head once again. When he says my name it doesn't sound like just any common Japanese name, like Tai or Yuki. He makes it sound almost regal, like I come from royalty or something.

Except he doesn't sound all reverent, like he thinks I'm so much better than him...it's more like...I don't know...like he's happy to say it. Like in just saying my name he can communicate all of the respect and caring he feels towards me. Not like Keiko, who always sounds pissed or upset when she says it, or Mom, who's tongue is usually so laced with alcohol that she can barely pronounce the two simple syllables without tripping it up or bursting into a fit of drunken giggles.

Yeah, I sound like a total loser, reading way too much into something stupid like the way a person sounds when they say your name. It's the fever, making me all confused and sentimental.

But whatever. Right now it feels nice.

It feels like someone cares.

_But caring isn't enough for us._

My body tenses slightly as that sudden unbalanced thought threatens to topple my pillar of temporary tranquility.

_We don't want him to "care." We want him to want. We want him to drift into an insanity of longing for us._

I tremble, and Kurama's fingers pause.

"Do you want another blanket? I'm sure they have some, or we could use-"

It's kind of scary that for a second I don't realize why he's stopped talking so quickly. I can't even keep track of what I'm doing anymore.

"Don't need a blanket." I murmur, tightening the grip I'd just gotten around his waist and pulling him up against me. Our faces hover centimeters apart now, and I can feel his shallow breaths puffing out in what I figure to be an unnatural speed. "You're plenty warm."

"Yusuke..." There's something new to his tone as he breathes my name now, but it's still not condescending or upset. It's hovering on the edge of a question neither of us is allowing ourselves to consciously acknowledge as I lean in to bury my face in his chest.

"Come on, Kurama. Keep me warm for a while."

With my head against his chest I can feel his heartbeat, pounding too quickly, but he visibly betrays no sign of nervousness as I find myself despite my inner protests playing the sick card to my full advantage.

I can barely believe myself as I begin to shiver despite lack of any chill. Out of the corner of my eye I see his own soften.

"Look, Yusuke..."

I pull back, even though I want to do anything but, and cast my gaze down in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, Kurama. I hate feeling this weak and needy... A blanket would be nice. Thanks."

I expect him to get up, but apparently I'm a better actor than I thought (which, I decide, is probably not a good thing) because Kurama stays where he is, and leans in to tilt my chin up.

"It's alright, Yusuke. In the plains of demon world body warmth is often used for lack actual medicine to help fight off chills from a sickness."

Pulling back the bed sheets and sliding under them, Kurama reaches out to usher me back into his arms. I go more than willingly, immediately feeling any lingering aches fade away at the unbelievably therapeutic feel of his arms wrapped around me. I could lie like this forever, but some small, sick part of me seems desperate to ruin the perfect moment, purring,

_Not a complete lie, Kurama, but don't you mean body "heat"?_

"Heat?" I repeat aloud, and for a moment Kurama stiffens.

"What?"

My eyes flutter up to meet his, and even though most of me just wants to rest in his arms that same tiny masochistic part makes me reply,

"Demons don't just use body warmth. They used to think that using each other's bodies to get hot enough would just burn out the germs like fevers do."

He's confused now, and so am I. Where the hell did I come up with something like that? I mean, it sounds like something demons would do, but... gods, his eyes are captivating. They're wider than usual-they always get that way when he's trying to figure something out, like they're trying to take in everything around him so they don't miss some important information way off above or below him that could help. Seeing him confused is good, but so far he hasn't gotten scared...

Wait, isn't that what I just said I loved about him- that we were equals and he _wasn't _scared?

_Quiet, child._

Ok...something's really wrong with me. The little sadistic voice in my head used to only be able to whisper, but now it seems like it's totally taken control. My hand catches around his waist, pulling him in so our bodies crush together.

There's a glint of something else- an almost golden flash across his green irises for just a second, and my body aches as I see a mixture of anger and lust swirl against the confusion in him for just a moment.

_But I still haven't given him a reason to fear... I suppose we'll get to that later._

"How about we try that, Kurama?" I hear myself breathe as I struggle to regain some sort of self-control. "Why don't we try healing the demon way?"

After a heartbeat (two of his) I can tell that he's actually stopping himself for considering the idea. I'd been waiting for him to pull out a rose whip and shred me until now, and the fact that he isn't disgusted makes my heart almost leap out of my chest and do a little dance on the bedspread- which I'm kind of glad is doesn't, 'cause that'd probably be a turnoff.

Inevitably, though, Kurama forces a smile and shakes his head.

"I don't think so, Yusuke. Keiko, after all, would probably see it as something beyond a method of healing." A very pointed, deliberate refusal, but one that part of me whispers hints of self-convincing. He pulls back out of my tired grip, adding, "The others might even accuse me of taking advantage of a half-delusional sick boy."

My breath hitches as I lose contact with him, every part of me tingling and aching to be back against him. He's going away...I can't let him. I have to stop him...gods, I need him _now_.

_Hush. Let him go for now. We've given him a lot to think about._

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** As always, a big hug and a kiss to all my wonderful reviewers! And, eep! I just noticed I labeled the last chappy as "chapter 6." I'll have to go back and fix that...

BlueUtopiah: How could I possibly mind your recommending my stuff? Your reviews are always amazing. Thanks!

KyoHana: I'm glad you like it. Hope I can keep up to the expectations!

MystiklSushi: Cool name. lol. And I do feel like I write a bit better when I'm doing Yusuke- just 'cause I'm a lot more like him, personality-wise in the first place, I guess. This next chappy's from Kurama's again, though. Tell me how I do!

**Chapter 6**

**Kurama's POV**

"_Why don't we try healing the demon way?"_

I could see the fever in his eyes even as he spoke the words- they were a war-zone of exhaustion, confusion, and desire. He barely knew what he was suggesting but still… still, I wanted to take that proposal. To take his innocence due to an offer he probably barely understood he was making.

He's ill and I'm… Inari, I'm such a demon.

There's something about Yusuke… something fascinating and drawing in a way no one else I've ever known has been. He has innocence- gods know that. In so many ways he is such a befuddled child, lashing out at his enemies with repressed anger and bitterness from the sorrows of his life. And Keiko…

She's been the closest person to him throughout his entire life, the one stable force in his whirlwind of an existence, and because his drunken whore of a mother never showed him the kind of love he deserved he can't even realize the most simple concepts on the subject- like that the affection he feels for his best friend is nothing more than a platonic bond. He hardly understands anything- about his feelings, or even his own power.

Despite that, he still manages to trust people- to trust _me_- in a way I've never been believed in before. In a way I don't deserve to be… but it's that he does that places him in such a deep niche in my heart.

I want to do whatever I can to earn that trust.

Which is why I feel like such a lech, and such a cradle-robber, whenever I imagine myself touching him. Those thoughts are coming to me far more often than I would like.

It hardly helps that just when I convince myself not to act on my baser instincts, to respect and protect the naïve child that is my friend and companion, he has to show that other side. I don't mean the "tough-guy" act he puts on at his school- the prideful barrier for his mass of insecurities. I'm speaking of the leader buried deep within- the one who battled his way through the Dark Tournament, who held our wavering partnership together on our very first mission to destroy the Saint Beasts. I'm speaking of the hero who gladly risked his life to save Mother's and my own, and then later saved me once again from death at Bakken's cowardly hands. His power and confidence sometimes make me forget that he is only a human- a human minor, no less.

Was it that same confidence working in him today, mixed with a restlessness and confusion from his more innocent half, that made him pull me close and speak those words?

"_How about we try that, Kurama? Why don't we try healing the demon way?"_

Or has the fever brought out an entirely new side to my friend? A side that is manipulative enough to lure me in that close, and seductive enough to have Yoko Kurama's heart still racing almost a full minute after I left the bed.

And none of this explains why he would know about a demon's archaic method of burning off a fever. A fairly ineffective one, as even if the body's raised heat during intercourse disposes one of germs the sick one's mate tends to become ill shortly after. Still, I can't imagine him hearing such a thing during conversation with Hiei or Yukina, and I'm sure I never would have brought up such a provocative subject in his presence.

_/Fox./_ My lips tilt up as Hiei's voice touches my mind. I'm glad he's begun to call me by his nickname again. It's a small act, but a sign that the tense distance that has existed between us since the Tournament's end might finally be lessening.

_What is it, Hiei? Do you have the second stone?_

_/Not yet,/_ he replies confidently, _/but we're on the trail. I haven't felt you move from one small area for a while, though. What's wrong?/_

I glance to the raven-haired boy still in bed. His dark eyes are drooping heavily as he tries to hold me in his sight.

_We have a little something holding us up. Yusuke collapsed about half an hour ago- apparently he's been overworking himself and he's ill. I broke into a hotel on Kimashi street so he could get some rest._

There is a short pause from my friend, before he asks, _/He still hasn't recovered?/_

Still…

_What do you mean?_

All I get in response to my question is a quick pinch against my mind and a rush of static as though I'm tuned in to a bad frequency on a radio. Nothing like this has ever happened through our connection before- nothing should be able to interfere this way with Hiei's Jagan…

Except perhaps those stones. That's the only thing I can think of that would be able to do something like this.

_Hiei?_

_/Kur…skay…ot sa…fox, he… irs…croa…/_

_Hiei, I can't understand you._

_/…inme… jag…lin…skay…kar…/_

I blink sharply as the link breaks, and the half of the connection that comes from my mind- with nothing to grasp onto- snaps back at me with powerful whiplash of unanswered thought.

Immediately, ignoring the ringing in my ears, I attempt to decipher the message Hiei had been trying so desperately to deliver.

_Kur…skay._ The easy part: _Kurama, Yusuke._ Then there had been a short pause and _…ot sa. _Not too many combinations for "-ot." I would think either "spot" or "not," but "spot" would mean that he was trying to give me some sort of direction instead of a warning so…

_Kurama, Yusuke (is?) not…saying? Same? Safe?_ None of these bode well- they imply either that Yusuke is keeping a secret or he is an actual danger.

But why? I hate to suggest that Hiei is simply nervous about us being alone together. As I've said, our relationship is one of demon friends and partners… and demons often take many partners, but the Jaganshi still has a history of jealousy where those he cares for are concerned. His disdain for Kuwabara is a clear indication of that.

I don't see why he would sound so desperate to warn me, though, of an act he was afraid that I, myself, would commit.

No… jealousy fits into Hiei's nature, but not this situation. Continuing on, then.

_Kurama, Yusuke (is) not saying/same/safe. Fox he (irs… hears?) (the) croa…_

Croa… crone? Crocus? Doubtful, though I can't help but think of flowers…

None of the options sound likely, unless by "crone" he was referring to Master Genkai, and none remotely dangerous.

_Fox, he hears the…_

"K'rama… what's wrong?"

Only five seconds since I broke off contact with Hiei, and already Yusuke is already struggling into a sitting position and frowning at me, looking concerned.

"It's nothing," I reply, looking my friend over carefully. He looks pale, weak as anyone as sick as he is should be, but otherwise I can't sense anything wrong with him. Whatever warning Hiei was trying to give couldn't have been directed towards this tired figure. "Hiei just told me he and Kuwabara are having a bit more trouble than expected getting the other stones."

"Oh." A nervous laugh passes his lips before he replies, "So I guess we still have a chance of winning then, huh?"

I smile, grabbing a blanket from the nearby closet, and moving back towards the younger boy's bed.

"I think, perhaps, we should save the competition for a time when we're on more even footing. I'm sure Hiei would agree that a victory for his side and hardly be worth anything when won under such unfair circumstances."

"Yeah…" Gratefully, Yusuke sinks back down into the pillow as I lay the plush green comforter over him, "and that'll… just make it all th'more humiliating for those guys when we kick their asses…"

"Of course. And you're up to fighting demons in this state."

One tired mocha eye peeks open, and he smiles in a way that makes my heart leap.

"Hell yeah. Really, I feel fine. It's just fun having you play nursemaid."

"Oh, really?" How can someone as strong as Yusuke be this sweet as well? "I didn't think your pride would allow you to collapse in my arms unless you really needed the help."

His eye has given in to exhaustion, drifting shut as a weary grin replaces his coy smile.

"Pride comes 'n goes. Chances to fall into your arms…"

I bite my lip to keep from smiling. I shouldn't encourage this crush, I know I shouldn't… but I want to.

Inari, this would be so much simpler if he loved Keiko the way I'd believed him to when we'd met. Now, though, I know that he's more than willing... and that just makes this so much more complicated.

My breath makes the hair on his forehead flutter, and suddenly I realize how close I'm leaning.

I pull back, cursing my emotions and hormones and utter lack of self-control. I'd almost kissed him a moment ago, and there's no way I can do that. I will never allow myself to ruin him with my tainted touch.

"Kurama…" He's already drifting, and one hand reaches up to try and caress the face I barely moved in time to escape those searching fingers. Ignoring them, I finally turn my attention back to Hiei's earlier message.

Alright… so far I have: _Kurama, Yusuke (is) not saying/same/safe. Fox he (irs… hears?) (the) croa…_

Then there's "inme…" in me? What's in Hiei? Perhaps I misheard- he could have easily been saying "enemy" through that jumbled mess.

"Enemy," then "jag…" Jagan? Hm, then perhaps "in me" does make sense after all.

_Enemy/in me… jagan links _(skay is probably "Yusuke" again) _Yusuke (to?) kar…_

Kar… there's another word I'm unsure of. That and "croa" are the only two words I've failed to narrow down. Of course they would have to be the most vital of the message.

Kar… croa…

I can't help a shudder as my mind makes a vile connection.

"Croa"… crow.

"Kar"… Karasu.

Could the message Hiei is so desperate to deliver have to do with my old foe?

It can't, though. He's dead- I made absolutely sure of that. How could Yusuke be connected in any way to my deceased opponent?

"_You'll ruin your hair if you don't take better care of it, Kurama."_ Again I shiver, but shake my head as I stand quickly. So Yusuke commented on my hair. That doesn't mean anything, and the fact that I notice any connection at all means nothing except that I'm becoming incredibly paranoid.

Hiei told me this morning that Karasu's obsession shouldn't have bothered me nearly as much as it did, and of course he was right. Even as Shuichi Minamino I've had a fair number of close encounters- mostly with girls in my class whose unrequited crushes turned to obsession. And as Yoko, of course, things were far worse.

Something made Karasu different, though. Something besides how close he came to actually succeeding in his twisted desire.

…But continuing to dwell on him like this only gives him exactly what he had hoped to accomplish. He isn't what Hiei was talking about. I refuse to even consider the idea any longer.

It must have been something else.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Lovely reviewers and... other... readers, I'm soooo sorry this took so long! I've been distracted by my newfound Pirates obsession, as well as my original novel. (check out my pirates stuff if you're interested) As always, my deepest thanks to my reviewers, I love you!!

ChasehaWing: Thanks for the feedback, but could you be a little more specific? Something with the characterization or the plot itself?

MystiklSushi: Sorry, this is a Hiei chapter. A Hiei chapter that might not even make much sense, now that I think about it, but is very important. If it makes sense. lol, I'll just let you read it and see.

**Chapter 7**

**Hiei's POV**

"Hey, shorty, are you alright?" I ignore the three oafs wavering, unfocused, in front of me, unable to believe that I'd just lost that battle. In the nine days since the end of the Tournament I've fought him back from control, his only victory being that he won't allow me to speak directly of his possession of me. It's the one power the parasite has managed to keep- my voice, or lack there-of when absolutely necessary.

At least, that's what I'd believed until now.

For days I've been feeling more and more exhausted, but I attributed that to the crow's soul battling with my own for dominance. Unfortunately it was something much worse- something I was a fool not to have noticed.

Learning quickly that I have the practice and the strength of mind and will to fight off his invasion the damn crow has been tapping into my Jagan while I slept, and preparing the detective as a new host.

Beyond the fact that he has been snaking into the detective's unguarded thoughts, he has also been learning how to use my Jagan, gaining control over it slowly and steadily. He now has more than I do, as shown by the violent break he managed to cause between the fox and me only moments before.

"Hey! Hiei, y'okay?"

I look up quickly, and feel myself smirk as the stinging confusion of my mind fades, replying, "Why wouldn't I be alright, fool? Let's keep moving."

It's taken a long time for me to decide how he even managed to enter me. My fight was just after his in the Tournament finals, and it would have been risky but clever for his soul to enter me while I was becoming one with the dragon. My body itself wasn't even corporeal, and my mind and Jagan too focused on taming the Darkness Flame to even notice an intrusion.

If Karasu had been desperate enough, or confident enough that I would succeed in not only gaining control of the dragon but winning the match, then he could have crept into me when I was at my weakest. That would explain the deep blending between us- the powerful control he has gained over my body, as well as the fact that his spirit has not been forced out of me by now.

And now he's even using the Jagan to slip into the detective's subconscious mind, subtly controlling his actions. Kurama has unwilling enemies on all sides, and there's nothing that I can do to warn him.

I'd hoped that stealing those gems from Enma's vault would give me enough power to force the parasite from my mind altogether. Instead it seems to have only increased his amount of control. The best I can do now is use the limited control I have left to keep away from Kurama. There will be no attacks coming at him from this body as long as I have an ounce of will left.

_Well then, Imiko, you are accepting an easy loss to your competition. But you were expecting it to be that way, weren't you? You were born to lose, after all._

You will not bait me so easily, crow. A partner's well-being comes before my own satisfaction.

I wince as his laughter echoes through my thoughts.

_I never would have expected that from you, Imiko. Don't you usually place yourself above all others?_

Kuwabara catches my arm as I begin to move away.

"Hey, shrimp. Despite what you might think, I'm not stupid, okay? You went all pale before and were clenching your fists like you were in pain or fighting or… something!"

Not before _all_ others, Karasu.

"I told you, I'm fine. Now mind your own business and start looking for the second stone."

No… don't listen, oaf. Keep holding me back. You're actually on the right track for once in your life.

_That's right, forbidden one. Kurama and that lovely sister of yours: they're the two that make it above the par, do they not? _My fingers ache to clench, but he keeps them frustratingly still.

So he's finally dug deep enough into my subconscious to discover Yukina. Once he'd found that I was the forbidden child I knew it would only be a matter of time, but that information is too dangerous to allow anyone- especially the likes of him, to know.

_And what will you do about it? You're trapped, fire brat. Trapped in your own mind and trapped by your own emotions. Even without me here you would still be a prisoner to these feelings of obligation that you don't want, but can't seem to be rid of._

You know nothing.

"Hiei, you're all pale again, man."

_A slave to the love you feel for your sister, and your desire for the kitsune._ His voice is too loud… I can barely hear my own thoughts past them. _An ally you could handle. A friend you even learned to accept. Yet ever since you two began to touch…_

I can see the oaf becoming increasingly more frantic as I fail to respond to his words, but I can't hear him past the crow's calls.

_You hate the hold he suddenly has over you. You hate the need you feel every day to return to his bed, and how you ache for any chance at physical contact with him._

"Stop it."

I gain momentary control over my mouth again, but then it's gone in an instant. My only comfort as he lashes these thoughts of doubt and desire through my mind is that at least the detective must be temporarily free of his power.

_Don't count on that, little lost fire child. I'm looking out through Yusuke Urameshi's eyes even now. His weak, susceptible mind is eagerly listening to my whispers as he watches my fox pace the room._

That's impossible; even the Jagan cannot allow Karasu to speak to two minds at once- on opposite sides of the city, no less. I feel my head shake slightly in accordance with the thought. Kuwabara grabs my arms and starts shaking me. I would have thought his repulsive voice could cut through any sound, but the croon of the crow still drowns him out.

He laughs again, soundless voice echoing through the chambers of my mind.

_Of course it can't. The Jagan does have its limits… but it seems, little Imiko, that you have completely misjudged the situation. Remember that stone in your hand? That stone you worked so hard to attain? You hoped that its power, added to that of your Jagan, would be able to save you, and your sweet kitsune too. It was a good idea, but there was one very important fact that you forgot to include in your plans:_

_I control the Jagan. I control you… and, therefore, I control the stone's psychic power boost. And since you've made me feel so unwelcome here I think I'm about ready to leave and go possess your teammate completely. Then together, we'll possess the kitsune._

Fox…

_Don't bother. As I've already proven, I will not allow you to contact him._

My breath shudders as I pound against the psychic walls keeping me frozen and silent. I need to warn someone of what is going on, even if it is only Kuwabara, but the crow is still too strong.

If you go to the detective, I snarl silently, you will leave me free to protect and warn the others.

_Not so. Now, Hiei, there's a possibility that you'll end up being quite useful in the future, and if I had the patience now to break you it would be all too easy to get in close to our beloved. Unfortunately, I feel I've been waiting quite long enough and even patience such as mine eventually runs thin._

Get to the point, Karasu. If you keep me alive I will do what I can to save Kurama and the detective from you. If you go to Yusuke you will have no way to keep my body under your thrall. There's no Jagan on his end.

_True, Imiko. You're quite clever, you know. Of course I knew that already- only one very strong and very clever would be able to endure the trials of both the Jagan and the dragon. Though you did need them, didn't you? You're far too weak to have survived this long under just your own power. Half-breeds… they're always weak. That's why poor Kurama had to become Yoko while fighting me. He could never have defeated me on his own, because of that human blood mixing with the demon's as it runs through his veins._

If I remember correctly it was his "human" aspect that summoned a plant powerful enough to suck all of that "pure" blood from your body, crow. But as I said before, you're avoiding the point.

_Actually… _As though the crow still had lips of his own, I feel him smile. _I'm stalling to distract you. You hadn't even noticed, had you?_

Noticed… I drag my attention from our internal conversation to the distant world beyond. I'm not in front of the oaf anymore. In fact, I'm in a totally different section of the city. As my body moves with its usual lightning speed against my will I catch sight of a street sign and manage to make out the first word: Kimashi.

Damn it, fox. Why did you volunteer your location so openly before?

_Oh, Hiei, don't be angry with him. After all, he knows perfectly well that he can trust you, doesn't he? He has no reason not to tell you where he is._

I try to stop my racing feet, but can't find even the barest amount of control.

Why are you taking me here, Karasu?

Again he smiles, and this time I realize that he's actually using my own lips to do so.

_I would think it would be obvious._

I won't let you hurt Kurama, I growl. Damn that stone I still carry in my cloak. The thing that I'd hoped to be my salvation is only bringing my entire team's downfall.

Suddenly I feel a strange sense of irony at the situation. After all of those weak minds I had taken advantage of in the past, forced to say and do things they never would have for my benefit or even simple amusement… now I am forced to act as a puppet for that bastard Karasu.

_Don't be bitter, Hiei. Well… I suppose you're always bitter about something. At least I've given you something real to brood over this time. Oh good, here's that hotel._

You said… you weren't going to…

_Don't worry, child. I won't force you into the terrible position of having to touch your beloved kitsune. I know how much you would hate that. Besides… personally, I much prefer being in the detective's skin. His body's more like my old one than yours- the hands aren't so calloused, his hair is much less coarse, and he's a bit larger…_ I feel his lips tilt upward in the corners as I fight with every ounce of willpower I possess to make the look fade. …_where it counts. No, I'm sorry, Hiei, but it seems that your only use is as a delivery boy._

"Hiei?" I hadn't even realized that we'd found the room, but now we're inside.

"Kurama…"

_Now just stay out of the way here, forbidden one, and I might not feel the need to destroy you._

Destroy me, Karasu? I would love to see you attempt it.

The fox glances behind him to where Yusuke lies, seemingly asleep, on a large and rumpled bed.

"What are you doing here, Hiei? And where's Kuwabara?"

"The oaf slowed me down," Karasu replies dismissively. "I needed to-" No. I will not let him win that easily. Come on, Kurama, you're smarter than this. I've been acting strangely all week- with two minds fighting for control. Can't you see that?

Desperation gives me new strength and, forcing one hand into my cloak I pull the stone from my pocket and shove it into the fox's hand.

_Don't, Imiko._

Now Karasu should be unable to fully move from my mind to Yusuke's. The detective is safe.

"…Hiei?"

"No… I need it for Yusuke…"

No!

"…don't…"

Kurama grabs my shoulders as the battling wills almost cause my body to collapse. His eyes are wide with a mixture of fear and concern.

"Don't what, Hiei?"

Damn it, fox… now I'm touching the stone again. Your hand, on my shoulder…

_Fire brat, I told you to behave… but you've shown that you're more trouble than is worth keeping._

"Ku…rama…" His verdant eyes reflect fear, confusion, and… yes. A realization he doesn't want to admit. As soon as he does, though, Karasu's game will be over.

"Hiei… the message you gave me before… it was garbled. I could barely make it out. Did you say… something about a crow?"

_I can't let you stay awake without my constant presence checking you._

I can't find the will to speak again. I put all of my effort into forcing a nod. Did I do it? I can't even tell anymore.

_So take a vacation within your own memories._

What…?

_And don't worry. I'll take good care of your fox for you._

My view to the outside world fades, and I spiral into my own mind.

**TBC**

A/N: So... yeah. It made sense to me, but then, I wrote it. lol. Tell me what you think. (If it's too muddled I'll try and rewrite it.)


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Happy Independence Day, all my fellow Americans. And to the Brits- aren't you happy you got rid of us? (jk)

BlueUtopiah: Glad you liked the chappy, and my Hiei portrayal. I'd love to join you guys, but I actually don't have a livejournal. I've been thinking about making one, but I have enough trouble managing my myspace. lol. If I do make one I'll definitely let you know!

jane: lol, no worries about your review. I really appreciate that you actually looked at my account and remembered what I'd said. But while I do think you should write for yourself I also want to make sure I'm writing _well_, so if I scribbled something out and it was all jumpy and confusing I'd like people to tell me so I could improve. y'know? and, lol, I think poor Kurama's in a bit of denial right now.

Chaseha-Wing: aww, I know. Poor Yusuke. This is all going way over his head, isn't it?

rayne: thanks! lol, my brain tends to work in funny spirals so every once in a while I've gotta make sure I'm not writing gibberish. :P

lunar-eclipse: heh, yeah. I was trying to think of a way to write it like this and keep that part in, but it just didn't fit. This was actually the way I wrote it at first, but then when I typed it I edited it 'cause I wanted to give Kuwabara more to do. Then I decided it didn't work. And thanks for the editing catch! You're definitely a semi-loyal reviewer. lol

Youko1776: Short and sweet. Thanks!

MystiklSushi: lol, I'll try to hold on long enough to finish it. I've got at least another four chapters until I've got to start writing new material. Hopefully I'll manage to pull through with a decent ending.

**Chapter 8**

**Kurama's POV**

Was that a nod? Hiei's head moved, barely noticeably, following my question. I could have simply imagined it again.

"Hiei, was it?" His eyes seem to go eerily blank for just an instant, and his body threatens to go limp. Then he's back, and he smiles.

The look isn't one of his usual smirks, and I step back at the sight. What is wrong with him today?

"Hiei…"

"I'm fine, Kurama." My eyes narrow as he steps past me dismissively, moving to the bed to look Yusuke over.

"You weren't a second ago, and you weren't when you sent me that message. What is going on, Hiei?" He leans in close to the detective, removing the ward over his Jagan. I start to speak again but he cuts me off.

"Kurama," his voice is sharp. "The detective's not sick. His mind is battling with another, and it's making him weak."

"What?" I step closer, momentarily forgetting my questions as my attention darts to the sleeping detective. "What other mind?"

"Demon," Hiei replies shortly. "One of the holders of the other two stones who thought it would be amusing to make the detective kill you or himself. He was in my mind only seconds ago, but I've managed to fight him off for now."

That answers that… I suppose.

"Can you break the connection?" My voice is unexpectedly tight as I clench my left fist in self-loathing. Of course Yusuke knew about demon fevers, and that's why he was acting so strangely. It wasn't even my friend on the surface at all.

And I had been too vain and lost in my own theories and desire to notice. The message Hiei had been trying to deliver had to do not- of course- with Karasu, but with Yusuke and the stones. How, though, had I managed to misread everything so badly? For the past several minutes I'd had myself nearly convinced that this was somehow about the dead crow… though I've known perfectly well that it couldn't be.

I jump as Hiei's hand suddenly takes my own, jarring me from my thoughts. With a gentleness and care that I rarely get the pleasure of experiencing he cradles and caresses it for a moment, before he, almost apologetically, uses his grip to take the stone from my hand.

"Hiei…" He, again holding the powerful stone, turns to face Yusuke's still form.

"With this I should be able to break the link between Yusuke and the enemy."

That makes sense of course, but it still doesn't feel quite right.

"Why did you give it to me, then?"

"Kurama, this will probably exhaust all of my psychic energy. I'll have to sleep immediately afterward. Please don't try to wake me."

Please…? And… Hiei doesn't say "sleep." He has never failed to use the word "hibernate" when the situation involved resting to recover energy.

"Hiei, wait." My gut is twisting- all of my intuition is screaming to me that this is an incredibly bad idea. Something is wrong with Hiei… or is something just wrong with my intuition? It hasn't failed to fail me today, after all. Still… "You just seemed desperate to get this stone away from you. Why, suddenly, do you want to use it?"

"It needs to be used. Anyway, I already told you- that was the demon manipulating me."

"Hiei…"

"Now, every second wasted is more time for the detective to fall deeper into the enemy's web. We'll talk later."

The stone begins to glow, a deep purple eminence that I have to shield my eyes from. Yusuke releases a soft sound, like a whimper, and I turn to him, heart clenching with an indecision I'm unused to experiencing. This feels so wrong, but if I'm mistaken and I stop Hiei from doing what he must… The same demons manipulating Yusuke and even Hiei could be in my mind at this very moment, making me believe that this action is wrong so that I stop Hiei and leave Yusuke trapped in their thrall.

I have to trust in Hiei- with the Jagan, he is the only one we can be sure is evading the enemy's mental barrage.

The beam of light triples for just an instant, before fading. Yusuke jerks violently, eyes screwing shut more tightly and face forming into a grimace as the link between his mind and the enemy's breaks. Hiei stumbles. The stone drops from his hands and tumbles between the folds of the dark quilt.

Then, just as he had predicted, his body crumples, giving in to instant hibernation.

I grab him before he hits the floor, picking him up and carrying him to the opposite side of the double bed. He doesn't look peaceful, I decide, as I lay him on top of the comforter. Yet… he doesn't seem to be in any particular pain either. He just seems… blank.

And suddenly I've discovered a new level to my paranoia. He's asleep, his face is calm, and his eyes are closed. What do I expect him to look like?

Yet still, as I look at him, I can't help but think that something is very wrong. He gave me the stone in desperation, and then pulled it back; he seemed in pain, and then suddenly calm. And the mystery of his unusual word choice still won't leave my mind. I wasn't sure that Hiei even understood the meaning of the word "please."

I don't know exactly what's going on… but hopefully I'll be able to learn when he wakes.

Sighing, I place the barest of kisses atop the lid of his now-closed Jagan, then straighten to look over my two partners curiously.

"What in Inari's name is wrong with the two of you?"

As though volunteering to answer my question, Yusuke lets out a soft groan and twists about until he's on his stomach and almost falling out of the bed. Only the covers being held down by Hiei's body and cocooned around the younger boy save him from tumbling into a harsh awakening on the wood floor.

"Mmph…" His hand finds the pillow he's just rolled off of, and he pulls it over his head as though the light from the quickly setting sun is enough to pain him. "No… n… kit…" His voice is muffled by the fabric he's now breathing into, but his pained murmuring is easy enough to make out. "The dragon… when he… the dra… _no_!"

The sudden shout startles me, and I move quickly around the bed to his side as he begins to whimper piteously.

"Yusuke…"

I don't know what exactly Hiei did to the detective with that stone, but he seems far worse than before, not better. I need to do something to help… yet, is there something that I should be doing for Hiei as well? He told me to leave him be while he recovered, but I can't say I trust his logic or even his honesty today.

Not that I can trust my own, considering the circumstances.

Still, perhaps I should try to wake him… or get him a medicine of some sort.

It seems Yusuke was right earlier- I am somehow becoming the nurse for the team. Now Kuwabara just has to come down with pneumonia…

Kuwabara. In the state Hiei was in when he arrived here I can't imagine how he left his partner.

Sitting in a high-backed wooden chair I'd placed beside the bed when I'd first brought Yusuke here I close my eyes and try to sense out my missing teammate's mind. With the feeble amount of energy Kuwabara has been producing since the end of the Tournament I'm sure I would only be able to sense him from a distance of three or four city blocks in any direction, and I quickly determine that, though the number of psychics in this area appear to be much greater than I'd realized, none of them are my missing teammate. For the moment, with two unconscious charges, I can do nothing more to attempt to contact him.

I can only wait like a helpless invalid myself for one of them to wake. With any luck, they will have some answer as to what's going on.

I don't have to wait too long.

For twelve minutes according to the bedside table's digital clock I sit on that small wooden chair, pondering the possible meanings of Hiei's psychic warning and his strange behavior.

Croa…Kar…I'd been so sure he'd been saying something about my old enemy that now nothing else at all seems to make sense in its place.

"Hey…" Yusuke's eyes peek out cautiously from under the ivy-colored pillow, and his sudden voice breaks me from my train of thought. I look down to meet his deep, mocha gaze, and smile as he squints and peers out further.

For the first time all day, I feel sure that it's really him looking back at me.

A small amount of the gel his hair is usually slicked back with seems to remain from the last time it was rinsed out, and the tossing he'd done in his sleep has it sticking out on the sides and top. It's absolutely adorable, as is the way he blinks owlishly up at me, trying to banish any remnants of exhaustion from his eyes.

"Finally up again, are we?" I'm busy concentrating on my words, and hardly notice when my hand moves to run through his tousled hair, straightening it. The contact is an offhand one for me, but it seems to startle Yusuke. He stops midway through a yawn and then stammers out a response.

"Yeah, wh… uh… how long was I out?"

I pull my hand back as casually as I can manage right away, cursing myself and working to remember that what I'm dealing with now is a teenage boy with a crush. No contact to him is innocent, and he doesn't have nearly enough experience managing his hormones to try and pretend otherwise. If I want Yusuke to get over this quickly- and I do- then I need to be around him as little as possible under our circumstances.

Inari… this would be so much easier if I wasn't a "teenage boy with a crush" as well.

Standing, I walk towards the other side of the bed to check on Hiei.

"Almost another hour. Apparently you should be in the recovery stage now. Are you feeling any better?"

His eyes reflect a mixture of disappointment and relief at my new distance.

"Actually, now that you mention it I think I am a little less tired and dizzy." Now they go wide, almost nervous, as they take in Hiei's sleeping form for the first time. "Wait… what's he doing here?"

"Hiei?" I brush a loose strand of hair from the Jaganshi's face, pointedly echoing the attention I'd payed Yusuke earlier. "He just saved your life… I think. Your sickness, Hiei said, was caused by a demon's mental assault after all."

Though… with the power the stones emit I should have felt the energy, felt the manipulation of my partner. I'd even sensed for such an attack, and ruled out the possibility. I can't believe that I missed something so blatantly obvious. Unlike Hiei's Jagan, which has subtle methods of search and destruction, the stones have power enough to tear minds to the brink of insanity and then repatch them in any way their users wish. The victim might never realize what's happening to him, but anyone else in the vicinity with a drop of psychic energy in his veins should be able to pick something up.

I _should_ have been able to pick something up.

"Hey." Yusuke manages to sit up without much of a struggle. "That's a good thing, right? You look like you wanna kill something."

I realize that my hands have clenched again, and loosen my grip, only to feel the dampness of blood between my fingers.

"Just the demons." He laughs, standing, and after only a second of regaining his balance, makes his way around the bed towards me.

"Hey, you sounded almost like me or shorty then. It's kind of cool that this gets you that upset, but you've got to calm down." His eyes, less than a meter away from mine now, can easily be seen reflecting doubt and fear. Those emotions don't show in his tone, however, and I'm surprised both by his uncertainty and his ability to lie so effectively about it. "We'll get our chance to kick this creep's ass."

"Both of them," I correct absently. Yusuke seems startled. Before he can respond I add, "There are two demons left, remember."

His lip trembles for a moment. Is the thought of fighting two apparitions so daunting to him now? The mental attack must have truly shattered his confidence.

"Yeah…" he murmurs after a moment. "The two demons."

He sits down on the end of the bed, seeming confused as he focuses his gaze on Hiei.

"Uh… Kurama."

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't know from experience but… it isn't really normal for Hiei to cry like that when he sleeps, is it?"

"What?" My gaze moves from the shallow cuts in my palm to my sleeping friend's drawn face. He hasn't moved since I lay him on the bed, the perfect image of a docile dreamer, but a thin dark stain now traces down his right cheek from his eye, and a small, blood-red gem is nestled between his chin and shoulder.

"Inari…" I'd never in my life seen the half-koorime shed a tear. With trembling fingers I reach down and scoop up the perfectly circular gem my partner had cried, and examine it under the dim evening light. A deep red, with marble-esque swirls of black. The stone is not quite opaque, and barely a centimeter in diameter. However rare the tears Yukina sheds may be, those of her brother are infinitely more so, for I am almost certain that I now hold the only one of its kind in existence.

The treasure-hunting bandit in me is awed by this realization, but the rest of me is far more concerned with my friend's well-being.

Palming the dark tear gem, my eyes move back to the sleeping half-koorime.

"Damn it… tears of blood, like those Ichigaki freaks?"

"Not exactly," I respond as I lean over Hiei and try tentatively to touch his mind with my own. He told me not to disturb him and under normal circumstances I would listen. These, though, are far from normal circumstances.

_Hiei._

There is no response and, shaking my head, I try more forcefully.

_Hiei, please answer me._

_**/Do not pity the beast./**_

I jerk my mind from his, drawing back in surprise. I had definitely brushed the edge of Hiei's mind then, but the voice I'd heard wasn't his. It was a woman, old and angry.

"Kurama?" I shake my head, signaling Yusuke to stay silent. Then I delve once again into Hiei's unconscious mind.

_/Everyone screams. The only question…your name. I'll try to remember…he is a curse upon…this is my sin, please allow me to… what will you say?…must have snuck away from Ice World…the Yoko? Impossible…because now I am the dragon…could that harlot do such a disgraceful thing…never to return, but please give him…__**You killed my son!/**_

"Kurama!"

My mind is trapped in anguish due to the jumble of what I can only assume to be memories clawing to be heard through my weak mental link. Yusuke's voice breaks my connection to Hiei's mind, but it cannot erase my own memory of the words. I reel back, eyes wide and heart racing. What in any god's name did that stone do to him? His mind is in absolute entropy.

"Kurama, what the hell were you doing? You were dead white and shaking."

"Genkai," I stammer, trying to regain my balance. "We have to get him… get Hiei to…"

Powerful arms loop around my waist, steadying me, and I trail off as Yusuke pulls me close against his chest and breathes, "Calm down, kit. Making yourself hyperventilate won't help anyone."

I blink quickly, then nod. I know he's right. Still, though, I hear aftershocks of the voices ringing through my mind. They were so powerful that I had almost lost myself in them… and Hiei still remains trapped.

_**You killed my son!**_

What was that… the piercing scream able to break through all other voices in Hiei's subconscious? An enraged woman, calling after him as he escaped the scene of a murder, perhaps? Has any demon mother ever felt so passionately about her child's life, to sound so broken when one died? As Yoko I'd slaughtered hundreds of young apparitions, and I never even considered…

Now it's almost as though that woman… as though her words had been aimed directly at me.

"Yeah, Kurama. You agreed, but how 'bout you actually try doing it?" One arm continues to hold me securely against Yusuke while my knees threaten again to give out, but the other moves up to comb my hair back from the left side of my neck.

"I… I know. I just…"

_Everyone screams…_

I'd known that Hiei's past was a violent one- more so perhaps, even, than my own. But seeing it… hearing it all at once like this…

"I just need a moment… just…"

"Shh…" My body is already beginning to relax, taunt muscles starting to loosen, by the time I comprehend the method Yusuke is using to calm me.

"Uhn…" A soft sigh, holding nearly all of my tension, passes through my lips as soft kisses caress my exposed neck in a way that's so light and subtle it's jarring. Without thinking I tilt my head to the right, baring my throat even further. Even as I do, though, Yusuke pulls back, body sliding away and forcing me to stand on my own once again.

"Did that catch your attention, Kurama?" His eyes glint tauntingly as I turn slowly to meet his gaze. "Feeling any better yet?"

He's playing this game like a master, and I fall for every trick as though I'm a novice. Too bad I have no time to figure out this new side to my companion, or why he's affecting me so profoundly.

Hiei comes far before idle curiosity.

"Yes," I reply a bit sharply, before leaning over the bed to gather up the koorime in my arms. "Now, we have to get Hiei to Genkai immediately. Somehow, use of the stone seems to have left his mind in an unnatural chaos." I turn toward the window, then spin back, eyes wide.

"Wait, Yusuke. The stone was on the bed…"

"Chill, Kurama. I got it." As though I wouldn't believe his word alone the boy- for he is _only_ a boy, I remind myself fiercely- pulls the small gem from the pocket of his jeans and holds it out for me to see. I nod, then turn back to the window.

"Alright, so we have to go to the temple. Hopefully Kuwabara will have the common sense to go there as well."

Yusuke laughs, sliding the powerful stone back in his pocket before replying, "Yeah, 'cause he's so well off in the common sense department."

Less than a minute has passed since Yusuke's lips were tasting the still tingling skin of my throat, and already he seems to brushed the incident from his mind, returning to his usual self. The influence of his "fever" has faded, so what is still making him act in this erratic manner?

One mystery at a time, Shuichi, I remind myself, leaping from the twelfth-story window to the roof of the shorter shopping center beside it, hearing Yusuke land right behind me, and carefully but quickly I begin to move off in the direction of Genkai's temple.

It's only when I'm halfway there that I realize I must have dropped Hiei's tear gem back in the room.

The rarest treasure in the three worlds, lost by the clumsiness of the Makai's best thief. A cruel irony, but not one that can be amended. Besides... I smile briefly down at my unconscious charge, Hiei's tear gem may be unique, but it is only a symbol of its owner. Hiei is the true treasure, not his tears, and it is my duty to see that he recovers safely.

Hearing the chaos of Hiei's mind echo again in my own, I blink quickly and return my gaze forward, increasing my pace and ignoring the small, cynical voice in my mind that insists on adding the thought, _if Hiei can even recover._

Hiei has to recover. No matter what, I will make sure of it.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I love my reviewers!! Unfortunately I haven't got time to respond to them all personally, but thanks so much! And here is the most intense chapter yet, and I had so much fun writing Yusuke freaking out. Hope you enjoy it!!

**Chapter 9**

**Karasu's POV**

This body is too short as well, and its hair isn't nearly long enough. The entire form is ill-suited to working subtlties, with muscles too pronounced for me to look on with anything other than distaste. It is a large step down from the body I had been born into, nearly six-hundred years ago.

Yet, on the other hand, it's a step up from that of the interfering fire brat. This body is strong, it's young, and my dear Kurama is most definitely enamoured with it. The mind is enchantingly susceptible to my suggestion, unlike that of the Jaganshi who is now safely out of the way and not coming back, despite my kitsune's seeming desperation for it.

We reach the old woman's dwelling in mere minutes, and I can feel my new host's deep contentment just from being here. He hides it well, though, and shoves the temple door open, shouting, "Hey, hag, we've got a patient for you!"

He's nearly as good at the art of deception as Kurama, with one major difference: instead of disguising his feelings merely from others, he puts an incredible amount of effort into masking them from himself as well.

The panic he'd felt when I'd made him breathe in Kurama's scent earlier… I'd barely had to prod his thoughts in the direction of those soft kisses, but he's still been spending every second since trying to blame anything else- his illness, TV, the girl, Keiko, for not being attractive enough, and Kurama himself for being "too damn perfect."

_You do realize that your thinking he's perfect only proves your attraction to him._

He tells me to be silent, still thinking nothing odd of the conflicting voices within his own mind, and turns his attention outward as the old woman who should be dead approaches.

"Good evening to you too, dimwit. I don't remember calling for you, but that could just be my fading memory."

My host smiles, though he hides the look quickly. This woman means a great deal to him- no wonder he was able to find a strength I never possessed, strength to kill Toguro, after her murder. Emotion and willpower have nearly as much to say as physical prowess in the outcome of a fight.

"Nah, Grandma. You're not that bad off yet. Like I said, shorty here needs some magical medical attention ASAP. He trapped himself in his own mind or something."

The woman's attention turns to Kurama and the fire yokai cradled in his arms. For a moment, seeing the soft look in the kitsune's eyes as he glances down, I worry that I made the wrong decision in choosing to possess the detective. My fox does care for this boy, true, but his true weakness seems to be towards the Imiko.

My host's body stiffens as my jealous thought slips into his own mind. Long fingers clench into fists, even as he feels confusion at the sudden fury coursing through him.

Susceptible, indeed.

Jade eyes move up from the sleeping fire brat's face to meet my host's, and I see them darken for an instant as an irrational fear takes hold of Kurama. Fear that I relished seeing during our battle together, and have viewed in echoes over again and again as I whispered into the detective's dreams.

He does know, or the part of him that lives through passion and instinct does, anyway. His rational mind refuses to admit that he sees me in Yusuke Urameshi's eyes, but eventually he will have no choice.

When he does things will start to get very interesting.

**Yusuke's POV**

There's just no reason I can figure behind the resentment suddenly I'm feeling. Until a second ago I was perfectly ok, and now I want to rip Hiei out of Kurama's arms, stomp him into the tiled floor and…

And… what? Kiss Kurama, like I did before? Wrap my arms around him and breathe in that sweet, wildflower scent that comes off him in the palest waves when you get too close? Taste that smooth, silken skin under my lips the way I did before in that hotel?

What the hell is wrong with me, damn it?

The demon guys have been messing with my brain, screwing with my thoughts to turn this nice, normal, perfectly platonic friendship into…

Why did he have to moan? If he'd pulled away, slapped me Keiko-style and called me a pervert I'd feel way better about this whole situation… or at least, way less confused.

He and Hiei have a thing going on- either that or the most intimate, possessive friendship I've ever seen- so why do I feel like Kurama's been giving me a mix of way too many "go ahead" signals and not nearly enough "you're under an evil demon's thrall so keep the hell away until you come back to your senses"…es?

The other stuff- the way he sounds when he talks to me, the gentle playing with my hair- I could be reading way too much into, but when I kissed him he… he tilted his head to the side and friggen moaned… and that just made me want to…

No. Stupid fever, stupid demons, stupid dreams. They're all totally screwing with my head. Of course he liked it. He's a kitsune, and if any of the stories Botan's let slip about them are true they're pretty physical by nature. He'd probably have reacted the same if… if Kuwabara had kissed him.

It doesn't mean anything, and he hasn't been able to look me in the eye ever since. Well, he did a second ago, but seemed nervous and looked away right away. I've ruined our friendship because of this stupid… whatever idiot teenage phase I'm going through right now that's making me act this way.

_Don't fret. This "phase," if that's what you want to call it, can end up being enlightening for the both of you. Just keep acting the way you have been-_

"No."

The old lady and Kurama stop whatever conversation they've been having and glance over at me. Kurama's eyes, I notice, refuse to fully focus on my own.

"And why not, dimwit? Do you think you know more about a Jaganshi's mental ability than I do?"

Hiei shudders in his sleep, and attention turns quickly back to him. I swallow back a fresh wave of senseless jealousy- fine, take Kurama _and_ Genkai away from me, fire brat- and turn to leave, before I do something more stupid than usual. Something stops me though, and I glance back to the others one last time. A really bad idea, it turns out, and I close my eyes as a fresh rush of desire makes me tremble.

"Kurama…" The word slides so smoothly off my tongue that for a second I don't even realize I've spoken aloud. The kitsune's eyes stray reluctantly from Hiei's prone form to me as I force my own open. It's just adding gasoline to my flame of jealousy as his attention flicks back and forth from the fire yokai to myself.

I can't stand it… how the sweet beauty of his face is continually marred by creases of worry as he cradles Hiei so protectively…

Seeming to notice my frustration, his gaze becomes more intensely focused on me.

"Yusuke?" The burning rage in me is instantly abated, but I still feel like I need Kurama away from Hiei. Now.

"I need to talk to you for a sec."

Man, what the hell am I doing? Being alone with him is the last thing I need. _And_ the last thing Hiei needs… he's in trouble. I should be focusing on him…

"Yusuke, now isn't the best time."

As soon as he says it, though, the idea really starts pissing me off. I'd just been thinking the exact same thing, but… a deep spasm of rage and need shudders through me and I find myself whimpering his name, now almost pleading.

"Kurama…"

I can see his confusion now- it's wavering alongside the worry in those expressive, dark eyes.

The old lady steps in, easing his indecision by reaching out to take Hiei.

"Go on," she suggests as Kurama reluctantly hands off his charge. "I'd better start examining him anyway."

"If anything happens…" The fiercely possessive undertone in his words makes my fist clench. Damn it… I'm this close to just…

To what? To hitting him? Beating him up because he's daring to worry about one of his closest comrades when he's in a coma?

This is beyond sick. I barely have control of myself. I'm not sure if I trust myself to be alone with him at all. But Genkai's already walking down the hall, carrying Hiei with relative ease considering that he's actually about half a foot taller than her. She steps into one of her bedrooms far down the temple hall, and Kurama's attention moves to me. He seems so intently focused on me all of a sudden, curious gaze seeming to drink me in in a way that makes me feel incredibly exposed… like he can see every inch of my heating body, clothes be fucking damned.

Fucking… damn…

"Kurama, I…" My fever feels like it's returned tenfold- blood seeming to boil under his searching gaze. "I want to… I need…"

I need to get out of here, that's what I need.

"Yusuke?"

He steps closer, and I feel my face flush, the idea of leaving immediately vanishing from my mind. The longing I feel for him is more intense than anything I've experienced… and I've got no clue what's suddenly bringing on the desire so strong, what's making me feel like if I don't touch him I'll friggen explode. Or worse: not.

"Yusuke…"

Gods… he's within arm's reach now. I could reach out and actually feel him. Actually run my fingers down that soft, supple skin of his arms, his chest, his throat, his cheeks. His lips… those lips, pursed now on the edge of a question.

Before I realize what I'm doing my body's begun to act out my silent desires. It doesn't register that I've reached out and begun to trace his perfect chest with trembling fingers until Kurama lets out a small huff of surprise and steps back.

"Yusuke?"

_That's three times in a row, Kurama. Is this really that shocking?_

Who the hell am I trying to kid? Of course this is "shocking." This is unreal. This is the least fucking expected thing in the entire universe. This is me, whimpering low in my throat, body sending out sparks of desire through me as some unknown force seems to imprint a simple need for Kurama throughout my entire being. It's me moving forward to press him back against the hallway wall before he can move to avoid me.

_Don't be so eager, little one. Don't panic him… or yourself._

"I can't…" My fingers are lost in an ecstasy all of their own as they reverently trace the contours of his face. The rest of me waits in torturous agony until the last drop of control leaves me and it can join my fingers in this sweet caress I've found myself craving.

But I won't… I _can't_ let myself.

_It's not like you can hide it anymore, detective. If you fear his rejection so much then it's already going to happen. You've made your attraction more than obvious. Your inability to control your desires has already forced his hand one way or the other._

No… I'm already losing him?

The thought only feeds my desperation, and I lean in closer so that our foreheads are pressed against each other. His cool flesh is like a splash of icy water against my feverish skin, but even so I can't get any focus. Well, that's a lie- I'm very focused. So focused that I can feel every soft huff of breath as it whispers against me, every thread of the smooth silk on his shirt seems sharp enough to cut me. I need the fabric gone, need to be touching his skin instead.

How the hell is this happening to me?

"Kurama… K'rama…"

Every centimeter of my being is buzzing… with just a slight tilt of my head I could be kissing him. Not just the way I was able to when he was freaking out in the hotel. I could touch my lips to his lips, taste his mouth, breath him in and swallow him whole and… gods… there's no way even kissing him will be enough to stop this feeling. I'm thinking about going all the way… my body's screaming for it.

No way… I don't want… I'm not ready for this.

Slow and unsure, the fox seems to come out of his shocked daze and turns his head to the side a bit. His porcelain cheeks have taken on a rosy hue, and his breath is shaking as he murmurs, "Yusuke, now isn't…" In turning his head he's exposed his neck- that damn beautiful neck I've been aching to taste again ever since the hotel- and unhesitatingly my lips have moved to brush against it again in a slow, yearning kiss. He trails off, and that's good 'cause the blood's rushing in my ears and I probably couldn't pay attention anyway.

His body is taut as my hands rove across the quickly heating skin of his waist. Damn… I can't even process everything that I'm feeling, tasting, touching, wanting.

He lets out a soft groan as my teeth bare and caress his collarbone, and the sound sends me to a place beyond confusion, beyond denial, and into a primal lust that has me rolling my hips hard against his and forcing his head back to face mine so that our lips can finally meet. His lips are parted in a gasp, and I take full advantage.

I can't control myself, can't even dream of stopping. I'm drowning in passion, drowning in Kurama, and I never even imagined that touching him like this could drive me so fucking crazy.

I'm losing myself to the motions, the feelings. I don't even feel like myself anymore, with the kisses slowing and deepening. And the thoughts running through my head don't even sound like something I'd think. Like this:

_Inari, this is truly your most exquisite creation. I'm surprised you even allowed him to come down to the mortal realm to be caressed by these unworthy human hands. I would have kept him chained in the heavens for myself, but then I suppose gods are meant to be less selfish than mortals…_

_I must take control of this kiss quickly. This body's losing itself to a stupor of lust-filled delerium… I'm feeding him too much. The inexperienced boy cannot handle feeling the depth of my desire piled atop his own. Heh… but am I expected to hold back for his sake?_

Another spasm of need screams through me, and Kurama makes a small, pained sound that serves to rocket me even further.

_The sound of his agony… just as beautiful as any moans of satisfaction, and much simpler to obtain._

Wait... aching, I force myself to pull back… "agony"?

His flushed face conveys a mix of pain and pleasure that is so beautiful it hurts me to look at. My eyes tear and the need to kiss him again almost consumes me, but I force myself with every fiber of my being to ignore my own need. How am I hurting him?

Then I see my hands, clenched as if to never let him go, one completely white as it threatens to snap his left arm and the other's short fingernails are actually digging through the silk of his shirt and into his side to bruise and draw blood. He's panting, wincing, and when his eyes meet mine they reflect a shadow of the fear I've seen in every one of my recent dreams. My heart stops at the sight, and I let go of him, sickened by the delight I'm feeling at seeing him hurt.

I'm not like that… but apparently I fucking _am_.

"Yusuke… what…"

"Damn…" I pant, backing up, hoping the added distance might help me not lunge at him again. "Kurama… damn… I'm sorry. I didn't…"

He straightens and steps away from the wall, rubbing the arm I'm sure must be badly bruised. The confusion from before has disappeared and I find the new look in his eyes completely unreadable. His voice, though, is still gently worried when he interrupts my rambling.

"Yusuke, it's alright."

I shake my head, closing my eyes to block out some of the sensory input making my body scream for him again.

It's "alright"? He's got no clue how not alright this is. Part of me is longing to have him no matter what he thinks or wants, willing to pound him into submission if need be so I can take him.

Gods… what is he doing to me?

"Yusuke, don't…" I jerk back as his hand touches my shoulder, beginning to tremble at the bare touch. My eyes squeeze shut more tightly, my arms crossing across my chest.

"Don't, Kurama. Please…"

Please don't touch me again. I don't think I could stand it. Don't… don't touch me…

Please… please touch me.

"Damn it…"

My closed eyes fill with new tears of desperation as I feel his yoki tentatively reach out to wash over me. He's trying to figure out what's wrong, I know, but it's only making things worse. It's as intimate as physical touch, maybe more so, and as intoxicating.

"Kurama…" I try to find a way to convey what I'm feeling into words, but it comes out a nonsensical stammer. "I…I can't. When you're around me I can't… and I want… fuck, I don't even know what I want."

I spin away, opening my eyes and casting a venomous glare at the far wall, keeping my arms determinedly pinned across my chest. If they're like this they can't move. They can't hurt him again.

Kurama sighs and replies carefully, "I think that your actions just made what you want pretty clear."

I shake my head again, knowing I probably look like a stubborn, panicked- not to mention homophobic- brat. That's not it, though… not totally. My falling for Kurama is definitely weird, definitely surprising, and my liking guys in general is… well… bizarre. It'll take time to get used to, definitely, but eventually I'll end up being okay with it.

This sick sadism, though, I know that I won't. This desire to tear him, cut him, hit him, and savor every second of it… I don't want to…

I'm not… I'm _not_ that kind of person.

"I'm not…" I breathe. There's a moment of silence in the hall as I try to force back these crazy demonic urges surfacing in me. I was at the Dark Tournament way too long, and enjoyed the fights way too much. It must be what's messing with my head now, making me feel…

"Yusuke… please calm down. You're shaking."

_Stop fighting this. I've waited long enough, and there's no way I'm letting him go now. He's my prize to take, and as long as you cooperate this will be pleasurable for you as well. You know you've been aching for it._

Is that voice talking to me like I'm separate from it? Am I actually getting a split personality over this? Can that even happen?

Can I…

"Uhn…" All thoughts stop at once as Kurama steps around me, using both hands to cup my cheeks and lift my gaze. My eyes blur again as they meet his eyes, and my breaths begin to come out in harsh pants.

So beautiful… it shouldn't be allowed. But I'm so glad it is…

"Yusuke, listen to me. There's absolutely nothing wrong with what you're feeling."

_You see? Kurama agrees with me._

Kurama doesn't understand what he's doing to me… what _you're_ doing to me… whatever you are.

"No, you don't understand, Kurama…" As I start to put all my effort into talking I lose control of my body again, and hands start playing with the bottom button of his shirt. "I don't feel this. I don't… don't want you… to…"

"Yusuke…"

The button comes undone between my shaking fingers, and my hand snakes under his shirt to feel his warm, flat belly. Just the feel of it makes my words choke in my throat, and his seem to as well. His eyes take on a soft, hazy sheen that causes my legs to go weak. "Yus…" He bites his lip and grabs my hand, stopping its slow, circular motions across his waist. As soon as the caresses stop he seems able to regain some focus. "Look, you have to calm down, Yusuke, so we can talk about thi-"

My free hand has looped his waist and pulled his hips against mine. He drops the other, both his hands going to my hips to steady himself.

"Can't talk, Kurama. Can't think, can't fight, can't get a friggen night's sleep since the Tournament without these thoughts I don't want to be having." My fingers rake down his cheek, leaving four pale pink scratches in their wake. I ache to dig deeper, to draw blood. "Kurama… this… it's all wrong. I can't be feeling this…"

"Shh…" His thumb passes over my lips, sending me into a moment of rapture so profound that I can barely breath, much less speak. "Yusuke, this is hard for you. I understand that- most human societies aren't very open minded about these kinds of desires…"

Well yeah. Raping and killing people is generally punished pretty heavily… oh, damn. He still thinks I'm talking about the gay thing.

_Raping… well, I'm sure if we did that he'd stop speaking to us as though we were panicked, ignorant children._

"No!"

I pull away again, not understanding how I can be at the same time so turned on and physically sickened by the idea of doing that... of hurting my friend.

_We couldn't pin him down here, of course. When he started to scream the old woman would hear him and interrupt…_

"I can't… can't listen to this."

"Yusuke!" He steps forward, and I stumble desperately back.

_What a sweet face he makes when he's concerned. It's too innocent for my liking, though, and much too controlled. Just wait to see how it looks when he's in the ecstasy of a new injury._

"No," I choke out again. My entire body's aching for not touching him, like he's a drug I'm trying to give up cold turkey. But I can handle this pain- I've handled way worse. I've handled Genkai's friggen Spirit Wave Orb, after all. This should be cake.

I can deal with anything as long as it makes it so I don't hurt him.

"Kurama…I have to go."

"Don't leave like this." His expression is pained. I want to kiss the lines away… but I also want to make them deeper. I shut my eyes and shake my head, backing up another step. It's kind of easier when I don't see him.

"I have to go. We've got a mission after all, right? I'll go… find Kuwabara… kill demons. Killing something, that might help. Yeah. You stay with…w-with Hiei." His name sears my tongue as I say it. I can't believe I'm willingly walking away from him now, and willingly leaving him with Hiei of all people.

Damn it, Hiei's in a coma, okay? It's not like they're gonna be jumping each other the second I leave.

"Yusuke, please don't."

"I… I have to…" My resolve nearly drowns in his pleading gaze as my eyes flicker open, and I force myself to turn away towards the door.

I have to get away from him, away from these thoughts, these conflicting desires threatening to tear me apart.

I have to find something normal. Something safe.

Something… Keiko.

TBC

A/N: Eugh, Keiko. Shudders... Why does she exist? Unfortunately she does, and I can't in good conscience ignore her. Anyway, this was the most intense chapter yet by far, so please let me know what you think or I'll be too embarrassed to post the next one. :P


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Yay, people liked it! You people are wonderful, I love you!! And now as your reward for reviewing, I give you… Keiko! (Please forgive me, but it's necessary…)

**Chapter 10**

**Yusuke's POV**

With no thought but to get away from Kurama, and away from these beautiful, amazing, disgusting thoughts of him, I dart out the door and full speed away from Genkai's temple.

Through the trees, back into the city. Past the bad part of town, through the good part of town… there's only one way I can fix this. I have to get these thoughts out of my head once and for all.

I don't slow my pace until I'm inside the diner.

It's been months since I've been here, since before I went back to train with Grandma for the Tournament, and I feel a wash of cool nostalgia envelop me as I look around what's practically my second home for the first time in over six months.

"Hey, Mr. Yukimura," I call to the man frying a mix of vegetables behind the counter. "Keiko upstairs?" A few customers glance up at my shout, but look back down the second I meet their gazes. A lot of customers around here know my reputation, it seems. Keiko's dad isn't intimidated, though, and smiles quickly in my general direction before moving to stir some noodles in a large pot.

"Yusuke Urameshi! Long time no see. Keiko's in her room, studying as always. You want a bite?"

I force a smile, even though he isn't looking.

"No thanks. I've just gotta talk to her for a minute."

"Then go on up. But don't stay too long or I'll have to check in on you two, and I don't have the time for it right now."

Not really knowing what to say to that I make myself let out a short laugh before dodging around the customers to get to the stairs.

_What are you doing here?_

Stupid brain. I'm going to see Keiko.

_Yes but… why?_

…Because.

I get to her room and swing the door open without knocking.

"Yo, Kei."

She's asleep. A math textbook is still open in front of her, and her head is nestled in her arms on top of her desk. A glance at her clock shows that it's only a little after 8 pm, but I guess sometimes school work is enough to bore even valedictorians-to-be into unconsciousness

I'm about to call out again, but the words don't get out as I move slowly closer. Tilting my head, I instead look her over critically. It's rare to get to look the girl over without her screaming I'm perverted, and I decide to use this opportunity to take a really good look at the person everyone says I'm in love with.

Her hair is brown, and cut to frame her face nicely. I liked it better when it was longer, but she got it burnt off saving my life, so I can hardly blame her. Anyway, liking a person because of her hair is kinda' shallow, isn't it…?

_But Kurama's hair… thick and radiant, flows with the color and vitality of the blood coursing through his veins…_

That doesn't matter. I'm looking at Keiko now.

Her eyes… they're closed now, but they're pretty, all round and innocent.

_A muddy brown color that only seems to reflect any real beauty when they're shining with unshed tears of fear or sorrow- which seems to happen often enough I suppose…_

Not like Kurama's, which are so deep and full of ancient mystery. You never know what's lurking within those shades of vibrant green, and there are those moments in battle when flecks of gold become visible in them, promising the danger and excitement that only his demon side can bring…

Ok, so Kurama's a demon. So he was born to be alluring. (Where the hell have I been getting words like "radiant" and "alluring" anyway?) One major downside to that whole attraction:

He's… well… a _he_.

Not that I'm homophobic or anything. Thinking about Kurama and Hiei being that way doesn't bother me… except that it does… but it shouldn't…

_I never thought bringing you to terms with your own sexuality would be the difficult part in this._

That annoying, know it all part of my brain really needs to learn to shut up.

All right. Everyone says that I love Keiko… there's gotta be_something_ there.

She knows how to stand up to me. That's something. Except… both Hiei and Kurama know how to shut me up when I'm acting like an idiot, and they can do it without freaking out on me. She can fight… well… her slaps hurt like a bitch, anyway. That's something… but not much, really.

So, what the hell do I love about her? We've been friends for so long… our bond shouldn't just fade so easily. It should get stronger. Damn… I should be in love with her.

"Yusuke?"

Those "mud-brown" eyes are slowly opening, and Keiko sits up, straightening her yellow blouse and glancing at the clock in surprise.

"I can't believe I fell asleep," she murmurs. "I guess I just couldn't concentrate on proofs today."

She's awake two seconds and already I'm annoyed. I'm standing in her bedroom, soaked from the rain, while she's sleeping, and she's talking about friggen _math_?

Finally she seems to realize that's weird too, and her gaze turns to me.

"Yusuke… what's going on?"

What_is _going on? When I thought about going to Keiko for help it just made sense- she's my best friend. I'm supposed to be able to talk to her about anything, but how can I possibly describe how fucked up my brain is right now?

'Hey, Keiko. I know you're in love with me, but I'm a flamer and you're not… well… a flame. But Kurama is, and I really want him and not you like I'm supposed to… like I should… like you want me to.' Damn it, there's no way I could just say that.

Keiko stands as I'm still trying to figure out what to say, and crosses her arms.

"Where were you all day, Yusuke? You ran off at lunch and said you'd be back in time for history."

Right… and then I'd passed out on the roof… and dreamt of being Karasu and…

"Well… stuff happened." She rolls her eyes. We're starting in on this fast today.

"Sure. 'Stuff happened.' Like you got bored and decided to skip?"

We sound like an old married couple. Is that why everyone thinks we're supposed to be together? You can't start out old and married. If you do that then where is there left to go?

"Whatever. If that's what you want to believe."

Why did I think I could come to her for help?

_My thoughts exactly._

"Well, what else am I supposed to believe? You never talk to me about anything anymore, Yusuke."

She's hurt- I can see it in those brown eyes. That's why she's acting so mad… she thinks that I'm drifting away from her.

Yeah, Kei, so why don't you push me further away? That makes sense.

"Right. Why don't you try to figure it out without freaking out on me? Hm… I'm a Spirit Detective. What could I possibly be doing that's more important than history class?"

Wrong answer. Her eyes get all huge and frightened.

"Y-you went on another mission? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it kinda came up fast, and anyway, what the hell would you be able to do? You'd just worry."

Her eyes get even wider. She's gonna slap me soon, I can tell.

"Well, don't I have a right to worry about you, Yusuke?"

Strike three slips off my tongue before I can stop it: "Why? It doesn't help anything."

Ow. There came the slap, and my cheek is left burning at the contact. It hurts, alright, but it's nothing I can't handle- I mean, I can get rocks smashed across my head, no problem, after all. The pain I feel has always been more of an emotional one- the fact that I've pushed my friend to her limits yet again, where she felt so insulted she couldn't use her usual restraint to keep from trying to hurt me.

"Well, I'm sorry, Yusuke, if I don't have magical powers, if I can't be in your little club with all of your new friends because I'm not a demon fighter. I can't make invisible swords appear in my hands or dragons fly off my arm to kill people or… or suck people's blood out with killer plant things. I'm just totally useless then, aren't I?"

That's not what I said at all. Why does she have to twist everything so that she's the helpless victim and I'm an evil jerk?

"You're not useless, Keiko. It just doesn't make sense to tell you that all of Japan might be destroyed today by three demons and a few glowing rocks. I had it under control."

_Just leave, detective. This isn't helping anything, and it's rather dull to sit through._

Shut. Up.

"Fine. Then you might have died _again_ and I wouldn't have known where you went until I had to force it out of Botan like I did with the Tournament."

"I told you, I had it under fucking control, ok? Damn it… why did I even come here?"

"I don't know. Were you even going to wake me up or just stare at me for a minute before going off to get yourself killed?"

"Maybe if you gave me a minute to explain stuff before you started screaming assumptions…" I trail off as her eyes dampen.

"You never talk, Yusuke. If I don't ask then I'll never know anything."

_Such a tragedy, honestly. At first I thought that if the enchanting kitsune hadn't been about to distract you the two of you might have had a chance. Now I can see that it's really just time for your sad mockery of friendship to end._

No way. I'm not ending things this way.

_Come on, detective. It's about time this sad drama came to a close._

I don't… I can't… I love Keiko. I do.

_Perhaps kissing Kurama was too big a step for you too quickly. I didn't think you'd panic like this._

Kiss… that should fix this. It's what she wants anyway. It'll solve everything.

_What do you think you're doing?_

I step forward. That voice inside of me smiles.

_This should be amusing. Don't tell me I didn't warn you, though._

Keiko looks nervous, and I feel my gut clench with equaling apprehension. Before I can have any second thoughts I lean forward and touch my lips to hers. She lets out a small, surprised sound that makes me wince, and I shut my eyes, trying to concentrate solely on the feel of the kiss. Her scent is thick, unlike Kurama's- a plain vanilla perfume that she and a bunch of her friends all wear. It's thick, almost choking me.

Perfumes in general just gross me out. Unless you're trying to cover up some sweating disorder or something then there's no need to _try_ and smell. I mean, from a distance they're nice enough, but they can't compare to the natural scent that you can only pick up with true intimacy. Can't compare to…

Ok, I've got to stop thinking. So her scent's a little overwhelming. Nobody's perfect.

_Almost nobody…_

But the actual kissing's not that bad. I mean, it feels… alright.

_After tasting ambrosia your lips are forced to endure a common plum. You're only hurting yourself now, you know._

One of her hands moves to cradle my face, and the other clutches my arm as though still desperately needing my support even now.

It's only when our lips part for a second and she lets out a small, contented sigh do I realize what I'm doing… _who_ I'm doing it with.

This is Keiko. _Keiko_. Gods… I love her but this is a situation I never want to put myself in again. In every way touching her just feels… not even a little bit right.

I pull back quickly, wanting to brush my teeth for twenty minutes, as though cleansing myself would be able to make the memory of what I'd just done disappear.

"Y-Yusuke…" She almost sounds like Kurama now… the way he did hours ago in the hotel when I'd just asked him to keep me warm. That thought makes me feel sick again- what am I turning into today?

I meet her eyes to tell her it was a mistake; to say that it feels just wrong with her- that she's like a sister to me and it can never happen again. But the look in those eyes, those suddenly not so muddy-brown eyes, makes me stop. She seems so happy, and she deserves to be after everything I've ever put her through.

_An… interesting concept._

And Kurama's with Hiei anyway. It's not like that'll ever go anywhere.

She wants me to tell her I love her… the way married people do. But I'm not that good of a liar.

Instead, I force myself to smile, all the while wanting to run as far and fast as possible away from this diner. What I want hardly matters after all this.

"There you go, Kei- talking isn't everything. Now hang tight and worry. I've gotta go save the world."

Then I turn away before she can respond, can say some mushy crap that'll make me want to rip my ears out. By the time I reach the bottom of the stairs I hear her bedroom phone being lifted from its cradle. By homeroom tomorrow half the school will know that Keiko and I are officially a couple.

_Which will make things all the worse for that dear girl when she finds out about you and the fox._

I wipe a sheen of Keiko's pale gloss from my lips in disgust as I re-enter the diner.

Find out what about us? Nothing else is going to happen.

The sick, sarcastic part of my brain seems to laugh again as I wave to Mr. Yukimura and dodge outside into the purifying rain.

_I know the thought pains you, detective, but don't worry. Something most undoubtedly will._

TBC

A/N: Don't worry, it goes back to Y/Kurama next chapter!! So, what do you think of Keiko?


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:**Hello, hello!! Yeah, so I don't want to sound all whiny and ungrateful or anything but… I only got three reviews for the last chapter… I mean, I know it was only a Keiko chapter but even so… well, actually especially so, I would have liked to hear all of your opinions, 'cause it was pretty different from what I usually write. sigh

Anyway, to the three of you who responded, thankyouthankyou!! I was apprehensive about that chapter 'cause it was the last thing I'd written two years ago, and 'cause it was one of the few times I've tried to muddle out a respectable Keiko. Your feedback really helped!

KyoHana: Thanks. That's how I was trying to portray it- she isn't evil, like a lot of people write her, she's just kind of confused and not sure how to act around Yusuke anymore.

Jesanae Tekani: lol, you are so great! Like I said before, you're amazing for catching all that technical stuff. You are planning on becoming a professional editor, right? Thanks so much for the detailed reviews and editing and I'll try to address some of the concrit you mentioned later on.

kittyfoxy: lol, what, you don't want her? Here, you can have a nice Kurama plushie instead. :P Thanks for reviewing!

Ok, from here on in we're dealing strictly with 2007 YnK writing. Since I haven't been doing this story (or any YuYu writing) for two years please excuse it if it sounds slightly off. I'm trying to get back into the groove.

**Chapter 11**

**Kurama's POV**

Hiei hasn't stirred since Genkai started looking after him. I can't tell whether that's a good or bad thing, and apparently neither can Genkai. His spirit energy is undisturbed, he's physically healthy, and nothing seems to be interfering with him by external means.

As Genkai announced after an hour of observation, "It just seems like a thread of the idiot's brain got caught in the subconscious and now he can't get out." Her psychic powers can't pull him free without threat of "tearing" something, and the only way for him to get out of his memories is if he "quits moping around in them and wriggles free himself".

None of these comments are particularly comforting, but she promises that she will keep an eye on him, and if there's change of any kind she'll do anything possible to help him. She seemed to see how important that assurance was to me- that I wouldn't leave his side without that or better. Honestly, I was hoping for better.

Now, though, I've taken my leave from the temple in hopes of finding Kuwabara, Yusuke- whom I've been both desperate and apprehensive of seeing after our last encounter- or one of the two remaining demon threats.

We do, after all, still have a mission to complete, and a mere four days to see it through. What at first seemed like a distant deadline now feels much too close. To think that hours ago Yusuke and I were joking that it would be finished by 8:30. Now all of my teammates are incapacitated or MIA, and we only have one third of our task completed.

To be perfectly honest, though, the safety of Japan as a whole is not quite at the forefront of my mind as I begin my quest for the stones. With a bit of persuasion one of the demons possessing them might feel like informing me as to how the stones could trap an experienced psychic within his own mind. And with a bit more… well, I haven't tortured someone for quite a few years, but I am sure I could come up with a creative way or two to get information on what could be done to remedy Hiei's problem.

It doesn't matter what the cost is to myself, as long as Hiei wakes. Yusuke's mind was freed from control of the enemy at the expense of Hiei's own. If necessary, I will have no problem with retrieving the other stones and making an equal trade, myself.

.-

It's been two hours since my search began, and I am on the trail of one of the two remaining demons. He has a decent amount of spirit energy, but is making no attempt to hide it or his actions, and a string of injured and dead ningen lie in his wake. The going has been slow; most witnesses or "culprits" of the turmoil are too hysterical to be of much use. Apparently dozens of perfectly normal men and women were led to violently attack their peers or injure themselves- to the amusement of a passing demon, no doubt. None of the people I questioned had noticed anyone strange-looking standing nearby, so it's reasonable to assume that he has a humanoid appearance.

Not the brains behind this theft, and hopefully not the leader. I smirk as I sniff the air and finally catch his foul scent. He's the Goki of their group, then. The mindless brawn, and the easiest for someone as "weak" and "innocent" as Shuichi Minamino to best in battle. Being constantly underestimated certainly has its advantages.

All I have to worry about is that stone of his, but my mind has never been easy to manipulate. Once I find him it shouldn't take long to get him into aposition to give me the information I need.

"Kurama? Hey, it is you, thank gosh. Kurama!"

I stiffen as Kuwabara's nasal cry interrupts my silent hunt. Spinning, I sight him a way up the empty street and signal for him to be silent. He nods, then cautiously begins to approach. I growl, low at the back of my throat, as I feel my quarry pull further away. In truth, I'd been happy when I'd encountered neither Yusuke nor Kuwabara thus far in my search. One of Yoko's interrogations is not something I wanted either of my human friends to see, especially as I've no idea how far I might have to push this thick-headed creature before he breaks.

Finally Kuwabara reaches my side, small black eyes darting about nervously.

"Hey, are there, like, demons here?" he whispers. I tilt my head, and he amends, "I mean, evil ones."

"That's debatable," I reply, turning my attention back to the nearly empty road ahead. "But the enemy is getting away."

The black-eyed boy steps past me, peering up at the night-darkened street.

"You can sense that, huh? Man, I hate not having my spirit powers. It's like I lost my hearing or something." I can sympathize, having gone through a similar weakness when I was reborn as Shuichi. There is an important difference, however, between our situations.

Unlike Kuwabara, I was well aware as to the reason why my power had fled me, and I knew that with time it would return. My young, human friend has neither comfort.

It seems that indeed I am the only one of us not afflicted by some illness or another today.

Yet there's still almost an hour left for that to change. I don't want to get ahead of myself.

"I mean," Kuwabara continues to vent softly, "I've had my spirit sense since forever and now it's just gone. It's not like Urameshi who just died and suddenly got all this power. Hey." He pauses and glances around. "Where is Urameshi, anyway?'

I begin up the street again, motioning for Kuwabara to follow.

"We… became separated some time ago, when the circumstances of our mission changed. And what of you? How did you get separated from Hiei?"

He shakes his head, face twisting into a tight scowl.

"How d'ya think? He started acting all freaky like usual and then ran off without any kind of explanation. I mean… we don't really like each other, I know, but we were partners today and I can't believe he just ditched me so he could do everything by himself." He sighs heavily. "I couldn't even follow his energy trail 'cause I can't sense anything. I swear, when I find Shorty I'm gonna beat him so hard that-"

"You might want to wait until he emerges from his coma first," I cut in offhandedly.

Kuwabara nods, continuing, "Well, yeah, I… wait, what?" I stop walking again as I feel my quarry enter a building little over a block away. He's probably looking for a place to rest, and won't be moving again for a while.

"Hiei," I explain softly, "is currently comatose at Genkai's temple. Yusuke's mind was under siege and Hiei used the first psychic stone to save him. It worked, but also backfired, sending Hiei's mind into a chaotic state. He's lost within his own memories right now and, trust me, it is not a pleasant place to be."

Kuwabara blinks twice at my tight tone, putting his hands up as though I'd been threatening to attack him instead of calmly explaining the current situation. Perhaps some of my anxiety had reflected into my tone.

"Whoa, man… ok, so how do we help?"

I shake my head sternly.

"'We' do nothing. I have to find the next demon and get his gem, which will perhaps have the power to help wake Hiei. You will either go home or go to Genkai's temple, where she will be more than happy for the backup guarding your unconscious partner."

Kuwabara swallows, and seems not to like something in my eyes because he begins to avoid meeting them.

"Ok… but don't you… umm, need backup?"

I can't see Kuwabara taking part in this next stage in the mission. His compassion and sense of honor would force him to kill the demon long before any vital information could be obtained.

Forcing my features to soften, I smile.

"Thank you, Kuwabara, but I believe this work would best be done alone. I'll need to move quickly, and I don't have time to develop a team strategy. Every moment wasted is one longer Hiei will be forced to spend in the purgatory of his own mind. Though this may be riskier, it is the best way for now."

The boy nods, seeming unsure but unwilling to argue further.

"Alright, but call out if you need backup. I'm still able to hear stuff sent by other psychics, I think."

"I will," I agree, knowing well that I'll make no such call. "This shouldn't take too long." Then, without waiting for him to turn I do, and begin back up the street in the direction of my prey's energy. He seems quite still now, perhaps on the verge of sleep even.

I do hope he isn't too tired; I'll be keeping him up for quite some time before I allow him to go to his final rest.

------------

TBC

------------

A/N: Yes, short, I know. But I needed to give you something, didn't I? Anyway, I'm working hard on the next bit, but you know what encourages writing!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry about the delay yet again. College started! (eep!) But I've got next chapter planned, though not typed, so it should be coming out in another week or so.

Reviewers, you guys are so amazingly, awesomely cool! Thanks for responding to my desperate plea for reviews!! You are the reason I write. (Ok, not really, but you're the reason I type it up and post. :P )

Jesanae Tekani: heh, we're just starting to get into the heavy stuff. And don't worry, I can't bear to keep Yusuke out of the act for long.

oOKeiraOo: Aww, thanks! I love every kind of review, even the not-coherent ones. :P But yours was definitely coherent, and I'm glad I helped you with your Yusuke/Kurama craving. They're officially my fav pairing of the moment, though I adore Hiei too. My other story, "Bleeding Hearts," has some Yus/Kur in it too, if you're still looking for some.

Sora Sotara: You are amazing! Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter, not to mention practically everything else I've ever posted. Unfortunately, though my love of Hiei is secondary to my love of Yus/Kur, I won't just be cutting him out of my story. He's gonna be important all the way through. Lol, sorry you're starting to find my story boring, though. Hope this gets a bit more interesting for you…

Lunar-eclipse24: Yay! I'm glad you liked my Keiko. I was actually rather proud of that chapter (does that sound vain? Lol)

Kittyfoxy: heh, it's ok. I try not to hate Keiko, but sometimes I just can't manage it. And I'm trying to find useful things for Kuwabara to do without his Spiritual Awareness, because he's awesome and needs to be included. Well… we'll see how that goes.

Pinoy otaku: lol, sorry to keep you holding your breath for so long. Hands Pinoy an oxygen mask. I'm so glad you're liking this, though!

FlyingWyvern: I think Kurama's trying to avoid thinking about Yusuke until the conflict's over. Heh... we'll see how long he manages that.

KyoHana: Aww! Hugs and hearts to KyoHana. Your reviews are always so sweet and encouraging.

**Chapter 12**

**Kurama's POV**

A shallow cut pierces the yellowed flesh of the creature's chest, but only a quick wince broadcasts that it feels any pain. I take the information in with a nod.

This demon was slow, stupid, and easily entrapped, but he does have a tolerance for pain. The thorns from my rose whip- which lash him to the motel room's desk chair- dig deeply into his arms and legs, but he still gives no reaction, except to snarl and snap, "Enough with the power play. You've got me tied down, now what do you want?"

The thorns lengthen subtly, but he acknowledges the change with only a wince.

"Don't speak," I begin calmly, "until you're asked a question. When asked, you are to answer immediately and with complete honesty. Don't give me trouble and don't waste my time, and you might get out of this with a good part of your body still intact. Lie, or choose to be less helpful than you can be, and these thorns now cutting off the blood flow to your hands will move to more vital parts of your anatomy. Are we clear?"

Fear flickers through my prey's small gray eyes, probably not so much at my threats of violence but the complete matter-of-factness with which they were spoken. When people see Yoko they expect this sort of behavior. As Shuichi my smaller, more innocent form inspires a good deal less initial terror. The demon's small mind probably finds it hard to comprehend such power and threats of violence from one who seems in most aspects to be human.

After four seconds pass I growl, grab the demon's thick right pointer finger and shove the shard of bamboo I'd used to cut open his chest under his nail.

He lets out a hiss of pain, and his body jerks vainly in his restraints.

"I just asked you a question, vermin. Do you understand me?"

He growls, twisting his head to the side as though he can't stand to meet my eyes as he responds, "Yes."

I smile- pleased though far from happy.

"Good." Leaning forward, I pull the bamboo free with a violent tug that earns me a sharp yelp. Think, violet liquid begins to ooze out of the tip of the digit.

I decide to start with a simple question.

"So, vermin, what is your name?" He seems surprised, and I flash a pointed grin. "I assume you do have one, and I really wouldn't want you to start losing body parts so early in the game…"

"You're torturing me and you don't even know who I am?"

Ugly, brainless, _and_ uncooperative. With a sigh I grab his thick neck in my frustratingly small human hand and squeeze tightly.

"You listen as though you only have one ear, vermin, and yet physically you give the impression you have two. I could lop one of those unsightly lumps off the side of your face so that in the future people will know they have to explain things several times before you listen. I am short on time, and more so on patience. When I ask a question I expect a prompt answer. Now speak, or I will begin to destroy the symmetry of your pig-like face."

Hiei would laugh now, if he saw me. I've told him that my appetite for violence has faded during my years in the human world, that things are best settled through diplomacy and not fear. Now, the moment he's placed in danger I revert to a cold-blooded demon again. One stressful day and I've ready to slice off ears.

It doesn't matter.

I'll do whatever it takes to make sure my friend wakes from his nightmares.

The demon's teeth clench, eyes narrow to slits, but he mutters, "Sai."

A simple name, worthy of his nature.

"Sai," I repeat, letting go of his throat and patting the mop of black curls on his head, simply because he can't do anything to stop it. "See, that wasn't too difficult, was it?" Now that I've established my power I should move on to questions that actually matter.

"So, Sai, where is the stone?"

The demon's entire body tenses, and he repeats quietly, "The stone?"

"Of course," I laugh, pacing around the chair. "Do you honestly think that I would be wasting my time here on you for any other reason? The stones you and your friends stole have the power to destroy this world: a power I will trust none to bear, most certainly not one of your narrow intellect. If you had the stone on you, you would surely have attempted to use it against me by now, so I want to know where you are keeping it."

The demon looks nervous now, more so than before. He wants to speak but knows that I won't like what he has to say. I debate whether to wait him out or lop off a finger as incentive for him to speak (my demon instincts adamantly arguing for the latter) when he growls, "Those things, I knew they'd be a lot more trouble than they were worth. I'm not even sure why I agreed to go with those others to steal them in the first place. You came to the right place, hunter, but too late. About an hour ago someone else came and took that cursed thing."

We'd lost the stone to an unknown party?

"Who?"

He shakes his head frantically.

"I don't know. He looked like a human kid, like you. But he had powers… psychic powers, and when he told me to give him the stone I just… did. Then he laughed and disappeared. My senses only came back after he was gone."

My anger flares, and he sees it in my eyes. The Yoko is pressing to the surface, begging for a chance to tear this pathetic weakling to pieces for losing my only lead to saving Hiei. He must see it within my eyes because his voice takes on a panicked edge.

"Look, I'm telling the truth, ok? Some human kid stole the stone. Why don't you go track him down?"

"No need," comes a new voice, familiar but so unnaturally cold that it takes me a moment to place. "You're slower than usual, Kurama. I can't believe I beat you to the prize. Good thing you and I are on the same team or you'd be losing miserably right now."

I turn to the motel room's door and catch sight of Yusuke's form dimly silhouetted against the street lamp's flickering light. He's leaning against the doorframe as though he had been here for several minutes, and I realize with some discomfort that he very well may have been.

His spirit energy is more adeptly hidden than it has ever been before, and if he hadn't spoken I doubt I would have noticed him until I left.

My prey turns as well, and jumps despite his bindings.

"There. That's him. He's got what you want and I have nothing. Go kill each other and let me go."

Yusuke's lazy gaze turns to the demon.

"You really are an idiot. Didn't he tell you not to talk unless you were asked something?"

Calmly, my friend raises his hand to point condescendingly at the other. I don't realize what he's doing until a small burst of blue energy shoots from him and right through Sai's heart.

"Yusuke!" The detective straightens with a smirk and steps into the room.

"I mean- here we are, having a conversation, and he just feels like he gets to interrupt. Doesn't anyone teach you demons manners?"

I look to my now-dead quarry, and take a small step away from Yusuke.

"I probably just should have killed him before when I took the stone, but I thought 'hey, low-class demon, not really much of a threat'. Now, though, he went and had to be annoying _and_ useless, so…"

"Yusuke, you do realize that you just killed someone." All day he's been acting strangely, but this remorseless, absentminded murder is hardly acceptable as nervousness or a few confused touches is.

He closes the door behind him, and the room loses almost all of its light. My body tenses as one it has assessed to be dangerous begins to approach.

"Yeah." The coldness is completely gone from his voice now, and that, if anything, makes his words more frightening. "A weak, evil demon. It's not like I don't do that practically every day."

"Only when they pose a threat," I bite back. "Not because they annoy you."

Even though I don't want to believe that Yusuke is a danger to me I automatically begin to search for possible methods of escape or battle strategy.

My friend is stronger, has a more long-distance weapon, and two of the stones which, by the late Sai's testimony- he seems to know how to use.

He is also standing before the only door and window, making escape nearly impossible.

"Kurama, you seem nervous." By his tone, he finds that amusing. "I can see those wide eyes of yours darting about- window, door, dead demon, door… you scared of me now?"

I shake my head, though I'm not sure if that's really true. Even beyond the murder- for it's true enough I've seen Yusuke kill many times before, if not under these circumstances- his tone, his smirk, the swagger in his walk… it's all wrong.

Is it possible that Hiei's attempt to free his mind didn't work, and a demon still holds him under sway?

…Hiei wasn't acting normally either… had he really helped Yusuke at all?

He steps closer again and my foot, sliding backward, hits the room's wall.

"Don't lie, kitsune. It might come naturally but it doesn't become you."

"Yusuke, why are you acting like this?"

He's right in front of me now… I shouldn't have let him come so close. With anyone else I wouldn't have, but this being _Yusuke_ I feel hesitant to make a move against him.

"Good question, kit. I haven't been feeling like myself all friggen day. Funny thing is, I think I actually feel better than usual. Feel more… free."

"You sound like you're on drugs. Yusuke… did something happen to you?"

He's less than half a meter away. The room's bed is to my left, but I could slide to the right and but a more safe distance between the two of us. Knowing that, I still hold my ground.

"Happen?" I catch a faint whiff of vanilla in the air as he leans in closer, and my nose wrinkles with distaste. "That'd make sense, wouldn't it? Why I'm suddenly so… so unable to stop thinking about you." He shuts his eyes, and shakes his head slightly, as though trying to get his thoughts in order. "Every night you're all I see… all I want. It's driving me insane."

"Yusuke…"

His thick, gorgeous eyelashes press together more tightly for a moment, then drift open to peer at me with the same fever they'd had this afternoon.

I should move. He isn't safe in this state… I really should move away…

His hand comes up to hover right beside my cheek, and I can feel warmth radiating off of him. My desire to leave is all but gone, and I begin to forget the corpse of the life he had just destroyed moments before. It was, after all, a demon, an enemy, and our opponent on this case.

But that doesn't explain Yusuke's behavior. It isn't normal. It isn't right.

"Don't argue what you know perfectly well you enjoy." My friend's smirk is soft and sultry as he reveals one of the psychic stones in his right palm. Growling, I slap the hand away from my cheek.

"You've been reading my thoughts? What's wrong with you?"

Pocketing the stone, he leans in closer, a hand roving through my hair. I wince as he grabs a lock and breathes the scent of it in hungrily.

"There's that fiery spirit, Kurama. I'd almost been afraid you'd lost it."

My breath catches in my throat, and my heart begins to race faster than ever. Inari, how can he sound so much like…

He uses his grip on my hair to pull my face in close to his. At any other time, under any other circumstances, this straightforward attraction from him would be more than welcome, but now, hearing him borrow these actions, these phrases, that aren't his…

"I'm supposed to be playing all these games with you, Kurama. A brush of hands here, a sly comment there… all these little things to make you want me. That's cool and all, and- trust me- any kind of contact with you is more than welcome, but right now I need more than that. I'm through playing."

I turn my head away as he leans in to kiss me, and reply softly.

"So why are you 'playing' Keiko, then?" As expected, Yusuke stiffens when he hears the girl's name. "I can smell her on your breath."

"Damn fox nose," he mutters, grip painfully tight on my hair now, and I feel a few strands tear free as I refuse to face him again. "Yeah, I kissed her, and every second of it made me want to rip my skin off. I don't like her that way, but even if I did… absolutely nothing could compare after feeling you." His second hand rests, shaking, on my waist, and I blink hard as his lips whisper across my earlobe. "Come on, kitsune. You said it seems like I'm on drugs, right? That's just 'cause this skin, your scent, your face… they're more addictive than anything else I know of. You are the most perfect drug."

Some of these words don't even sound as though they could be coming from Yusuke. It's like I'm hearing a script from someone who doesn't know quite how to write him and is constantly drifting from his normal speech pattern to a more poetic, seductive drawl.

At the same time I'm confused, frightened… and completely melting.

"No addiction is ever healthy," I caution after several moments too long in silence.

"Then let me get sick, kit. I don't mind. As long as you nurse me back to health again."

I turn slowly and meet his eyes, wondering whether those words came from the Yusuke I know or this new creature within him. His eyes, though… they are his eyes. They are soft and angry and puzzled all at the same time, but they are not the eyes of that stranger within him.

I'm still confused by his behavior, but not nearly so much as Yusuke seems to be- at war within himself. Battling desire and obligation, social standards and his own, much more accepting moral code… and a dozen other emotions I never even knew existed within him before today.

I want to free him from his turmoil, but would my walking away or kissing him be the more helpful action now?

"I vote for the second one," Yusuke breathes. I feel myself trembling with that inexplicable fear that being close to Yusuke seems to cause in me now. Something deep within me is screaming that this isn't right, and I've learned to trust my instincts without question… "Help me get the taste of Keiko out of my mouth."

Now I'm questioning. I don't lean forward or away, trying again to remember that this boy is only a child, and that this is something that I absolutely should not be doing, as his lips move in to capture mine.

I lose my train of thought as I feel my doubts begin to drown in his passion, an inexperienced but potent kiss tainted with so many emotions I can't imagine how he's been hiding them as well as he has.

I'd had no idea that this so-called "simple crush" went so deep.

He moans before I even realize that I'm responding, that one hand is cupped around his neck, pulling his head closer as our lips press against the other's, hard enough to bruise. The taste of him is sweeter than I'd imagined, and I need more…

It seems I've been keeping something pent up as well. I've been thinking of him, dreaming of him, since at least the Tournament… and it's not that I want Hiei any less, but this is so different… so new…

Wait… Hiei…

I break the contact between our lips, breaths coming in and out in shaking gasps. I can feel the same reactions in him as our faces hover centimeters apart.

"Yusuke this… this isn't the time to deal with this. We have the second stone… we should return to Genkai."

"Nn… Genkai?" He doesn't smell like Keiko anymore, and my every sense is on overdrive as the hand on my waist traces over the hem of my pants toward my belly. "Why?"

"Yusuke…" I catch his hand in mine and draw it up to kiss apologetically. "We'll… we'll discuss this later. After the mission."

The fever enters Yusuke's eyes and then is gone, leaving me shaken.

"Right… once we wake Hiei up."

He doesn't try to hide the jealousy in his heart, and I let out a soft, weary breath. Jealousy… I get enough of that from Hiei.

I understand… or at least, I'm trying to. In my thousand years as Yoko not one person save Kuronue dared become angry at my capricious nature, but now both Hiei and Yusuke are making it very clear that a physical relationship will not be accepted as a simple extension of our friendship.

Jealousy is simply a concept I've never been personally introduced to… though I can plainly recognize it radiating from the detective now. Half a minute into a physical relationship and already he wishes to call me his own.

"Yusuke…"

He meets my eyes for a moment with a pained, reproachful look. Somehow his behavior actually makes me feel better- it might not be ideal, but at least it truly is Yusuke.

…Wait… obviously it's Yusuke. Who else would it be?

"Yusuke, listen to me. Hiei is one of my closest friends, one of my most trusted companions. His safety means everything to me." I see Yusuke's jaw clench, his body tense. I brush my thumb over his cheek, hoping my sincerity will manage to break through his already forming wall of repression, "And if you give me a chance later, Yuske, we'll discuss exactly what we mean to each other."

I have to be very careful with this, with him. Hiei is already much more comfortable pretending that his feelings for me don't exist, and he understands and accepts my nature.

With Yusuke things are obviously different, and he has already shown today that he has little to no grip over his feelings or what they might lead him to do.

He shakes his head, moving the hand still encased in my own to brush my cheek.

"No. Let's talk now."

I smile- my friend never really has been the patient type, has he?

"Later. A life in jeopardy comes before our personal feelings."

Sliding away from him, I begin towards the motel's door, casting a small prayer to Inari that Botan hadn't been the ferry girl sent to collect Sai's soul. I have a feeling that Yusuke might not have completely resolved things with Keiko- in the state he's in I wouldn't be surprised if he kissed her, decided he didn't like it, and left without a word- and the scene we just experienced is one that Botan wouldn't even think to keep quiet about.

I glance to the slumped body in the desk chair and take in a slow breath before grabbing the room's broken door handle.

If Yusuke's feelings for me somehow led him to doing that, then I'd better make sure that I don't make him too jealous.

I… or Hiei… could end up paying a high price for his desire.

TBC

A/N: I was going to do a much longer and more intense torture scene with Sai, but decided it wasn't exactly essential to the plot. Hope it didn't disappoint anyone! Love to all, and I'll update soon! (Sooner if you review.)


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm so glad that not everyone's forgotten about this story! (lol, well, Sora did. :P ) Here's a nice, quick update for you all! (and I've got to get writing on upcoming chapters. I've got the ending all planned out now… Squeak!)

Sora Sotara: lol, I definitely appreciate your honesty… oh, and thanks for catching the typo! I fixed it ASAP.

FlyingWyvern: Yay, I'm glad you liked it. Kurama is being a bit more unobservant than usual, isn't he? Hope he catches on soon.

KyoHana: I completely agree. If he were dealing with anyone besides Yusuke, Hiei, and Karasu, Kurama would probably have got everything figured out and resolved hours ago. Of course it's got to be those three… when it rains… :P Thanks as always for the great review!

Pinoy otaku: ooh, this update was quick! (ish.) And that is amazingly, awesomely sweet. Thanks!

**Chapter 13**

**Karasu's POV**

This is… unexpected.

I had possessed complete control over the detective since he walked away from that whining girl of his several hours ago. I managed to gain the second stone with relative ease, and followed the kitsune, unnoticed, for nearly an hour. The child felt no need to fight my actions, far too lost in his own muddled musing to care about much else.

When I used his hand to kill that worthless demon my kitsune was interrogating, however, it snapped Yusuke Urameshi's thoughts back to attention. His supposed capacity to kill without even consciously choosing to was for some reason disturbing to him, and he began to fight for control, pushing back the "dark part of him" that had somehow became an absent-minded killer.

Then, while I was still reeling from his sudden struggle into control he finally took his chance with the kitsune. I warned him against it but, for the moment, his will was too strong for me to make an impact on his thoughts.

_Patience is a virtue, you know,_ I chide my host as Kurama slips away toward the door. _To win the attentions of one such as Kurama you have to learn to play the game… to make him come crawling to you, have his own desire build until he can't think about his friend or his mission. You were close, but you got the timing wrong._

"Shut up," he mutters once the two of us are alone with the corpse. As usual, my conflicting voice in his mind isn't so much as questioned. "At least I finally got a real taste."

_You got less with him than you did with the girl._

"Did I?" He rubs his fingers into his palm. Our hand is still tingling from the kitsune's gentle kiss across it. "Felt like a lot more…"

He begins to follow Kurama out the door, and my thoughts turn back to the kitsune's surprising response to my host's sudden confidence. So readily he had fallen into the embrace, giving himself to the kiss in a way that had me nearly convinced that the detective's straightforward attitude would work, despite my earlier doubts.

In the act itself, of course, Kurama was perfection. I could feel the exact moment, over 20 seconds in, when the fox's thoughts actually caught up to his body. His lips, moving until then in perfect sync with my host's, paused for a second, and the hands clenched tightly around us jolted and loosened their grip. His young ningen form was screaming for just a taste of uninhibited freedom, and I can tell from trapped inside the firebrat's mind why. The physical rewards in that relationship come few and far between, and however much they both enjoy the quick release when it comes, it's still a pathetic amount compared to what most demons are used to- much less free-spirited kitsunes.

However, because Yusuke stepped forward so soon, and opened his heart so readily, Kurama's logical mind began to deduce that Yusuke, still young and passionate and _human_, would likely want a relationship out of this, and would become jealous at the mention of the koorime.

Pulling back, he made a comment on just that person and, of course, the detective failed his test by becoming upset at hearing Hiei's name.

Kurama began to wonder if he wanted to be in another possessive relationship, and pulled away.

All this makes sense.

What I can't believe is that the kitsune still doesn't seem to know that something has changed within Yusuke Urameshi. At several points I was sure I'd been discovered- I saw the flickers of fear and recognition in his eyes… he even asked the Jaganshi about a crow, but at every interval he pushes the idea aside.

Does the possibility of my being here really terrify him so? So much that he can't even bring himself to consider the idea?

Or is he ignoring the idea for another reason completely? He knows that if he admits to himself that I'm whispering into the detective's mind then his conscience will force him to begin working against me. He'll have to give up his tryst in favor of morality and lose the most exciting experience he's had in his whole human existence.

He doesn't want to want this, but he does, and to convince himself that he's not a monster he's denying what he knows perfectly well to be true.

The only real question I have now is… should I allow him to indulge in denial a bit longer, or force his hand and see if the kitsune's morals win out in the end?

**Yusuke's POV**

That was the most amazing experience in my life. I guess there's no denying it anymore- I'm… in love with Kurama. This isn't gonna end well.

Right now, though, that really doesn't matter to me.

Because… that was really amazing.

I didn't even know that something like a kiss could do so much to a person- could cause such strong emotions. I mean, I've heard about it on those stupid daytime TV shows, but I figured that it was just over-dramatized to make the show more interesting.

Because… Kurama's experienced and all but still… wow.

And that begs the question- how the hell am I gonna tell Keiko? _What_ am I gonna tell Keiko? Can I even tell Keiko?

These feelings for Kurama are so new, so… weird… it's like there's something deep inside me, something unnatural, making me feel this.

Man, I wish I could believe that. 'Cause there's no way Kurama can ever feel this strongly back for me while Hiei's around.

Or… hell… ever.

He's Kurama. _Kurama._ Damn, I'm getting turned on now just thinking about him. I can't even tell where I'm going… I'm just concentrating on him a few meters ahead. He could be leading me straight into hell and I'd never know it.

One kiss and I'm completely obsessed.

Scratch that- I'm obsessed and then we kiss and I go totally mental.

Wow, we're back at the hag's temple already. I guess we were moving pretty fast. Either that or I've been mesmerized by the shine of his hair a lot longer than I thought.

"Genkai!" Kurama's uncharacteristic shout breaks the calm quiet of the temple, and the old lady's here in an instant. "How is he?" The kit's voice is soft again. I guess he sees how pale and drawn Genkai's face is.

"Worse. It's a good thing his sister isn't around. She'd begin to suspect something if she saw those tears of his."

I swallow, dragging my thoughts with a tremendous force of will from Kurama to my injured friend.

"He's been crying again?"

The old lady looks from Kurama to me for the first time, and seems surprised that I'm here.

"Didn't expect you back, dimwit, after the way you scurried off before."

I glare, wanting to shoot back a response, but for some reason nervous about revealing the stones in my possession to Genkai. I can't figure out why… I know I have to, and shoving in the old hag's face just how helpful I've been and making her eat her words would usually be really appealing right now, but I just… I guess I just wanna keep them for myself. I think I understand a little of why Hiei was willing to drill that eye into his forehead now. The power to reach into someone's else's mind is…

_Intoxicating, isn't it? And it's so much less daunting to approach Kurama when you can hear his thoughts screaming out for you to come._

I swallow, trying to keep up cool under the harsh rays of Genkai's steady gaze. It's hard, though. I can still hear those thoughts I'd sensed from Kurama in the hotel room, egging me on, drawing me in…

'_Yusuke… there's something different about you. Something in those eyes, a secret in those lips… changing you. Empowering you. I don't understand yet, but I want it.'_

That was about the gist of his confused thoughts while we kissed, up until he remembered how much danger Hiei's in. Gods, the thought's driving me crazy- that he's drawn to me, wants even some part of me. And I want to give it to him. More than I've ever wanted anything I want to hear him call out my name…

"Yusuke."

I shiver as his voice breaks through my silent rambling, and to cover it look up and reply quickly.

"Yeah?"

The kit's eyes are on my knowingly, and Grandma looks sort of suspicious as well. I'm sure Kurama knows where my mind had wandered, and his voice is a little tight as he replies, "The stones, Yusuke. Master Genkai wants to see if those two will be enough to wake Hiei."

I nod, and reach into my pocket for the two tiny but powerful gems. As soon as my fingers close around them, cool and smooth like rocks worn down by the ocean, I feel a new lurch of foreboding. Damn… I don't want to let go of them. I don't want to drop these gems into that woman's wrinkled old hands. She doesn't deserve them. She'll destroy everything if she takes them…

Damn… am I hooked on the power already? I get that it's addictive, like any drug would be… like Kurama is… but I'm absolutely sure that if these psychic gems go to Genkai I might as well start digging my own grave.

"Dimwit, do you have them or not?" Huh, that's an unfamiliar lilt in her voice… I think the hag's really worried about me. I guess I must be acting pretty weird.

Well, I'm not gonna let a couple of rocks control my life, not when I just quit smoking during that Nazi-lady's training sessions before the Tournament. If I can beat that addiction I should definitely be able to handle this.

…But… Gods, I could use a serious nicotine fix right now…

My ears kind of pop as I stretch my arm out toward Grandma's… and the world goes a little fuzzy. My heartbeat quickens, and I feel suddenly panicked. I can't do it… can't give it up… can't be discovered.

Discovered? …What the hell?

"Yusuke!"

Damn it, Hiei needs my friggen help here… I just… I have to let go…

_Fine._

My hand shudders and opens, and the glimmering gems fall.

I don't die, which I guess is good, but the strong undercurrent of fear doesn't subside.

The rushing in my ears does fade, though, and the room swims back into focus. Well, it does a little anyway, enough for me to realize that neither Genki nor Kurama have turned their attention from me, and both of their expressions are unhealthily concerned.

"Yusuke," Kurama murmurs, taking a step toward me. "Are you alright?" I don't answer. How can I? I don't even know what the hell's going on, except I might have been getting high on some rocks. But I have to say something.

I try to force out a nonchalant grin, but my lips have trouble cooperating. I feel like a little part of me died when I handed those stones away. Like I'd signed away my life, like I'd given up my only shred of hope in this world. I need help. I need Kurama…

But Hiei needs him more.

"Yeah, I'm great. Go. Worry about Hiei."

I didn't mean to sound bitter, but I guess maybe I did 'cause a little hurt enters his eyes along with concern. Before he can say anything, though, Kuwabara darts out into the hall from some bedroom (who even knew he was here at all?) and yells, "Uh… Kurama, you'd better get in here now!"

The kit's head turns slightly, but then he looks back at me, loathe to leave. I don't want him to either, but I nod encouragement anyway, and in a second he's spun away.

"What is it?" I hear him murmur as he reaches Kuwabara at the doorway. The other doesn't respond, though, so I don't find out what's going on. Kurama's eyes fly toward the room as though he hears something I can't, and he darts inside without another word.

Kuwabara moves up the hall, towards us, looking uncomfortable.

"Shorty's been muttering some weird stuff for a while, now… a lot of stuff I don't think he'd ever say…"

Genkai nods matter-of-factly, finally turning her piercing gaze away from me to look at Kuwabara.

"Well, he's trapped within his memories, so there's a good chance that a lot of what's passing through his lips now are things he's heard from others."

Kuwabara's eyes narrow, and he crosses his arms tight over his chest. Now I'm really curious about what the fire brat… no, not the fire brat-_Hiei_, my friend Hiei- has been saying in his sleep.

"Man…" Kuwabara mutters after a second. "People have said mean things to him."

Genkai and I glance at each other, both wondering which parts of Hiei's past came spilling out of his mouth, and me telling her she's an idiot for letting them alone together when he's like this, and her glaring back that it wasn't like Kuwabara had given her much of a choice.

Whatever. Not like it's my problem if Kuwabara finds out Hiei's big secret.

"Well, we don't know the exact context of anything that's going on in his mind. When he wakes up feel free to ask him yourself." Kuwabara and I both laugh, and a small portion of that jittery tension in my chest eases up. Genkai smirks. "I thought not. Now, I'm sure Kurama's going to be keeping watch over him for the rest of the night, so why don't you both go home? We might well still need the third stone to wake him up, and if that's the case you two might as well be rested."

And just like that all the tension is back. Go home? Go away? Leave Kurama… leave the stones? Wake Hiei up? I can't even tell which of these ideas terrifies me the most. Not a single bit of it is rational, but I feel like… no, I'm _sure_ that I can't just leave.

"Nah," I try to keep my voice cool and nonchalant, and avoid Genkai's gaze 'cause I know she'll see right through my mask of cool with one look. Instead I look directly at Kuwabara. "You can head home, loser, but I think I'll stick around for a while. Mom doesn't exactly have the welcome mat rolled out if I try to get in after one anyway. Might as well be out the whole night."

Kuwabara jumps and swivels about in search of a clock.

"Wh… it's… it's after one?" Looking to Genkai, he twiddles his pointer fingers together before adding quickly, "Yeah well… if you guys really don't need me around for the night then… well… I might as well head on home, shouldn't I? Yeah. Ok then. See you tomorrow!"

And with that he's out the door and down the front walk faster than Hiei could've gone. Amazing what fear of a big sis's wrath can inspire.

Genkai glances at me, rolling the stones impatiently in her hand as she sizes me up.

"You sure you want to spend the night here, dimwit? The guest beds are about as comfortable as a couple of half-rotted boards."

I smirk, knowing that she wants me to go so she can experiment with the psychic rocks. I want her gone just as bad, 'cause I'm burning up inside at the thought of Kurama being alone with Hiei and it's gonna show any second.

"So you've gotten some more comfortable ones since I trained here," I reply, eyes darting to the door Kurama's inside, wondering what he's doing and how Hiei is and if the kit's thinking of me at all. I've got to get in there. "Don't worry, Grandma. I'm not really planning on getting that much sleep anyway. Hiei needs protection now and all, and the third demon could come for those two stones any time, so I'll be on watch with Kurama."

The hag shrugs, giving up arguing.

"Then I'll be in my meditation room. Don't disturb me unless something important happens."

"Gotcha."

With a curt nod she turns away, striding up the hall, past Hiei's room, and disappears down another passage.

Thank gods she's gone. Now if Hiei just stays quiet for a while I'll be able to get nice, close, and personal with Kurama. Maybe I'll get to kiss him again. Maybe we can…

Damn it, what am I thinking? I can't do anything now, while Hiei could be dying for all I know. He's my teammate, and he's in trouble. He comes first.

_Why? It's not like you or Kurama can do anything for him until the old woman works out how to use the stones to help him. You might as well have some fun while you wait._

That… does make sense. We could go stir-crazy watching Shorty lay around trapped in nightmares, or we could let off some energy, falling into each other.

Wait… but I can't. I can't after Keiko… when she thinks…

_I can't believe you can even think of her now._

Of course I can. She's my best friend… and I… I love…

_Kurama. Don't bother attempting to deny it after all that's happened. And don't deny what we both know- he wants you too._

"But…I…"

_By all the gods of heaven and hell, you are the most stubborn person in the three worlds when it comes to denying yourself pleasure. Fortunately though, I am not nearly so self-sacrificing._

What the hell… you_are_ me. You should be just as fucking 'self-sacrificing' as I am.

_Or maybe I am the part of you unwilling to live in denial. If I take control I guarantee that you won't regret it._

I take a few uncertain steps up the hall, before pausing and shaking my head in disgust.

"No thanks," I whisper. "I think I'm doing perfectly fine right here. I can't just go in there when Hiei's unconscious and…"

_Fortunately, what I said before was not a request. Sit back and relax, fearful shell._

My feet begin to move again. I will myself to stop, but I can't bring myself to so much as slow down. That deep and hidden part of me… the part of me unwilling to give Kurama up for anything… suddenly it's taken hold of me and is refusing to let go.

I don't fight it for long, tired of arguing with myself for the time being. I don't know what I want… I don't know what to do. So I just let my feet tread silently up the hall toward Hiei's room, and as I do the world begins to slide out of focus…

**TBC**

A/N: Uh oh… sounds like something big's coming. But what do I know? I'm just the author… :P Send me reviews and I'll send the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Yeah so… I'm just going to say it so that none of you have to. I suck. I truly, completely, and utterly suck. What has it been, four months since my last update? Yeah, so my muse curled up and died at the hand of the terrible creature called College, and is barely resuscitated now that I'm back home. Literally, I could write nothing that was not school work the entire time I was there (maybe it had something to do with being an all-girls' school and all my writing yaoi…) and that, my friends, was a seriously dark and painful time for this writer girl. Anyway, so yeah, deepest apologies, and I'm going to be writing like crazy over break so I can give you people nice and prompt updates even when I get back to school (well, off to my NEW school, but that's a different story).

Reviewers: I love you all so incredibly much!! I was horrid for not updating, but that doesn't mean I don't cherish your feedback- in fact, if I hadn't just stumbled across the folder of reviews I save in my email inbox I probably would have decided it's been too long and I shouldn't bother continuing at all. So yeah, you guys inspire me to write, so I hope you all haven't forgotten me, and I will really, really try to keep giving regular updates 'til I finish up this story.

And now, (FINALLY) on with the fic.

**Chapter 14**

**Karasu's POV**

Things have changed quickly, and not for the better. My shell surprised me when he turned the psychic stones over to the old woman, and now that they are in her possession I find myself in a precarious position. I can't say whether the power of the two stones will be able to undo what I did when I threw the fire-brat's mind into chaos, but if he does wake, and tells the woman or Kurama of my presence, it will spoil my game, to say the very least.

I would have liked to move more slowly, to continue to subtly twist the detective's will to a point where he would break and act out my desires on his own. Even now I can feel his will crumbling, and all I would have to do is sit within him and watch the beautiful destruction unfold. It wouldn't have been long either, until his will came to coincide with my own. I could feel his mind bending more with each passing moment, his own repressed feelings leaving him susceptible to me in a way that would have had him acting out our shared dreams in less than a day.

But by then Hiei might have had the chance to reveal my presence to the witch with the stones, and she would surely use them to force me out of her precious pupil's mind. No, the game has changed, and I must move to defend my position quickly, before I find myself exiled to spirit world.

And for that I will need Kurama's aid.

**Kurama's POV**

"Kura…he…he's in me. My Jagan links… Kurama… Yusuke's not… safe… in me, Kurama…"

For nearly two minutes, since I entered the room, Hiei has been muttering the same desperate phrases, as though his nightmares had gotten caught on a loop. The words themselves I believe I recognize -- fragments from the garbled message I'd half-deciphered this afternoon. He was so desperate to warn me then, and now even in his nightmares he is plagued by the need to inform me of some danger…

"Hiei, please..." I catch one shaking hand in my own, hoping that somehow through the screaming of his own mind he can hear me. "I'm going to need more than that. What's in you? What danger is Yusuke in?"

He just keeps on muttering, unaffected by my words.

"Enemy… fox, he hears… in me. My Jagan links… Yusuke… fox, he's inside… he's… enemy…"

I press my tongue to the back of my teeth, and force back the frustrating burn of hot tears in my eyes. What's been happening to me recently? I used to be a master at controlling my weaker emotions -- I cannot even remember the last time I'd felt the urge to let tears fall -- but now… everything's been falling apart recently, hasn't it? The sight of Hiei, usually so strong, so utterly in control, reduced to this pale, babbling _thing…_

"It's painful." I stiffen as I hear Yusuke's voice, uttered from only centimeters behind me. I hadn't heard or sensed his approach… another sign of my newfound weakness, I suppose. I would usually have been able to pick up Yusuke's thunderous footsteps from halfway down the hall. "Seeing him lying there like that, right in front of you. So close, so helpless, and despite the fact that you could easily reach out your hand and touch him you are completely unable to do anything to save him."

My jaw clenches, the silken words wisping into me and wrapping around my heart, squeezing tightly. My breathing constricts. I find my vision blurring as the tears surge forward. Hiei murmurs wordlessly and the sound rips through me like a sword.

This isn't acceptable. With Hiei lost to us I should be focusing on being twice as vigilant, not less. And with Yusuke so obviously distracted… and Kuwabara's powers utterly gone… this is no time for weakness. No time for my human emotions to start vying for my attention. I am the only member of the team left whose body or mind has not been threatened or compromised, and I have no right or reason to be acting this weak.

Shutting my eyes, I take a breath and allow a long, soft shudder to run through me, releasing the tension verging on panic that had wanted to escape through tears. After exactly three seconds of silently allowing my desperate emotions dominance over my body they have managed to shrink back to a manageable size, and I tuck them away carefully in the back of my mind for evaluation at a later date. Calm and collected, I turn slowly to face Yusuke, and find his large, mocha eyes roving over me in such a way that makes my desire to start shaking immediately surge back to the surface.

After several seconds too long he meets my eyes, and he must have caught some emotion that I hadn't noticed I was projecting, because with a soft smile he murmurs, "Don't worry though, Kurama. I'm sure he'll be fine as long as we just step back and give the woman time to work."

His tone, his manner of speech… it's just as it was in that motel room again. As though his desire for me has brought out a new part of him he's never seen fit to show before.

"Perhaps," I respond, careful to keep the pain I feel at my own words from projecting into any spoken syllable. "Yet there is also a chance that two stones will not be enough to free him, or even if they are Hiei might be left with permanent mental and emotional damage."

"Kur…ma…he hears…Yusuke hears…" Hiei's voice is weaker now, as though he is drifting away from me, back into some deeper level of unconsciousness. Yusuke's eyes dart to Hiei, brows creasing sharply with concern, and for just an instant he looks like his normal self again. Then the expression smooths itself out, and when his eyes turn back to me I'm facing a stranger once again.

His hand moves slowly to catch my arm at the elbow, absently caressing my skin through the fabric.

"All of your worrying is accomplishing nothing, Kurama. It hardly helps the jaganshi, and it's only upsetting you. Despite your intellect, all your healing plants, there's nothing you can do to aid him… so you might as well direct your attention where it will be more appreciated."

"Yusuke…" I try to find a hint of familiarity within his eyes as the hand on my arm tugs me in close. His words, his eyes, his smirk… it's all wrong. It doesn't belong to him… but then where could it belong?

"Kurama," he replies, stepping in a bit closer. Without meaning to I find myself inching away, and only notice the nervous retreat as the back of my knee hits Hiei's bed. Yusuke follows me forward until our bodies brush against each other with each breath we take. My own catches, and a myriad of emotions ranging from anger to that sweet, twisted tension I've been feeling every time I've come close to Yusuke recently begins to buzz through me again.

Hadn't I just gotten my emotions under control? What gives Yusuke such power to dredge them up over and over again?

"Yusuke." Who are you? Who have you become? It isn't Yusuke… gods, I wish this were Yusuke… but I still can't bring myself to pull away, to call accusation against the stranger before me.

Because this _has_ to be Yusuke.

"Now isn't the time for…"

"Shh…" His free hand moves up to tangle with my hair, while the other slides away from my arm and comes to rest on my waist. "Didn't I just say this was the perfect time?"

Hiei has become silent from his place behind me, as though he is waiting for my reaction as much as Yusuke is. The notion makes my heart clench -- I swore that I would deal with this only after Hiei was well…

The hand in my hair jerks back suddenly, and I let out a sharp hiss as Yusuke's teeth graze over my bared throat. A flash of inexplicable terror makes me freeze.

"After all, the fact that your lover is right in the room just makes it more exciting, doesn't it?"

And then his mouth moves to engulf mine.

I clench my teeth, a sickly tension writhing through me at the contact. My body shudders, my hands clenching on his waist. I want him off of me; I want him away…

And more than anything I want to part my lips and let the kiss deepen. I can't remember ever desiring and detesting something so much in my thousand years.

I don't allow myself to succumb to either instinct, however, trying desperately to decide whether paranoia or desire is the factor working against me now. After several painful heartbeats Yusuke moves to take my bottom lip between his teeth. My thoughts fall apart, jaw unclenching with a sigh as he kneads across the skin with hungry nips that somehow manage to be both harsh and reverent. Everything else in the world fades, and for an instant all I can feel is that one lip and the mouth possessing it, playing with it.

A particularly sharp bite breaks the skin, and the sweet scent of my own blood sets my nerves on fire. I jerk back, my body aflame with phantom burns, my spirit energy surging forward instinctively to defend against an attack that shows no sign of being forthcoming. I shove hard against the monster clutching me close, and my eyes shoot open, searching wildly for a hint of glinting violet…

And I see Yusuke standing in front of me, frowning, seeming puzzled.

"Kurama?"

Another unfounded panic attack? Another frantic delusion?

No. Whatever trauma I experienced during the Dark Tournament was not nearly so bad as to make me see so many signs of a thing that was not there. My instincts have never been so far off, and I have never been reduced by anything or anyone to a state that could be considered paranoia.

I have been weak -- allowing my fears to hold me back from seeing the truth, from recognizing the threat that stands before me wearing my most trusted friend's face. Yoko would not have flinched. My demon side would have called out my aggressor hours ago, never once thinking to question his suspicion, much less his own sanity.

But then… Yoko's fears and desires have never been quite so complicated as my own.

Because even now I feel a spark of doubt. As Yusuke's soft eyes peer out at me, I hear the nervous question spring up again in my heart -- what if I _am_ wrong? What if this humanity in me has made me fundamentally more susceptible to emotional trauma than Yoko had ever been? Any normal person, having been thrown into a demon tournament, tortured both physically and mentally on multiple occasions, watching his closest friends stare death in the face, and coming within a hair's breadth of that dark Mistress himself, would be perfectly expected to suffer some symptoms of post-traumatic stress afterward. It would be completely understandable for any victim of such abuses to see the face of his would-be killer within everyone around him for weeks… months, even, after such a violent trial as I experienced during the Tournament finals.

But then… I am not any normal person. And even as Shuichi I have never shown symptoms of susceptibility to emotional trauma.

With this stolid determination the last of my doubt dies and, steeling myself, I utter the one name I would have been relieved to never hear again.

"Karasu."

The concern is gone from his eyes in an instant, and his lips curl in a twisted leer that makes a small part of me quail inside. Strangely enough, however, the rest of me steadies at the confirmation of my fears.

I am not losing my mind. Perhaps a small comfort, in light of present circumstances, but now that I know that my fears are justified I can take measures against them. An external enemy I can handle, but not one within my own mind.

…But what about one within my friend's mind?

"Kurama, you remember me. And from my kiss of all things… I'm flattered."

My lips press together as I fight the childish urge to wipe my hand across them. How had I ever doubted myself? The way my name slips from Yusuke's tongue… that gleeful, mocking lilt… his voice has haunted me since I first heard it, coming away from Toguro's semi-final match.

"How?" I snap, moving several quick steps to my right, circling the smirking crow until I stand before the room's door. Flight is not my intent, but if our confrontation comes to a battle then I want to be able to move it away from Hiei. He is in no state to protect himself from becoming a victim of the cross-fire. "You were dead, Karasu. I made sure of that before I stepped out of the ring."

"Does the 'how' really matter, Kurama? It's obvious that you enjoy my being here."

"You're insane." He hasn't even bothered to turn and face me in the doorway, watching me out of the corner of my friend's sweet brown eyes. "I gave everything I had in the hopes of ridding this world of you during the tournament. I despise you."

"Passionately." Now he does turn, taking a slow, sliding step toward me. "And we both know that hate is only one ardent kiss away from love."

"Don't transfer your own twisted desires onto me." My heart thrums in my chest so violently that I can barely speak. My voice trembles as it escapes me, and I silently curse as Yusuke's eyes glint at the sound.

"Kurama," he purrs, and I can't help savouring the sound. If only this were really Yusuke speaking… "That fire is one of the things I admire most about you. Your ability to deny your own desires fascinates me."

I draw in a slow breath, and when I speak again my tone is cold and indifferent. If it is fire and emotion he desires in me, I'll have to be careful not to show him any.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this, Karasu? If you wanted a chance to survive, you should have escaped before I brought myself to admit that I hadn't truly destroyed you."

"Now, why would I do that? I only stayed behind for you, after all." A shiver twists its way up my spine, but I hold it back from escaping with an effort, leaving it to rattle around inside of me. The tension builds until I wish I had just let it out.

"For revenge," I spit, seething out my frustrations another way. "These games… the way you've been toying with me… this is just payback because I was the one who was finally able to beat you. At least admit why you're really here: the only reason you were ever drawn to me is because you knew that I would have the means and the determination to destroy you, no matter what cost to myself."

He doesn't seem angered by my words, shrugging and stepping forward once more.

My lip curls, a momentary lapse in my structured coldness, as my derision for the creature before me becomes overwhelming. "And now you have returned in the hopes of being destroyed by me again. You're disgusting."

An instant later I find myself pressed against the wall next to the room's doorway, pinned so harshly that my wrists burn with the threat of imminent bruising. I hadn't seen more than a blur when he rushed forward -- had no chance to react. I should have expected that -- he has Yusuke's speed now, and Yusuke's strength… and that on top of his sharp sense of timing and strategy gives me practically no chance of escaping his hold. If he really is here to kill me, I can't think of much I could do to prevent it.

"And what does that make you, Kurama? You, who longs for my touch because you know how much pain I can bring you? You, who has recognized me staring out of these eyes since this afternoon, alone in this boy's bedroom, but waited nearly ten hours to mention it. Why is that, Kurama? Why did you walk alone with us, touch us, lie in bed with us, if I disgust you so?"

"I didn't know." The denial sounds childish in my own ears, and as Karasu raises a brow and tilts his head amusedly I amend, "I hoped I was wrong when I saw you behind his eyes. I still don't understand how you managed to escape the ferry girl sent after you. How you managed to possess Yusuke for this long, in any case. No human can handle being possessed for more than a few hours, much less weeks. The pressure of possessing more than one mind, one soul…"

"I told you, Kurama, how I came to be here doesn't matter. But I must admit, I am disappointed by your lack of creativity in this matter. Who says that I've been within the detective since the Tournament's end?"

I shake my head slowly.

"But then where…"

From across the room Hiei makes himself known again, releasing a soft sound -- little more than a gasp -- but it is enough to draw my attention, and to lead my thoughts to a conclusion I might rather have been left ignorant of. My eyes flick from Karasu for just an instant, and catch sight of a new crimson teardrop falling down Hiei's blank, winter-pale face. What horrors could bring a hardened warrior to such visible torment? And what cause had set them upon him? When I look back I find Karasu leering.

"Poor Kurama. So confused. You wonder if you should feel guilty or not over your poor firebrat's condition. Unfortunately, I can do nothing to assuage your doubts."

"You trapped him within his own mind." The demon continues to watch me patiently from behind my friend's eyes, so with great pain I force myself to continue. "You… have not been in Yusuke all this time. Somehow you forced your way into Hiei, into some form of permanent possession, only discarding him today. You needed to render him unconscious or he would have alerted us to your presence. Perhaps his Jagan could have even possessed enough power to free Yusuke from your thrall."

The smile twitches and fades.

"Close enough, though I assure you- my hold on the detective's mind is too strong for the Jaganshi to destroy."

"Then why abandon Hiei's body? Why make the effort, and take the risk to move on to a new host?" I smile. "He was fighting you, wasn't he? Every step of the way." A powerful pride swells up in me for my young partner, as I can suddenly see every move he has made since the tournament's end in a new light. The coldness, his constant avoidance of me, was all a desperate attempt to keep me safe from the threat that he knew dwelt within him. "You felt yourself losing the fight so you fled his body and went to another- one less experienced, more susceptible."

His grip on my arm tightens, and a pained hiss escapes me as I feel the bone threaten to snap at the pressure. As I blink back pained tears, he loosens the pressure and leans in to murmur against my ear.

"Hiei was an annoyance, Kurama, like a fly constantly buzzing in the back of my mind. Why remain with so unwilling a host when there was such an eager young body…" At this point he pauses, leaning in closer, breaths caressing my throat as he punctuates each word, "…just_ begging_ to be taken?"

"Hardly." He is close enough to feel the tremble in my words, but I continue on, attempting an illusion of calmness I do not feel. "He isn't willing, Karasu. He just doesn't know how to fight back. He doesn't realize what's happening -- what you are."

A kiss brushing over my throat leaves me shivering for longing and derision, and then his eyes are back in view, those deceptively captivating brown eyes. I search desperately for a hint of Yusuke within them, but all I find is the demon.

"Don't fool yourself, Kurama; he's almost as eager as I've been to taste you. He might not realize what I am, but he's so starved for affection that I doubt it would matter much if he did. Do you have any idea how lonely and deluded this boy is?" He has released one of my hands, moving it to comb carefully through my tresses. With one hand free I might have a hope to escape him if I fought, if I caught him off-guard, but I cannot move away until I know how doing so might affect Yusuke or Hiei. So though every urge screams at me to pull away, I hold my ground as Karasu continues to speak softly, mockingly, of Yusuke with his own mouth. "He seems to think that if he desires another man it makes him somehow weak. Is that what they teach in this human world that you love so dearly?"

I don't respond, but he doesn't seem to mind, cupping the back of my head and pulling it forward so that I can taste his breath… Yusuke's breath. It has lost the scent of Keiko that had soured it earlier, and I inhale subtly deeper, disgusted with myself even as I do so. Every small spark of enjoyment I take from our intimacy comes at the expense of Yusuke's freedom, and only serves to give Karasu exactly what he wants.

"Does this make you feel weak, Kurama? Are you somehow demeaned because you enjoy this, a struggle for power, for dominance?"

I sense a new kiss coming and twist my face away, hissing out angrily, "What do you think you're --" I stop suddenly, feeling the tip of a finger against my throat. Yusuke's pointer finger… and the significant power behind the movement is palpable. With just a thought Karasu could use Yusuke's spirit gun against me as effectively as one of his old bombs.

"I wouldn't deny me if I were you, Kurama." I have only ever heard Yusuke's voice sound this cold once before, through the haze of agony immobilizing me when he took over the fight against Bakken of the Shinobi. Then Yusuke had fought in my defense, and despite my crippling injuries I can't remember ever feeling so safe as I had then.

Does Karasu truly have to destroy every fragment of my life that I had dared to treasure?

"I would hate to have to kill any of you so early in the game, but if you don't cooperate, kitsune, I might be forced to…" The hand trails away from my throat and I slowly turn back to find the finger pointed at Yusuke's own head instead, "…trap the detective the same way as the firebrat, or even…" he mimics firing the gun, "make him go completely brain-dead."

My heart seems to catch and leap at the same time.

"So you haven't harmed him already? Yusuke is still…" Karasu smiles, the look naturally doing little to reassure me.

"Of course, kitsune. You don't think I would have destroyed my greatest leverage until absolutely necessary, did you? Right now he is simply disoriented, seeing this only as one of a dozen recent fantasies he will quickly forget upon waking. Assuming that I choose to let him wake, of course."

There it is, the ultimatum. I feel the color drain from my face as a sickness twists up inside of me. I hold his gaze steadily, refusing to acknowledge the triumphant look in his eyes.

"So if I do cooperate with you… you will allow Yusuke to wake."

"Kurama," his hand caresses my cheek, and I force myself not to flinch. "It will hardly be so simple as that. You see, the firebrat's possible waking forced me to move ahead with the game earlier than expected and, quite unfortunately, it also made things much more difficult for you. Yusuke Urameshi is not to know that I reside within his soul. If he learns about me he will likely become just as troublesome as my former host, and then of course, hardly worth the trouble of keeping." For the first time he releases my other arm from where it had been pinned against the wall, smirking as he does, knowing that even with both hands free I can in no way risk attacking him.

"And, of course, if and when the hag wakes the firebrat you will not allow him to interfere. At the first sign of a mental intrusion I will snap the threads of the detective's sanity without hesitation. Understand…" he smirks, glancing down at Yusuke's body appraisingly, as though it is nothing more than an attractive new outfit, "I only keep him awake now because it's nearly as amusing to manipulate him as it is you."

"And because if you destroy him there will be nothing holding me back from killing you. Again."

He steps back suddenly, and for a vain instant I imagine that I may have somehow won our verbal battle. He moves until he reaches the room's doorway, then pauses, turning around so that I meet his eyes, gleaming.

"This is a battle more worthy of us both, Kurama -- one of strategy, of deception, and of slow, delectable torment. I look forward to your attempts to thwart me, but remember my rules. Fight me all you want as long as the detective and the old woman do not suspect. Remember, I will always be watching."

**TBC**

A/N: Hm… I feel a bit out of practice, and remember, my muse is still recovering in a corner somewhere, so I hope this lives up to the rest of the fic. I feel like CC is some TV show that was obnoxiously put on hiatus half-way through the season. Hope all its viewers didn't move on to a different show!! Love you guys.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I've recently realized that for my Muse to inspire me I have to follow a very specific set of guidelines. I can't do my first draft on the computer, no matter how much time it saves, and it has to be on college-ruled paper with a mechanical pencil, or I literally cannot force out anything coherent. Dear Muse is a bit spoiled, isn't he? Yeah, just needed to share that.

Oh, I would also like to put in a quick plug for Penguin-sama, 'cause whenever I read a chapter of her amazing fic, "Dirge," it inspires me to ignore my homework and write more of "Crow's Call." Lol, which probably isn't a good thing, but "Dirge" is definitely worth reading. 

Reviewers: Yay, you haven't forgotten me! You are all amazing (I would have forgotten me :P ). I'm trying out individual responses at the end of the chapter ('cause it looks prettier that way).

And now on with the fic!!

**Chapter 15**

_ Kurama's POV_

"Remember, I will always be watching."

I step from the wall and spin towards Karasu, eyes blazing, determined not to let him have the final word in our debate. Before an objection can slip past my lips, however, I see his eyes flutter shut, only to open again a moment later, heavily, full of muddled confusion. His entire stance changes in an instant, from haughty and mocking to weary and guarded.

My anger and concern spike simultaneously, and I freeze, observing the figure silently as he blinks several more times quickly, squinting as though he had just walked from a black abyss out into full sunlight.

"…Yusuke?"

He shakes his head slightly and then meets my eyes, flashing a half-embarrassed smile before nodding over to Hiei on the bed.

"I…uh… I just wanted to check up on Shorty, there. Kuwabara's an idiot, so he was probably just over-reacting, but it sounded like… like Hiei's not doing too well."

I simply watch him watching Hiei, looking for any hint, any tell-tale sign that my most hated enemy is lurking within Yusuke's concerned demeanor.

Is it truly possible that my friend has no knowledge of what just transpired between us? Does he remember it as a waking dream, a fantasy, or does he even recall it at all? Could Karasu have taken control of Yusuke so completely that he has no memory of the last ten minutes whatsoever, and believes that he simply became momentarily disoriented while stepping in from the hall?

Suddenly Yusuke's gaze is back on me, those sheep-soft eyes effectively veiling the lion watching from deep inside.

"Kurama, you ok?"

I nod smoothly, reflexively.

"Hiei's condition seems unchanged from when we last saw him. We can only hope that with the two stones Genkai can help him wake."

At the mention on the stones Yusuke's right hand convulses, fingers rubbing slowly against his palm. His eyes go briefly distant, and I wonder whether it is the memory of the stones' power that draws his thoughts, or the tempting whispers of my dead rival in his mind.

"Yusuke…"

He blinks, catches my eyes following the movement of his hand, and clears his throat, averting his gaze back to the bed. After several tense seconds he steps forward, brows creasing, and stoops to lift a crimson gem from the floor at the bedside.

"Damn…" he breathes. "He's got to be having some twisted nightmares right now, huh?" His eyes dart to me almost unwillingly, and then away as suddenly as they had come. He clenches his hand around the gem, squeezing it for a moment as though trying to make the visible reminder of Hiei's pain crumble, before dropping it listlessly onto the bedspread. "…the hell's with that, anyway? We work like hell to survive our screwed up lives, to make it past all the crap we're thrown into, to get out of that goddamn tournament. Shouldn't we at least get a break when we're asleep? I mean, you'd think the universe would reward us for working so hard, but no. Freaking nightmares just haunt us for the rest of our lives." He rolls his shoulders in an attempt to disguise a shiver. "I mean, what's the point? We should have something nice to dream about at least… you know, keep the scales balanced. Even if our lives are nothing but hell and demons…" he shoots me a half-troubled, half-apologetic glance, "no offense… then we should at least get to go to sleep and dream about magical sunsets and fluffy bunnies or something, right?"

I force a smile, though his tone is utterly tragic. I had never imagined that my friend could sound so defeated. Whatever Karasu is doing to him, Yusuke is obviously tormented. Even if I find a way to draw the poisonous infestation from my friend's soul, I can't help fearing that his wounds might go too deep to ever be fully mended.

"'Fluffy bunnies'?" I echo, moving forward to stand beside him. "That doesn't quite sound like the kind of dream you would enjoy."

He winces, muttering, "It'd be nice if I did though, huh? Seems like the kind of stuff people should like. Sunshine and daisies…"

"White picket fences and picnics in the park," I add softly, then reach out and catch his chin with a crooked finger, turning his head slowly so that his devastated brown eyes turn to meet my own. My smile threatens to shatter at his look, and with an effort I force it to hold. "We are more complicated creatures than that, Yusuke. But these trials that we face only serve to make us stronger. If you feel dark dreams closing in around you, all that means is that you need to keep on fighting. Don't allow the memories of monsters long defeated to destroy you, and triumph even in death."

For the briefest instant his eyes go hard, and I find myself no longer staring at the face of my friend. My breath catches and I steel myself for the blow that the rage in that look seems to promise, but with a sharply drawn in breath Yusuke has regained control, eyes widening with fear, yet still no recognition. How can Karasu be so close to the surface as to trade control with Yusuke at a moment's notice, but still go unnoticed by his host?

Yusuke swallows, shaking his head.

"That's always the answer though, isn't it? Just keep fighting, one bad guy after another, each one tougher than the last, never giving us a chance to breathe. Hell… I'm not saying I'm not enjoying it. Sometimes I feel like I'm enjoying it too much. I just… Kurama." His hand darts to my cheek, a sudden, frantic motion, empty of passion, empty of lust, empty of anything but a desperate need for reassurance. I don't think I've ever seen him so afraid. "I just can't remember what I'm fighting for anymore."

And there it is- the closest that Yusuke will ever come to a cry for help. He has no idea what is causing his dark thoughts, his conflicting desires or his unusual behavior of late, but that doesn't mean that he hasn't noticed them. He probably thinks himself to be going insane, or that he had acquired a taste for blood during the tournament that refuses to be quelled even after returning to his mundane human existence.

But how to encourage him to keep fighting, to not lose faith in himself, without revealing the monster buried within him? If I refuse to help him he could well lose himself to despair, giving Karasu the perfect opportunity to take control. If I hint at the true reasons for his inner turmoil he could well become a victim to the crow's wrath.

From his place on the bed Hiei, never much for tact even while conscious, shatters the room's silence with renewed muttering. His phrases are garbled, less coherent even than the warning he had been trying to convey when I had first entered the room, voice dull and empty of the passion that the words seem to demand.

"'Simpossible… he is a curse… vermin."

I draw in a sharp breath and slide my fingers up from Yusuke's chin to his cheek, mirroring his caress with my own. His eyes are becoming, if possible, more hopeless at the sound of Hiei's words. I cannot allow him to surrender, to Karasu or to his own fears. But no more can I offer him aid or encouragement in his struggle, giving the sadistic crow an excuse to send him spiraling into the snapping jaws of his own past… or worse. If a man is driven into insanity while alive, will his eternal soul ever have a hope of finding peace, or will he be trapped in eternal despair and torment for all of his years thereafter? How much of life still remains after death? Is change, learning, growth, still possible, or do we enter the afterlife frozen, still-portraits of whoever we had been at the moment of our mortal ends? I had fled from my own death seventeen years ago, wanting never to know the answer to that question. Now I want nothing better than to know.

When Karasu bores of his game and destroys Yusuke's mind despite all of my efforts, can I hope that there will be anything left of him at all?

"…make him scream…"

I feel the muscles in Yusuke's jaw tighten under my fingers. His eyes waver as though about to dart to the bed. I hold his cheek firmly, refusing to allow his attention to falter. Yusuke could so easily become Hiei, so easily tumble into that same, despairing abyss. At any moment, at Karasu's whim, he could be trapped amongst those dark dreams he so despises and, young though he might be, he has experienced enough pain in his life to divest a wealth of his own crystalline tears from the memories. If and when Karasu does send him into the dark pit of his own mind, however, I will make sure that there is one nightmare he will be free of having.

He will not go into that shadow believing himself a monster.

"Do you remember how we first met," I breathe over Hiei's murmuring. "When you were assigned to retrieve the mirror I had stolen from Enma's vault?"

"…everyone screams… only question…"

"You had every right to doubt me, Yusuke, every right to wish me dead. But when I handed you the perfect opportunity to get me out of the way, no questions asked, you didn't take it. Instead you saved me, your enemy. You were willing to throw your own life away for that of one you hardly knew, for the happiness of his mother. And since I've come to know you I have seen that same selflessness in you a dozen more times. That is what you fight for, Yusuke Urameshi: you fight for what's right, no matter the risks and no matter the consequences. You have made me strive harder to work beyond my own shortcomings, to be worthy of the honor of being considered your friend."

He seems at first more surprised than anything at the heartfelt words, and after a moment the look turns to one of mild embarrassment.

"Damn, Kurama… I don't think anyone's ever said anything that nice to me before."

I feel the truth in his words, and the notion pains me. Throughout my first life in the Makai I can't remember a week going by when I wasn't praised for some sin or another- my skills at getting into a vault or with another in bed, and in my human lifetime Shiori has doted upon me endlessly, while I have offered her nothing but lies in return. So much acclaim for one so very unworthy, and yet Yusuke, a true hero so deserving of commendation, has heard nothing kinder in his life than my hastily expressed gratitude. Momentarily forgetting my predicament, forgetting Hiei, forgetting Karasu smirking at me from behind Yusuke's eyes, I lean forward and brush my lips gently across those of my so-often savior.

"You deserve more, Yusuke."

When I draw slowly back I find that the despair plaguing his eyes has melted away, and a faint smile has curved his lips.

"Well… when you're right you're right."

Our lips meet for a second time, sliding quickly from a soft, chaste touch to one fast and rough with passion. There is a rawness to Yusuke's motions as his hands tug me closer, as our lips part and our tongues feverishly meet, that hadn't been present in our earlier kisses, that leaves me convinced that, for the moment, Karasu is nothing more than a spectator in this. For whatever reason, Karasu has decided to allow Yusuke this moment alone with me… or perhaps he has no say at all. The strain of holding complete control of a body that is not his own may have taken its toll on the crow's spirit. Intentional or not, I feel certain that this kiss, this moment, is purely Yusuke… and somehow his inexperience makes him taste all the sweeter.

"not safe… fox… he hears…"

I wince, freezing momentarily, waiting for my unconscious partner to reveal the monster lying wait within Yusuke, and relax when he trails off, the warning unfinished. Yusuke has tensed up as well, and with a soft shudder draws his lips from my own.

"K'rama…" He slurs my name between heavy breaths, hands clenched on my arms as though to never let go, but his tone is one of pained resignation. "You're not… is this just 'cause you're upset about Hiei?"

I realize suddenly how my reaction to Hiei's voice must have seemed, and berate myself internally for not having better moderated my actions. With Karasu already whispering in my friend's mind the last thing I need is for him to become jealous of my currently defenseless partner. And while any reminder of Hiei's situation does pain me, I know I can do nothing to help relieve his suffering now. All I can do is trust that Genkai will figure out how the stones can be used to free him, and focus on keeping Yusuke from facing the same fate.

_If only Hiei were all right,_ a voice, strangely reminiscent of Botan's, suggests cheerfully from the back of my mind. _Then he could use his Jagan Eye to wake himself up._

No point in pondering impossibilities, puzzling over catch-22s. I have to concentrate on the matters at hand- keeping Yusuke safe, keeping Karasu appeased, and trying to figure out a way to defeat the crow once and for all.

"Trust me, Yusuke," I answer with all sincerity. "Everything I am doing right now is for you alone."

Well… perhaps I won't work too hard at flattering Karasu. After all, isn't it my "fiery spirit" that he so admires?

A spark of passion flashes through Yusuke's eyes at my words, and before I can decide which mind behind them inspired it his lips have pressed against mine once more. The intensity, the desperation, matches that of the earlier kiss, but there is a subtle change within the movements, a whisper of hinted violence that sets my nerves on fire with trembling anticipation.

A sudden twist, a stumbled step, and I'm back against the wall, the same spot to the centimeter that Yusuke's body had held me unwillingly trapped not three minutes before. His hand tugs impatiently at a lock of my hair, crushing our mouths together so violently that the forming scab on my lip reopens, tainting our kiss with my blood.

Yusuke's reaction to the taste is immediate, and anything but subtle. My breath catches as he moans rapturously, slowing our kiss so that his tongue can run along my lip, slowly savouring the coppery tang. I shiver- a reaction, I realize, that has nothing to do with fear. Whatever cause might be influencing Yusuke's yearning touch, the sounds and sensations are more powerful than anything I've pictured in my idle fantasies. I have lain with too many to count over the course of my lifetimes, but can count on one hand the number of those that have meant half as much to me as Yusuke does, and still have fingers to spare. It is emotion, not experience, that lends passion its power… and if I'm not careful I could lose myself in this kiss.

His hand releases its hold on my hair and moves to rake slowly up the back of my neck. His other grips my arm bruisingly, just above the spot that Karasu had nearly crushed only minutes ago. Somehow, though, even knowing that the crow lies in wait within Yusuke's mind, the pleasure-pain of this kiss is undeniably thrilling. My free hand buries itself in Yusuke's soft, thick hair, and I subtly coax his attention back from my lip to the rest of my mouth.

I've been wanting this for far too long to allow Karasu's presence to ruin it.

"Remind me never to trust you two to guard me when I'm injured and unconscious."

Yusuke's head jerks back from my own, and we both look guiltily to the door where Genkai stands, glaring, arms crossed. For being barely four feet tall, the woman is certainly a formidable figure.

Cursing under his breath, Yusuke steps back from me and runs a nervous hand through his hair.

"Look, Grandma, it's not what it looks like."

"Right. I'm sure Kurama just needed you to shove him against the wall and give him CPR." Her tone towards him is condescending, but when I look from Yusuke to her it's me she's glowering at. I step from my place against the wall, straightening my shirt and licking the blood beading at my lip. She watches us both steadily for several seconds, like a schoolteacher contemplating punishment for her unruly students, before announcing,

"Kurama, I'd like to talk to you. Now."

To reprimand me for taking advantage of her precious pupil, no doubt. Looking into her eyes, I suddenly feel like a poacher having stepped between a mother bear and her cub. Now is hardly the time to deal with the maternal instincts of Yusuke's "Grandma," but I have the feeling that denying her request will not go over well. Better to just get this confrontation over with as quickly as possible.

With a curt nod and a momentary glance at Yusuke, who appears both frustrated and relieved at being left out of this conversation, I follow the aged warrior out into the hall.

I can only hope that Genkai's discovery will not lead to Yusuke becoming a liability.

**TBC**

A/N: So that's it for now, everyone! As always, I'll cherish whatever feedback you can give.

Sora Sotara: lol, glad my panicking amused you. And that you liked the chap. Yeah, I guess my brain went off with the writer's guild, some weird sort of sympathy for them or something. :P And… no, actually, Karasu often calls Hiei a firebrat, just 'cause he knows how much it'll bug him.

KyoHana: It's kind of cool that you were re-reading them right before I posted. I love that I've written stories that people like enough to reread! smiles

dead or alive0013: This is soon! (well, sooner than last time, lol) Thanks for the review.

mosmordre: Thanks so much for the compliments and encouragement. It's cool to hear people say that I'm doing these great characters believably.

rayne: grins Glad you're liking it! Thanks!

lunar-eclipse24: It must have been your and KyoHana's thoughts about the story combined that inspired me to finally finish up the chap! I definitely agree that Kurama and Karasu should have been able to have more screen time together in the show. Mind-games are probably my favorite things to read/write/watch. What does that say about me, I wonder… :P

Yoko-cw: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the new update.

BlueUtopiah: It's good to be back. Wow, best chapter yet? bounces happily Thanks so much!! I hope this next one can live up to that praise.

Chaseha-Wing: Definitely is. …that's what makes him such fun to write!

SC: Thank you, thank you. (my muse thanks you too. :P ) I'm just really amazed that you kept checking back for that long- that's a huge compliment (and ego boost.)

Jesanae Tekani: As always, thanks! And yes, I would definitely love your continued editing. You're wonderful. hugs


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Here's chapter 16, possibly the longest chapter yet!! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Of course I own Yu Yu Hakusho. Don't I sound just like a 42 year old Japanese man? Jk, I don't own, this is non-profit and just done for my own pleasure and that of my lovely readers.

**Chapter 16**

**Yusuke**

I don't really know what to do with myself after Grandma and Kurama leave the room to talk in private. Half of me wants to follow them out into the hall; hell, it's _me_ they're talking about, shouldn't I get some say? Overall, though, I've got to say I'm pretty happy I don't have to get into some deep discussion about my feelings right now. Especially when I can't even say for sure still what exactly my feelings are.

Yeah, I want Kurama. I'm way past my little denial stage over that. Every second that I can't see his face, hear his voice, feel his skin against my own… hell, there's no torture worse than this right now. But is it all physical? Some freak, brief teenage crush over the guy so perfect that anyone sane, man or woman, would die for a taste of? Am I just one in an endless mass of Kurama groupies, drawn in by the alluring prospect of being the one to tame the wild fox?

No way, I won't buy that. What I'm feeling is more than just physical; why else could my heart be aching like this? Why else would I care so much about what his feelings for me are, or be so nervous about how Genkai's gonna react to all this? If it was just some wild fling, the aftershocks of too much exposure at the Tournament to demonic passions and sadism that would wear off after a few hours up, close and personal with Kurama, then I'd just tell Grandma to screw herself, go screw him, and that would be that.

For some reason, though, the idea of her not being ok with this… whatever it is… is making me nervous as hell. I don't even know what I want. Her blessing? Her _consent_? Figure that- the old hag's got me whipped.

_Your passion for the approval of others never ceases to astound me. One never would have guessed it from the outside._

I scowl. I don't have a "passion for approval." I just… don't want to have to listen to Genkai giving me a hard time about this. Not that I'm gonna stop what I'm doing if she says no. She's my mentor, not the boss of my whole freaking life.

I do sort of feel like I owe her an explanation, though. Before the most epically perfect moment in my life she had kind of trusted us to be guarding Hiei, after all.

Man, Hiei… I wince and cast an apologetic look over at the poor guy. Who knows what he's going through right now, trapped inside a world of tear-jerking nightmares, and all this because he'd been trying to save my life. It's my fault he's where he is right now, and so far what have I done to thank him? Spent every second since despising his guts and trying to steal Kurama from him, that's what.

"Sorry about this, Hiei," I murmur, knowing perfectly well that my apology's nowhere near gonna cut it, but short of backing off from Kurama it's the best I can give him.

I flick my tongue across my bottom lip, trying to think up a more substantial way to apologize or try and help my friend out, and the unexpected taste of Kurama's blood, smeared over my lip from our kiss, sends me into a shuddering sensory overload. I swear, blood shouldn't be one of those things that you can just smell or taste and know right away who it comes from, but I would bet all three of those gems we've been looking for that Kurama's blood is every bit as unique and addictive as the rest of him. Just like everything else- more, even, than a lot- I want so bad to feel the heat of Kurama's blood.

_Crimson rivulets flowing down his arms and legs, spreading to stain the fabric of his pale garments with the same vitality as his soft, burgandy locks. Those exquisite green eyes, always so secretive and guarded, now convinced by the powerful persuasion of agony to reveal the depths of his true emotions. Holding his gaze, I feel sure that I am one of a very privileged few to have seen all of his careful masks torn away, and can witness clearly within his soul the most undiluted pain to have ever been conceived of in this world or any other._

Oh… damn it, I'm back to that sadism thing again, aren't I?

I feel a headache coming on- one of those repetitive sledgehammer temple-throbs born from the deep reaches of stress, exhaustion, and gut-gnawing anxiety. I raise my hand and try rubbing at the back of my neck to work out some of the tension, trying not to imagine Kurama massaging it out for me, when I hear Grandma's voice start up, low and angry, from the hallway.

Come on… couldn't they have at least walked far enough away that I wouldn't be able to hear them talking? I really don't know if I want to be listening to this- Genkai flipping out, Kurama probably assuring her it was just a mistake... damn, what I'd give for a giant boom box to block out their voices right now.

I do the best I can to escape the sound, moving away from the door to the far side of the room. With every step my headache worsens 'til I'm sure that if I were a cartoon you'd literally see the veins in my forehead pounding, and I sit down carefully at the edge of Hiei's bed before I fall straight onto my face.

I take a few slow breaths, and after the third the dizzy dots doing the tango across my vision manage to fade away. Then I'm left with nothing to distract me from the just how useless I feel right now. Hanging out awkwardly in the back room, waiting for other people to figure out my fate… I don't know how obvious it might be, but I'm not really all that big on staying quiet and letting other people make choices about my life for me.

Gods… I feel like I'm six again.

That was how old I was last time Mom ever tried having a serious boyfriend, and in the four months they were together the two of them did manage to get pretty serious. So serious he started talking about how he wanted to try having a "real" family with her, as long as she made a few little changes for him. After all, how were a couple of 20 years olds supposed to start their lives together with a half grown-up kid along for the ride? One night they started screaming and went on about it for hours, tossing around pillows and furniture and big words like "adoption" that I didn't really get 'til a lot later. Finally he got mad enough that he left, and neither of us laid eyes on him since.

What's bringing that to mind now? My throat feels tight all of a sudden, making it hard to swallow. You know, I think I really must be sick or something after all.

I notice Hiei's teargem on the bed where I'd tossed it and pick it up again, turning it slowly to watch the patterns the light makes in it, trying to distract myself from memories of a worthless creep long gone and the look in Mom's eyes when he'd left. Concentrating on the red and black swirls does help the image fade a little, but it doesn't do a thing to block out the sound of Genkai's voice as it rises angrily.

"I understand that you and Hiei have had something going on together since before I met you, and now the minute he might be out of the picture you've turned to the dimwit for comfort."

Yeah, that just bashed the nail right into my head, didn't it? I suddenly feel weird holding Hiei's tear, and replace it carefully on the bed, rubbing my hand along the sheets like that'll make it lose the memory of the gem's touch… and the fox's.

I've been going after Kurama like a total loser all day, and now he's just getting so upset over Hiei that he's giving in to the convenient comfort buddy that won't leave him alone. Hiei's gonna wake up as soon as Genkai figures out how to help him, and Kurama will turn away from me with a sweet, sincere apology or two and go back to the less damaged goods.

Man… I never would've considered Hiei "less damaged" than me before today, but… hell… look at me. I'm a total mess. Just the thought of Kurama walking away's got me shaking. I'd thought it was bad before I'd gotten a taste of him, when I'd had nothing but those thoughts, those dreams to lust after. But now that I've had him in my arms… now that I'd gotten to thinking I actually had a chance…

But there's no question in my mind that when push comes to shove, if we were standing on opposite sides of the room, each waiting for him to come our way, he'd choose Hiei over me in a heartbeat. After all, whatever they might say or want to show it's obvious how much they care about each other. I'm just keeping Kurama warm, and the minute Shorty wakes up I'm out of the picture, no contest, and I'll just have to learn to live with that.

…Unless for some reason Hiei never wakes up.

_What a fascinating concept._

Hell, there are a million reasons he could never come out of that coma. Maybe the old hag won't figure out how to help him, or it's just too bad for him to pull out of, no matter what we try. Maybe whatever's wrong with his brain will spread, and his body will eventually shut down. Then he'll be free of those nightmares, at least. Or maybe he'll just shift a little bit in his sleep, somehow rolling over and suffocating in his own pillow. Stuff like that happens to drunk people all the time. Why not to guys in comas?

…Or… maybe a pillow will just somehow fall over his face…

There are so many ways that I could be free of him. A million possibilities that could end up making Kurama mine forever…

"Damn it!" I snap to my senses, jumping from my place on the bed, hissing out curses and stumbling backward, allowing the pillow to tumble from my hand to the floor as I move.

_How interesting. So close, and I didn't even do a thing to prompt you._

"Gods… damn it…" My clenched hand goes to cover my mouth, my stomach twisting until I feel the need to gag. My eyes are riveted on the pillow, on that deceptively innocent piece of feather and cloth that I hadn't even noticed drawing into my hands until I'd positioned it right over Hiei's face.

I almost… I wanted to… I nearly…

_I must say, I'm rather proud of you, Detective. If I didn't understand the human capacity for selfishness and treachery I would even suggest you have a touch of demon blood in you._

I was… I was a second away from killing Hiei. And if I had…

…No one would have had to know. A million things can happen when someone's in a coma, especially some freak demon coma none of us really even understands. Some random complication could have stopped him from breathing. I could say his yoki just suddenly flickered and faded… no one would have reason to suspect me. No one would have even realized.

The pounding in my head brings frustrated tears to my eyes, and I force them shut, scrubbing my face hard with my palms.

No, no, _no_ I'm not that kind of person. I _can't_ be. Back at the Tournament Genkai told me to choose one thing to focus on, one thing to put all of my devotion into, and what did I pick? My friends. My friends: Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei.

How did I go from that, from swearing I'd do anything to protect them, to trying to smother one of them in his sleep?

Unless… was it all just a front? Just me trying hard to do something I thought I was supposed to, be something I'm not, the way I do with Keiko?

_I've never before met an individual who understands quite as little about his own inner workings as you do._

Shut up, voice; I'm trying to figure something out. Trying to figure out if I'm really worse than the grimiest demon I've ever faced off against. All evidence seems to point that way, doesn't it?

But… that's not what Kurama thinks of me.

_**"You were willing to throw your own life away for that of one you hardly knew, for the happiness of his mother. And since I've come to know you I have seen that same selflessness in you a dozen more times. That is what you fight for, Yusuke Urameshi: you fight for what's right, no matter the risks and no matter the consequences."**_

He sees that it in me, somehow. He sees something pure and noble, something I'd give anything to be… no: something I'm _going_ to be. After he put that kind of faith in me, who am I to let him down? Kurama's got his share of dark history too, but he fights every day to pull free of those impulses.

_**"…To work beyond my own shortcomings, to be worthy of the honor of being considered your friend."**_

Alright, Kurama, then the same goes for me, too. I'm gonna fight this… no matter how good it feels, no matter how bad I want it. I am going to do everything I can ignore this sickness inside of me. To stop being such an immature kid and respect what you want, respect your relationship with Hiei, no matter how much it kills me inside.

And then maybe I'll be worthy of your respect, too.

My eyes squeeze more tightly shut as a thousand pieces of my soul scream their outrage at my new conviction. So much of me just wants Kurama, wants him in any_ and every _way I can have him. _And I know well I could force him_- with my strength, hell yes. I could kill Hiei like this in a second, _lay my claim to Kurama now_, do all those things I've been dreaming about and_ so much _more I haven't had time to think up yet. Screw what he wants. I'd make him want. _I would__reshape his desires to match my own_.

But I'm not going to let that happen. Because I don't just want Kurama, I care about him. If he loves Hiei… if he never wants to touch me again… then I'm… I'm going to respect that.

My mind feels like it's on fire, being sliced to shreds by a white-hot blade of opposing passions, and for a second I feel like I'm going to pass out from the pressure within my aching skull.

And then all at once that pressure eases, when Kurama's next words float through the closed door to reach my ears.

"I'm in love with them both."

…What?

**Kurama**

We only make it halfway up the hall before Genkai's seething anger becomes too powerful for her to contain, and she comes to a dead stop, spinning to snap at me.

"I didn't expect that from you, Kurama. I know I probably should have, but I didn't."

I ease to a stop as well, carefully keeping a full meter between the woman and myself. Her spirit energy, usually so masterfully contained, has now filled the air around her with a palpable, vibrating field, and I have to make a conscious effort not to release my own in defensive response. While I've little fear that she will actually attack me, I want to make sure that I stay out of arms' reach, just to be safe.

"Master Genkai, I don't think you quite understand the situation."

"I understand," she snaps coolly, "that you and Hiei have had something going on since before I met you, and now the minute he might be out of the picture you've turned to the dimwit for comfort."

I close my eyes briefly, for just an instant remembering my life as Yoko with a touch of unfamiliar longing. As harsh and violent as the Makai might be, life there had never been quite this complicated. There had been few in my experience that ever rejected the notion of passion play, and none of these on moral grounds. I had certainly never encountered well-meaning mother figures worrying about the emotional scarring of their children. In my thousand years I had rarely experienced regret, and guilt more seldom still. Today I feel myself being internally crushed under the weight of it.

"So quick to assume the worst in me," I reply softly, reopening my eyes to meet her own hard look. "Hiei and I have never been exclusive, and my feelings and actions with Yusuke have nothing to do with his situation. I care for them both-"

"And you don't see that as being a problem? You can't just move from one of them to the other whenever you feel like it. That's not how relationships work."

"Human ones, perhaps," I breathe wistfully, giving voice to my earlier thoughts. As soon as I do I regret it, and watch warily as Genkai's eyes narrow into slits.

"And what do you think Yusuke is?"

I hold her gaze steadily, though inside I feel myself cringing at her look. If only I could tell her that I understand- agree, even- and that's why I never until now acted on my desires for her pupil. If only I could somehow convey to her the reasons behind my change in behavior, let her know that I always have been and still am acting with Yusuke's best interests at heart.

But I cannot risk Karasu suspecting that I'd let his presence be known, and so instead I must somehow defend a position I have never been able to make valid arguments for even to myself.

"He isn't a child, Genkai. I haven't done anything with him that he wasn't asking for."

"He's _fifteen_years old. He may have been through more life-or-death situations already than most humans do in a lifetime, but he most definitely _is_ still a child. And I would have hoped that you would know enough not to listen solely to your libido in this situation." She takes a step closer so that her violent, electric aura sweeps over me, leaving every nerve in my body on fire. "You might not want to hear this, Yoko, but of the two of you, you are expected to be the adult. He's too young to understand his feelings for you."

I can't tell whether it is the woman's encroaching energy or her scathing words that inspire the sudden tightness in my throat. Forcibly swallowing away the lump, I arch a brow and respond dryly, "And since you seem such an expert, Master Genkai, what exactly are Yusuke's feelings for me?"

She replies without pause to consider.

"Well, Kurama, we all know that you're beautiful."

Somehow I hadn't been prepared for such a blunt assessment, and I'm sure some measure of shock or pain mars my expression before I manage to check it. She notices, of course, and her abrasive aura eases slightly as her expression softens from a frigid, sharp look to one of weariness that matches the state of my soul.

"It's not just that, of course."

But the words continue to fester inside of me. I know that I never would have attracted the attention of so many of my classmates, of Karasu, if I hadn't been born quite so "beautiful." Why should it not be the same for my other lovers- for Hiei, and now for Yusuke? My heart seems to splinter under the weight of the concept, crystal shards breaking free to embed themselves across the inside of my chest… but I can't understand why the notion pains me so. Years ago such an assertion would have been an obvious compliment- that I could draw in whomever I desired with a glance and a smirk.

Now, though, I want more. The lessons I have learned in my human life have complicated things, have tainted me irreversibly. I want more than tempting toys, benefits with no substance beneath.

I think… I want to be in love.

The thought tugs me into a state of mild shock, and Genkai sighs softly as I fail to respond.

Do I just _want_ to be in love, or have I already fallen victim to the emotion? Is it with Yusuke? Hiei? How am I supposed to tell? All I know is that an almost giddy relief washes over me at Genkai's next words.

"The dimwit does have genuine feelings for you. I watched them developing throughout the entire Tournament, and I admit I didn't like it. I'd known of you by reputation before, and when I found out that you'd be a part of our team I did some research."

My lips twitch, a mix of bitterness and honest amusement. Over the centuries countless myths have spread across the Makai of the exploits of the kitsune bandit Yoko, some imagined, many more true, and few of them what polite society would consider complimentary.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill me the moment we met."

"The fact that Spirit World trusted you left me inclined to give you the benefit of the doubt, and you proved often enough your loyalty, and that you cared for Yusuke too."

I'm strangely surprised at how carefully she has been observing our interaction, and wonder briefly if she would be able to tell me whether or not I love Yusuke. But then… she has already made her opinion on that matter perfectly clear.

I narrow my eyes and ask evenly, "Then why don't you trust me when I say I care for him now?"

"I don't doubt that," she snaps back, "but you don't want an exclusive relationship, and Yusuke needs some stability in his life. Gods know I won't be here much longer, and his mother…"

"I know."

In an instant my anger has inverted, no longer targeting the woman before me, but myself. Our conversation has somehow drifted away from my defense of my lie and into the evaluation of my actual trustworthiness. And it's an argument that I'm losing without a fight.

"Then you understand why I can't let you pull him into another unstable relationship. It might work for you, and it might work for Hiei, but having your interest drifting between him and another is just going to hurt Yusuke in the end."

"But I'm in love with them both, Genkai." I freeze after the words slip past my lips unbidden, and so rare is there need for my mind to catch up with my mouth that I think briefly that something must have possessed it. But no… now that I've said it I feel sure that the words are true. "I… love them both," I murmur again, strangely delighted by the sound of my own voice forming the words. The strange, nervous passion writhing inside of me is so different than the other loves I have learned during my human life- the undying familial bond between myself and Shiori, the fondness and fierce loyalty I have developed for Kuwabara. The love I feel for Yusuke and Hiei is on a different level altogether, and yet the emotion toward each is still as unique as the amazing individual I feel it towards.

Refocusing my attention on the woman before me, I continue with solemn certainty.

"Genkai, I will never be away from Yusuke when he needs me. I will offer everything that I have- my life, if need be- to protect him from suffering. What does it matter if he shares my heart with another? I also love Shiori, but you never suggested I choose between her and Hiei. Why should it matter how many share a place in my heart, if I would fight to my last breath to defend any one of them?"

For several seconds the woman assesses me in silence, and the last of her aggressive aura fades. Then she speaks in as gentle a tone as I have ever heard her use, and verbally crushes my newfound heart beneath her feet.

"I really believe that you feel that way now, Kurama, but how soon will that change? A week? A month? There's no denying the fact that you're a kitsune, and it's your nature to desire what's exciting and new. Once you sate your appetite for Yusuke, once someone else new and intriguing comes along, you'll find yourself bored and you'll cast him aside."

There, stated in the softest, kindest tone possible, is an attack that I know I should have expected, but never saw coming. Completely true, and completely devastating. Yoko would have laughed. Shuichi's eyes burn.

I can't argue her words; after all, I brought this reputation upon myself. I prided myself in it, reveled in it. Take a snapshot of any moment of my life as Yoko and that's what you would see: selfishness, hunger, betrayal. There's no way I can account for my twisted nature, no way I can make up for all that I've done, and no way to convince those I care for that I won't behave the same way again in the future.

As I lower my eyes to blink back the tears an unexpected voice comes to my rescue.

"Then I guess you should just butt out, Grandma, and let me enjoy him as long as I have him." I see Genkai's eyes snap from me to a figure behind, as surprised as I am of the interruption. "I might not have fox ears," Yusuke continues blithely, "but I don't need a hearing aid just yet. You guys should try getting more than 15 meters away if you don't want me to overhear you."

My heart rate seems to double as I realize that Yusuke must have heard my unexpected confession. And had heard Genkai's admonishment of it. I can't even focus on his words, the simple sound of his voice, the implication of his having listened, giving birth to a thousand large, winged insects within my chest. If Hiei were here he would surely laugh at my childlike nervousness, the insecurity born from offering your heart to another and not knowing whether he will want to take it or slap it aside.

I'm not even thinking of the impossibility of our situation right now, the fact that before this week comes to a close one or both of us will likely have been destroyed by Karasu's spiteful spirit. I'm simply terrified that once Yusuke takes a moment to think over his valued mentor's words he will realize my true worth and turn away.

Instead a pair of strong arms circle my waist, wrapping me in a close but gentle embrace.

"Anyway, thanks for the for the concern, Genkai, but Kurama's right. I'm a big boy, and I can decide what kind of a relationship I do or don't want. From what I figure nothing in life's got a certain outcome, so the best I can do is just enjoy it while I got it, right?"

My fears melt away in response to his words, and a smile tugs at the corners of my lips. There's no doubt in my mind that this is Yusuke speaking, and not the crow, but some change has taken place within him. All day he has been desperate, panicked, unsure of himself and less sure of me, and now he is confident and controlled, speaking easily about a possibility that would surely have sent him into a panic only minutes before.

Was it really hearing me voice my love that affected him so profoundly?

Whatever the reason, his words are lending an enormous amount of credibility to what I'd believed to be weak arguments when I'd spoken them. I tilt my head to glance back at him gratefully.

"Thank you," I breathe, marveling at how different the sight of him, the simple sensation of his breath across my cheek, all feels now that he is not just a potential lover, but my love.

Genkai is wrong. No matter how often I might have strayed in the past, I can't ever imagine doing so now. How could anyone get "bored" with this perfect feeling?

"No problem." There's a faint smile on his lips that I'm sure matches my own, and a look in his eyes that I wish I could capture and hold with me for eternity. "Anyway, who knows: maybe I'll get sick of you first."

My heart aches with this new warmth, this new passion. He's managed to take the most devastating assault that Genkai had thrown at me and softened it into a teasing joke. If I hadn't loved him before I surely would in this moment.

"I don't know," I respond in kind, lifting my right hand to brush across his cheek. "I probably have enough experience to keep you interested."

"Yeah?" He tilts his head to nuzzle his nose lightly against mine. "It's a good thing I half-snagged you, then. I've sort of got ADD, usually. A beginner would lose my attention real fast."

If only the rest of the three worlds could just melt away, and I could hold myself in this moment with him forever. A wicked grin dances in my eyes, and they wander across his face, drinking in every detail.

"Oh, I think I'll be able to come up with a special program or two tailored just to your needs."

An impatient foot taps from in front of me, and the perfect moment shatters under the strain of the sound. Both our gazes dart to Genkai, who eyes us both darkly and announces, "Well, then, you two idiots keep on playing here. I'll just go wake Hiei up now."

Yusuke's grip stiffens for an instant, before loosening again with an effort. Genkai's eyes are on me alone, however, waiting for my reaction, a sign that my words of divided but equal loyalties were at all deceptive. Wary of this, I am careful not to allow any of my panic to show.

"You can wake him now? You won't be needing the power of the third stone?"

Genkai simply flashes me a cool, superior look, before stepping around us and moving toward Hiei's room.

Half an hour ago this news, that Genkai had learned how to wake Hiei, would have been welcomed with nothing less than whole-hearted happiness and relief. Over the hours that he has dwelt within his own memories my soul has been bleeding for him, for fear that the damage he is suffering from the assaults might be irreparable. Now, my feelings are divided. On one hand my relief is unparalleled, but I cannot forget the memory of Karasu's warning: if Hiei attempts to interfere with his "game" in any way then Yusuke's well being will immediately be forfeit.

And upon being freed from the subjugation of the crow's spirit I cannot imagine Hiei being in anything but an interfering mood.

"Yusuke," I turn in his embrace so that we face each other, and pause to consider the tension he is trying desperately to disguise. Having expected to see nervousness or anger within his eyes, I'm surprised to find that the predominant emotion is, instead, guilt.

"You should be there when he wakes up," he says softly, before I have a chance to utter the same thought. I nod, and he offers me a weak smile. "Ok, so I'm just gonna catch some sleep in one of the other rooms. You… uh… let me know if Grandma screws up or something." He winces at his own words, and I realize that at least some part of him- the part most influenced by Karasu's presence, no doubt- is actually hoping that something will go wrong and Hiei will fail to wake. And the cruel desire is hurting him far more than it is giving him pleasure.

"Yusuke-"

"What you said before… you really meant it, didn't you?"

There's no way to make a question like that sound nonchalant, no matter how hard he'd tried to. Before I go to Hiei he wants a reassurance of my devotion.

Looking into his eyes, though, the knowledge that Karasu is peering out as well, listening greedily to whatever confession I make, traps the words painfully in my throat. Within days, maybe hours, the fledgling love that I have discovered for Yusuke will fall apart, be it through his death or my own. I cannot imagine another way for this to end.

I force a smile to my face and, before Yusuke can have a chance to catch the pain in my eyes, I lean in to brush my lips across his in a soft, chaste kiss that I hope can convey all of the emotion that my choked voice cannot.

Karasu can have me, can drag me down into hell with him if he wishes. I care little about my own fate, as long as Yusuke comes out of this in one piece. I will not allow him to fall victim to the crossfire of the crow's twisted passions, to be destroyed because he had the bad fortune to fall in love with me.

I will do anything and anything required to ensure my love's safety.

I draw back, and trail my fingers fondly down the other boy's cheek.

"Don't let it go to your head, Yusuke."

The pure happiness in his expression nearly breaks my heart.

"Well, Kurama, I guess you're alright too." He touches his cheek, brushes a thumb gently across my lip, and then steps back, nodding his head back up the hall. "Now go make sure Hiei has a friendly face to wake up to."

And with a quick, parting smile he has turned away and begun up the hall in search of an available bedroom. I sigh softly and move back to the room where Hiei rests, finding Genkai already at work.

**TBC**

A/N: hmm… I'm unsure about this chapter. I've read it over several times and still can't tell whether it came out well or not. It was pretty eventful with all the emotional realizations and attempted murders... let me know what you thought. Feedback inspires writing inspires posting.

Next chap, Hiei finally does something BESIDES mutter incoherently!

Review Responses:

KyoHana: Your responses are always beautiful, thanks! I hope you enjoyed this as well.

Jesanae Tekani: Thanks! I know, I think I'm tormenting Yusuke even more than Kurama in this fic, poor guy. crosses fingers and hopes the Muse allows for a happy Yusuke ending

Chaseha-Wing: That's 'cause Karasu's deliciously wicked. Don't worry, he'll be showing up more substantially again soon.

BlueUtopiah: grins I was rather proud of that line, thanks. And I think Genkai needs to do a bit more observing before she gets properly suspicious… I wonder if she'll have a chance to figure things out…

Sora Sotara: Oh, really? Well, "fire brat" is such a perfect insult for Hiei, isn't it? Rolls nicely off the tongue… or keyboard, I guess, lol. And thanks! Hope this was soon enough for you. smiles

dead or alive0013: Yeah, poor Yusuke. He thinks he's totally insane right now… I'm not sure whether he'll be happier or not once he realizes what's really going on. (that is, IF he realizes!) Hope you liked the new chappy.

Mirfaen: lol, thanks so much! Yeah, it's probably not good that I like writing all this torment of my fav characters so much, is it? But… it's fun! Sorry there wasn't much Karasu in this chapter.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks so much to my reviewers, as always. Hearing your feedback is the reason I continue to post. As for the other 100 or so of you that are reading and not reviewing: come on, share your thoughts! You've got to have some opinion by now. Positive, negative, long or short I would love to hear what you have to say.

Also, apologies to Sora Sotara for putting up a chapter all about Hiei. Hope it's not completely unpalatable for you.

And! Special thanks to Jesanae Tekani, who is now officially my unofficial editor. You are awesome, and look! I remembered the dashes.

And now, on with the fic.

**Chapter 17**

**Hiei**

It must have been days now, at least, since that damned crow used my Jagan and stones to trap me within the vortex of my own mind. It can't possibly have been years or even months… I would surely have found escape through starvation now, were that the case. But it must have at least been days.

I was able at first _a curse _to fight off the whirlwind of memories, thoughts, words, feelings, and emotions washing over me like waves of burning acid _my arm has gone numb from the pain of the scorching dragon_, to block out the banshee shrieks rising up from my own past that would have left my ears bleeding were I still a being of solid mass. _...Body's lost cohesion… becoming one with the darkness flame._

But I have nothing left with which to fight. The loss of my mental powers – exhausted already from constant battling with the sadistic crow _"Don't tell me you're still afraid of him"_ and his use of the Jagan to infiltrate the detective _"Yus…ke…" _– has left me too weary to keep up a constant wall between myself and these pathetic voices as I normally could have.

If the crow thinks this low trick will hold me, though, he is sorely mistaken. There has to be a way to force past this unending tide of thoughts and images from my past and find my way back into the waking world. Only then can I have my revenge on that bastard, Karasu, once and for all.

Karasu… the venomous thought of him seems to redirect my unstable thoughts, and a dozen cold, accusing ice apparitions silence themselves and dissolve away as though they had never been, quickly replaced by the shattered arena of the Dark Tournament finals.

_The scent of scorched flesh hits me even before sound of Kurama's tortured screams alert me to the fight, and I watch, as I had then, with increasing anger and disgust as a dozen of the cowardly crow's bombs explode against the fox's pale skin in quick succession. The urge to ignore the Tournament's rules and rush in to kill the crow myself becomes nearly overwhelming as I watch Kurama teeter unsteadily on blood-sodden legs, and then begin to fall._

"Kurama_!" The detective's scream startles me, so unrestrained in its anguish. For just an instant my eyes are drawn from the bloodbath before me to our team's so-called captain, and the pain, the raw terror in his expression, mirrors the struggle that I feel in my own heart._

That's the first time I was certain that those feelings weren't one-sided…

Again the scene before me flickers into another, like a viewing screen suddenly switched to a new frequency.

_I'm lying awake in the Tournament's hotel room, listening to Kurama toss restlessly in the bed beside my own. This is the night following the Ichigaki and Masho rounds, and I'd be willing to bet that he's dreaming of his near encounter with death in the ring._

_Most demons would have laughingly brushed such an incident aside already, but I learned long ago that Kurama doesn't operate that way. He carefully takes each painful moment he experiences and buries it deep within the core of his being, running through every possible tactic that could have set the situation more in his favor. This way, the next time a similar problem comes around he will have come up with six or seven new strategies to escape with minimized damage. More than simply learning from his mistakes, he builds each one into a powerful part of his being. Every moment of weakness he has ever suffered helps lend to his strength today._

_It's a brilliant way of operating, but I would never attempt it. This strategy causes deep wounds in Kurama's soul that I'm not sure he even notices, wounds that take longer than a demon's average to heal from. During the strategizing process he leaves himself vulnerable, and I have no doubt that the demon who realizes this and takes advantage of it will be the one to cause Kurama's downfall._

"_Yusuke…" The fox's sudden, barely breathed call makes my head turn sharply in his direction. Kurama, still in the thrall of a fitful slumber, has twisted toward me so I can see his shadowed expression, lined with the pain of his still-healing wounds. "Please…"_

_His fight with Bakken – if one could call it that – must be weighing heavily on his mind. It makes sense that he would be calling to the detective, then. That match had left Kurama in an unusually vulnerable position – barely conscious, unable to move, and every ounce of his yoki focused on keeping his own death-plant from destroying its master's life. I doubt that he could strategize a way out of the situation alone if he had years to dwell on the matter, and however little he and Yusuke try to make of Bakken's power, he had possessed more than enough to end the life of an unconscious opponent. If it hadn't been for the detective's intervention Kurama would be dead right now. It's as simple as that._

_Is that why Kurama is calling to Yusuke now, though? Is it just the memory of the detective's aid bringing his name to those lips, or had this been Kurama's thoughts then as well? In those dark moments, when death had seemed an inevitability, had Kurama's mind turned to Yusuke in hope of salvation… and not me?_

_Kurama draws in a sharp breath and his face scrunches into a momentary wince at the effort. I find myself half-wanting to glance into the fox's mind and see his dream first-hand._

"_Yus…ke…" There's something different in his voice, suddenly. Something hinting of the way he sounds after I kiss him._

_My jaw clenches and I turn determinedly to my opposite side, the desire to look into Kurama's troubled mind gone in an instant._

_It seems I've left myself vulnerable after all._

"_Yus…"_

_Fine, Kurama. Dream of the detective. I'm used to being unwanted._

Unwanted…

"_Did you hear?"_

The scene has changed again, and I am surrounded for the thousandth time by a warded cloth and a world of swirling blue.

"_Hina gave birth to twins."_

"_And one of them is a boy."_

No… I have endured this too many times, already. I will not hear it again. I try to block out their hushed voices, but it's no use. I hear them as clearly as I had back then.

"_A boy? But that's impossible."_

"_He is a curse upon all of us."_

But, even clearly hearing their condemnation, I find that the words don't make quite as sharp an impact as they once had. This stage of my life took place centuries ago, and I've grown long past the point where the words would bring me any great pain. It's too old to leave any new scars…

…_An angry hiss escapes me at the unexpected wound, a dagger missing my heart by a mere two or three centimeters. My opponent – some simple-minded bandit – leers victoriously and steps closer to collect my purse._

_Fool. He thinks he's won… but such a small wound won't stop me._

_My world begins to spin as I wrench the short blade free and send it flying back at him. His eyes don't even have a chance to widen in pain or surprise before he falls._

_I never miss my mark…_

…_My mark… he's down on the ground in the middle of some ningen street, chatting with a young girl as though he really is one of them. His skill at deception is impressive – without being able to sense yoki I might have even passed him off as human. A barely adolescent human, at that._

_I tilt my head from my hidden perch above and examine the boy more carefully. He does seem to act like one of them, and was even in one of their learning facilities earlier today._

_But my Jagan doesn't lie, and he's radiating demon energy that's brighter and clearer to me than his vibrant crimson locks. This is the one I'm looking for, and there's no way I'm letting him get away while there's a chance that Yatsude really has Yukina…_

…_Yukina, playing with an assortment of forest animals and birds deep in the woods of lower Makai. She's alone, away from Ice World, but doesn't seem the slightest bit afraid. Garnet eyes, in all other ways mirrors of my own, shine with a light mine will never reflect as a small bird lands on her outstretched finger, chirping some sort of inane bird greeting. From above in the tree I watch her play, a strange, unfamiliar ache beginning to pound through my chest as I realize I can never go down there and talk to her, never introduce myself and make that smile on her face fade…_

…_Kurama's smile is fixed in place but I know right away that there's something hidden behind the pleasantly bland mask. I frown at him as I wipe the sweat from my brow – not my own, the oaf's. My belief that he has actually improved in these weeks since the fox and I started to train him only proves how truly inept he was when we began._

"_What is it?"_

_His eyes widen a fraction; he clearly hadn't expected me to notice that his smile was a front._

"_I'm considering," is all he sees fit to reply, and then goes back to watching me with an uncomfortable intensity._

"_Considering?"_

_This is unusual. Calling Kurama an open book would be ridiculously naive, but of the pair of us he does possess a much more annoying affinity for words. Being forced to prod him into speaking is both unsettling and tiresome._

_He sighs softly and spares a glance toward the tree line where the oaf has just retreated in search of water. When his eyes return to me all hint of a false smile is gone._

"_We're going to have to discuss it eventually," he says with that same, frustratingly vague simplicity. "And as the Tournament draws nearer I'm beginning to believe that we should resolve it before we are thrown into such a high-stress situation, rather than waiting until it is over."_

_I feel myself tense at his words, and try to think back to what dispute between us might need resolving. I've never noticed any real issues in our partnership… disregarding his initial betrayal of my and my stabbing of him, which I thought we'd worked past during our incarceration in Spirit World._

"_Speak plainly, Kurama."_

_He tilts his head to one side and, now resolved to carry out our conversation, replies without hesitation._

"_You've been watching me, Hiei."_

The dawn of our physical relationship: here, at least, is one memory that doesn't make me want to scream my frustration at the sheer repetition.

"…_Everyone screams. The only question is what will you say?"_

_Pain tears through me so fast after Shigure speaks that I have no time to prepare. Not that I could have hoped to prepare for such skull-shattering, skin-searing agony. No wound I have been dealt in any battle has ever come close to this: the day I received the Jagan eye…_

"…_In a way it has a mind of its own and loathes disrespect…"_

"…_Dragon of the Darkness Flame…"_

"…_I have the power of the Black Dragon, because now I _am_ the Dragon…"_

…_I am in agony again, but now of a different kind. I feel black and violet flames lick across me, lash through me like the striking of a whip, as I begin to become one with the Darkness Flame. This time, though, in my recollection, I feel the exact moment when Karasu's spirit leaps in to join with us as well. There is an instant of confusion, of wrongness, and the Dragon snarls viciously at it, but then it seems suddenly gone…_

"…_Please, give him back…"_

"…_Do not pity the beast…"_

"…_Heh. Kid fights like an animal…"_

"…_Give me a break! Kurama's not even conscious…"_

"…_Yus…ke…"_

…Well then, Imiko, you are accepting an easy loss to your competition…

"…_Hiei, we're a _band_ of thieves for a reason. This is a partnership we all share, not a competition…"_

"…_So… we're still partners, Hiei. That hasn't changed. Now we can just be partners with a few benefits…"_

…And don't worry. I'll take good care of your fox for you.

"Kurama!"

The swirling images and voices in my head have stopped suddenly, leaving my dizzy mind to continue on alone. The chamber around me wavers unsteadily as I take it in, and I only slowly come to recognize it as a bedroom from the old psychic's temple. She and Kurama are kneeling before me, their faces registering varying degrees of concern.

I can't immediately identify the timeframe of this new memory, and glance around the room for some other sign as to when this might be or what's going on.

"Hiei?" The room is bare save the bed and an old dresser that looks like it's been shattered and pieced back together a few times. I look back to Kurama and frown when I notice what he's wearing: a green silk shirt and black pants. What he'd borrowed from the detective the day I was sent into my mind.

Which means that this isn't a memory.

The detective…

I sit up straighter and fix Kurama with a sharp look, but have to pause as dizziness makes my vision swim a second time. Blinking hard to keep from falling back over where I sit, I growl through a dry throat that feels rubbed raw by sand, "Kurama, he hears the—"

"Hiei." His sharp tone cuts me off, and I see his eyes flick in Genkai's direction, though his head doesn't move. "I know."

Before I can think to respond a tense smile is sent in the woman's direction.

"Thank you, Master Genkai. Would it be alright if I had a few minutes alone with Hiei?"

She doesn't even offer Kurama a cursory glance as she rises.

"Fine, I'm sure the two of you have a lot to discuss. But I still want to give him a thorough look-over, so keep it short, and don't do anything too strenuous." My eyes narrow at her cold tone, but the fox seems unsurprised. As she strides out of the room he rises to sit carefully at the edge of my bed, peering at me with an open concern that would have made me uncomfortable enough to leave had it come from anyone else.

"Hiei… are you alright? We pulled you free as quickly as we could, but it has still been several hours."

Only hours? For a moment I can only feel surprise at how brief my seemingly eternal imprisonment has been. And then I realize the deeper implication.

It has been several hours since Karasu entered the detective, and I can only imagine how eagerly the crow was welcomed by that needy, love-starved mind. From what I saw of the detective's dreams… Yusuke is a strong adversary in a physical battle, and even his wits are sharper in a fight than he would like enemies to suspect. But in a mental siege, with pawns of hopes, fears, and desires, the detective is young, naïve, and foolish. I wouldn't doubt that Karasu could take absolute control of his body and he would still find a way to convince himself that nothing's wrong.

Which has left Kurama with no sort of backup against his twisted aggressor since this afternoon.

"Hiei?" The fox's tone is sharp with worry. I've been fighting through my thoughts silently for almost a full minute now – he probably thinks something is seriously wrong with me. "Hiei, you do understand me, right? Freeing your mind didn't… damage it?"

I try to shake my head and smirk at his concern, but find my body responding sluggishly.

"Karasu..." My throat isn't just dry, I realize. It feels tight, raw, as though I had been choking, or holding back a scream for hours. Swallowing, I continue as quickly as my indolent body will allow. "…Was in me. In the detective, now."

Kurama holds my gaze with a determinedly empty look, and for some reason the memory of their forced kiss during the Dark Tournament finds its way to the forefront of my jumbled mind as he replies evenly.

"I know."

With every second that passes I feel my taut muscles untensing, my weariness forcibly shaking itself away with every laboured blink. I'll have time to hibernate and recover my strength later. Now the crow needs to be dealt with.

"Has he spoken to you?"

For just an instant I see a tension in Kurama's gaze, and then he forces it back behind his flawless mask. It has been a long time since he has looked so guarded while speaking to me.

"He has."

My attention catches on his lip, a dark scab forming across the pale flesh.

"Has he hurt you?"

"Nothing I can't handle." I nod, accepting his word for now. Besides his lip he doesn't appear to have any visible wounds, and he moved easily enough in rising from the floor to rest on the bed. That would indicate no major leg or torso injuries, at least.

"And…" Maybe I'm trying to force a reaction out of Kurama. Maybe I've actually come to care. Either way, I make sure to watch him carefully as I voice my next question. "…The detective?"

There was hardly need to watch carefully. Kurama's stoic mask tumbles from his face and shatters on the floor. His eyes dart from my own, brows creasing and expression wavering as he considers the brown bedspread. He presses his lips together, shakes his head slightly, and then fixes a determined gaze back on me, all in under two seconds.

"Yusuke knows nothing of Karasu's possession of him, and neither does anyone else. Yusuke is an effective hostage, but if he begins to ask questions or suspect what has happened to him Karasu has made it clear that he will be eliminated – either trapped the way you were, or even made to go completely brain dead." He tries for the same, controlled tone that he had possessed earlier, but there is an evident tension radiating form his words. He's been pushed into a corner and doesn't know how to get out of it. I can't remember the last time Kurama didn't have a plan, or at least half a dozen possibilities ready to lead to one. "Of course, neither option is acceptable, so even though I know that you will want to interfere I must ask you to sit this out, Hiei."

I narrow my eyes at him, wondering if my still weary brain mistook his words, somehow. He raises his brows, waiting impatiently for my word of assent.

I huff out an incredulous laugh.

"Be serious, Kurama. If you think there's even a slight chance that I'm not going to destroy that crow—"

"I am not kidding, Hiei." He allows emotion to flood into his tone now – a mixture of pleading and warning that only the once-Yoko would be able to pull off without seeming insane. "If you interfere you place Yusuke's life in jeopardy."

Or perhaps he does sound insane.

"So are you planning on beating him alone, then? Come on, Kurama; we both know that alone against him you don't stand a chance. Not when the only way you can win without killing the detective would be through a mental siege."

He shakes his head, eyes flashing.

"I won't risk your involvement again."

"Hn, I can decide for myself whether or not I want to be involved."

This isn't like Kurama: to cut himself off blindly from obviously needed aid. The fox works in logic and tactics; his pride would never be so great as to make him walk into a losing battle alone. So what piece of this puzzle am I missing? Why is he heading into a war that he knows he's going to lose, when I'm right here, (for whatever reason) more than willing to assist him in the fight?

A pair of taps on the open door breaks the strained silence between us, and I wince at the way the noise startles me. My yoki must be more depleted than I'd thought – I hadn't sensed anyone nearing the room. For an instant, as I look to the doorway, I see the detective standing there. Then the figure clears the doorway and aims a leering grin my way, and I realize that Yusuke is very far away.

"I'm sorry," Karasu announces, crossing the room casually and laying a dominating hand on Kurama's shoulder. My teeth grit as Kurama fails to object, that carefully blank look again covering his face. "I'm not interrupting anything private, am I?"

The fox holds my gaze, a silent warning to remain still.

"I was just explaining our current situation to Hiei."

My eyes move slowly to the crow's, and find them glinting with silent, mocking laughter as his hand slides slowly across Kurama's shoulder to caress the back of his neck.

"Of course," he purrs. The detective's face doesn't look quite comfortable taking on the casual coldness that is the crow's favored expression. I wonder how deeply his mind is buried right now, while the crow holds his body under sway. If I just reach in and drag him back forward right now… but the memory of Kurama's silent plea holds me in indecision as Karasu continues, "I doubt he likes this any more than you do, Kurama. In fact, probably much less."

"I doubt that's possible." Kurama's civil tone doesn't change, but I breathe a soft sigh of relief at his words. At least now I can be sure that the kitsune's wild spirit hasn't been broken in the hours I've been gone – just constrained for Yusuke's benefit.

Karasu, surprisingly, seems just as pleased as I.

"Arguing back, even now? Beautiful kitsune… I'm sure that renowned intellect of yours is still working away, trying to find a way to free your friend. I so look forward to the challenge when you actually attempt it."

He closes the distance between them by dropping to one knee, and tugging hard on the fox's hair until their faces are nearly touching. My hand darts to my hip, only to find that the idiot woman must have removed my sword while I was unconscious. Not that I would have been permitted to chop off that hand holding the fox in place, anyway. This is still the detective's body.

"We could have such a beautiful rendition of our last battle, Kurama."

Green eyes flash.

"Even the ending?"

Karasu shrugs Yusuke's shoulders with a lazy smile, releasing his grip on Kurama's hair and then tilting his head in so that the slightest motion would leave their lips pressed together. Kurama refuses to give ground, sitting straight up and rigid as he keeps his eyes locked on the crow's. Neither of them seem to remember my presence, so caught up in their quiet war for intimidation and dominance.

"Well, that depends, _love_." Karasu's lips twitch upward as Kurama's eyes pale to a violent golden sheen, his expression fighting between its practiced calm and rare outrage. The fire in his expression would have pleased me had it not so obviously amused Karasu.

The crow raises a leisurely hand to caress Kurama's cheek, and the fox's control snaps. His hand darts to intercept the other before it can reach him, catching it in a white-handed grip as he snarls, "Don't, Karasu."

The crow's eyes gleam as he leans in with deliberate slowness to brush his lips across the back of the hand gripping his own.

"As I was saying, _love,_ that depends on whether you find forfeiting Yusuke Urameshi's life to be worth your own peace of mind."

In an instant the feral look in Kurama's expression bleeds to one of shock, and he draws back as though only now realizing how close he had come to attacking the body his rival possesses. Shutting his eyes, he releases his grip and lowers his head, painfully surrendering his battle of wills. Karasu laughs softly.

"Declining, then, to be rid of me. I'm flattered, Kurama. Even touched."

Kurama presses his lips together, making a visible effort to regain control of his emotions. Too much effort, for such little taunting. I must be missing something, some crucial, deeper meaning hidden inside the crow's words that is affecting the fox so profoundly.

I've become so focused on the fox that I don't realize Karasu's attention has turned to me until he speaks.

"So, Hiei, I trust that you'll be playing by the rules for the time being as well."

Hearing him speaking to me without the words seeping directly into my mind is strange, jarring, and I grit my teeth and choose – as I had been unable to before – simply not to respond.

"Refreshing, isn't it?" His words are spoken with more than a hint of smugness. "You may still be in a dire situation, little Imiko, but it's quite a step up from where you were before." I try not to broadcast my surprise; he'd been hiding within me for so long that he's actually following my train of thought as though he can still hear it. Again he smiles, continuing, "You should be pleased that I decided to pass you over in favor of this body. It really was best for all parties involved, I think. I have a more acquiescent host, your detective friend will finally get a chance to act out his desires." Kurama draws in an unsteady breath that I can't identify between nervousness or anger, which draws Karasu's laughing gaze back to him. "Kurama here gets an attractive new toy to play with… as long as he keeps within the rules I've set."

The fox's hand clenches, but beyond that he stays still. I want to shake him.

"Kurama…" He doesn't move at my low voice, but Karasu does, catching one of Kurama's forelocks and twirling it absently as he refixes me with that penetrating stare.

"Oh, don't be upset, Hiei. After all, you get something out of this too. All you have to do is surrender the fox to me and you finally become the master of your own life again."

Perhaps if I wait until he falls asleep and then enter his thoughts… then I might be able to destroy his mind quickly enough that the detective doesn't come to harm. Or maybe I can just rip his head off now and apologize to Yusuke in Spirit World. I'm sure he would understand, given the circumstances.

Karasu raises Yusuke's dark brows smugly, and I snap, "Stop looking at me as though you actually expect me to agree to such a foolish proposal."

"Don't deny that it would be a relief to lose the responsibility that comes with a relationship – even one so vague and uncertain as the one you two share. I've been in your mind; don't look at me that way. I know exactly what you're feeling."

What I'm feeling? I'm hardly frightened by my arrangement with Kurama. After all, I agreed to it as readily as he did. I have no reason to desire a way out.

For some reason, Kurama looks unsure as my eyes turn back to him. After only a moment of holding contact he snaps his attention back to the form of the possessed detective.

"Karasu, this isn't about Hiei. I've told him to not get involved and I'm sure for Yusuke's sake that he won't. We're done here."

"Kurama, I'm not leaving you alone with him."

The kitsune turns to regard me with a calm, steady look that I don't believe for an instant.

"And what exactly to you propose to do to stop it, Hiei? Karasu clearly has the upper hand for the moment and I will not risk Yusuke's life over an issue of my pride, or yours."

Stupid fox, this has nothing to do with pride. If he thinks for even a second that I am just going to sit here and leave him at the mercy of that sadistic crow… but it's clear from his eyes that he does. There's a hardness within them, a warning: "if you lose your temper, Hiei, and become responsible for Yusuke's death…"

Then what? As Yoko, Kurama would have forgotten everything but the need for revenge and killed me for my betrayal, but his human aspect tends to be more forgiving. Whatever the detective's death would lead to, though, I don't want it to come to that. All I can do for now is go along with Kurama and hope that he has a plan forming behind his obvious indecision, or wait until I've come up with a surer one of my own.

Swallowing back my desire to argue – I've heard that the ningen expression is, ironically, to "eat crow" – and ignoring every instinct except for the one urging me to trust Kurama, I force a tight nod. Kurama rewards me with a smile that leaves me both comforted and more afraid for him than ever.

"He won't interfere," he assures Karasu softly. My hands clench over the dark bed sheet as he stands and steps toward the doors. "Let's go."

It's been a long time since anyone has made me feel half as helpless as this crow does without trying. As my right hand tightens on the sheets, fully intending to wring them as though they were Karasu's neck, it instead come in contact with a tiny, cool sphere. Opening my fist, I discover a small, crimson gem nestled atop them.

I've never seen anything like it before. Is it possible…?

"Alright, Kurama. If you trust that he won't interfere then for now I'll let him be." Karasu begins to follow Kurama toward the door, but I can't stand the thought of leaving our conversation on such a note.

"Kurama." I utter his name instinctively, but when he turns to refix me with a soft, sad stare I find myself at a loss for words. After several seconds I do the only thing I can think of. "Be careful," I advise simply, and toss him what I can only assume to be one of my own teargems. It's as tainted as everything else I create, but I hope he accepts it. It's the custom of the koorime to give teargems to the ones they are shed for, and Kurama is the only person from the nightmares that inspired this one that I would consider giving any kind of gift to.

He barely glances down at it, and I wonder if he's offended by the offer. Or frightened… I realize suddenly what the gem must seem like: a going away present, a gift for a final farewell. Changing my tack, I add, "Hold that for me. I have nowhere to keep it now, but I expect it back soon."

He sighs softly and then, seeming to forget Karasu's presence, darts forward and catches my lips in a short but exhilarating gift of his own design. As always, the sudden closeness is momentarily unnerving, but hardly as much so as the message he hurriedly presses into my mind.

_/Hiei, I don't know what this madman has in mind now that he has Yusuke hostage. Perhaps his desire to kill loved ones has changed now that he has reached the threshold of death himself, but we can't assume that. I'm working on a way out of this but, in case he decides to act too soon, I need you to be thinking of a way to destroy Karasu without harming Yusuke. And when you do… make sure he knows that it isn't his fault. Look after him. And… find some lie for my mother. If my body… if he… don't let her see it./_

The words all hit me in an instant, and I choke on his kiss – usually so welcome and now almost suffocating.

_You aren't going to die, fox. Stop acting as though I'm listening to your last will and testament._

A faint tremor can be detected in his hand as it runs gently down my cheek.

_/I'm not planning on dying, but let's not be naïve about my chances. We might be able to do this again tomorrow night, or he might kill me as soon as I leave this room. If it turns out to be the latter, just do what I asked, Hiei./ _The gem is carefully tucked back into my palm. _/I love you./_

I freeze, and can't bring myself to move even as he pulls back, eyes glistening damply.

'I love you…'

He's never said such a thing before; neither of us has. We aren't supposed to. This isn't that kind of a relationship.

He stands again slowly, eyes never leaving mine as he announces coolly to Karasu, "You never made any rules against that. Only against Yusuke finding out the truth about your presence."

The truth…? It is. I can see it reflected in his eyes.

"Perhaps it's not one I mentioned," the crow replies darkly.

My chest feels tight. My head is swimming again.

Someone… loves me?

Someone who might well be about to die?

"Then I can't be held accountable for it." No one would have ever guessed from Kurama's nonchalant tone that he had just been begging me to hide his bloodied corpse from his mother. The Yoko's famed poker face. A face I might never see again.

"Kurama…" I feel I should say something, but can't come up with any words worthy of this moment. Instead I toss him the gem again, which he catches with a puzzled look. "Keep it anyway."

He smiles softly. I think he understands, then.

Then, sensing the crow's patience running short, he turns and leaves the room without another word. As I meet Karasu's eyes again I find them dark and livid.

"That touching display just earned both of your partners a world of agony. If you think of interfering, physically or psychically, don't doubt that I will be able to take at least one of them with me before you succeed in rescuing them."

There was I time when I would have killed Karasu in an instant. If there's one thing that I've learned in this life it's that you can never leave loose ends where enemies are concerned. Nothing used to be more important… but now I have other priorities. I've gained too many weaknesses, too many connections, and they've left me unwilling to risk everything to destroy the crow as I once would have.

"Don't look so distressed, firebrat. I gave you your chance, after all. You declined."

And then he disappears into the hall after my fox, swinging the door silently shut behind him.

Leaving me with nothing to do but sit still and trust in Kurama, or take matters into my own hands and risk both of their lives.

I can't decide which option is less appealing.

**TBC**

**A/N: **I hope you guys got all the references from Hiei's memories, and feel free to ask if you didn't. Obviously one or two I came up with myself, but for the most part they were picked out of the show/manga.

**Review Responses:**

Sora Sotara: Like I said, sorry 'bout the Hiei-centric chapter. But I'd love to hear your thoughts on my characterization of him. And I didn't remember that volume 16 was the Kurama/Karasu fight! I should have had some sort of tribute put up for it last chapter or something… laughs.

Chaseha-Wing: yeah, that'd be a nice, happy ending for the story, wouldn't it? smiles We'll see how it goes…

KyoHana: Thank you so much! And I know that you're partial to Hiei/Kurama, so I can't wait to hear your feedback on this chap!

SC: Thickening, indeed. Like stew, or porridge. Man, now I want oatmeal… jk

BlueUtopiah: I am so glad you enjoyed my Genkai! She is such an awesome character and I feel like she doesn't really get enough to do in most fics. You're also the only one who mentioned Yusuke's near-murder of Hiei, so thanks for your feedback on that.

Ooh, next reviewer will be my 100th! Come on, who wants to be the first person ever to bring me into the triple digits?? Come on, any takers?


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm back! This chapter should be interesting… or dead confusing. I'll let you decide which.

**Chapter 18**

**Karasu**

"That wasn't wise, kitsune," I snarl as I catch up to Kurama in the hall. The small, satisfied smile that had been playing across his lips fades, and he slides the firebrat's tear into his pocket, replying dryly.

"Are you sure? I'm actually feeling much more content now." He smirks up at me through his lashes, and my desire to kiss him suddenly equals my passion to leave a bloody hole in his chest. "Besides," he continues, voice practically dancing with quiet joy and confidence, "Yusuke knows about my relationship with Hiei, and accepts it. Kissing him was keeping strictly within the bounds of the script you've set."

I have never met a yokai that has drawn me in and fascinated me as utterly as this one has managed to. Those deep eyes seem to challenge and soothe me with every passing glance, with a self-assurance drawn from the memory of powers and passions that the rest of us couldn't hope to dream of experiencing. He is a wandering god, and I long to revel in the divine filth of his blood and tears once I have finally destroyed this mighty twice-born fox. And then, just as those imperious, all-knowing eyes are on the brink of sending me over the edge of desirous loathing, I catch subtle glimpses, like the gleam of dried blood against slate, of the innocence and naivety forcibly acquired through his years of exile in Ningenkai. He has drawn in impossible hopes and ideals, reflections of the hearts of his ningen kin, and as deeply as he aches for the wild, dangerous passions he has known for centuries, he now also longs to settle into a simple, fantasy life, with trustworthy friends and lovers, with peace and honor and a happily ever after.

His humanity has weakened him, softened him, and sweetened him in ways he doesn't even realize he shows, in ways that leave me burning to be the one to shatter his pathetic illusions. I will remind him what the worlds really are.

"True," I reply, moving to corner him against the nearest wall. We're only several meters from the firebrat's room, but even if he does hear our low voices he won't be interfering – not at this stage, anyway. "But the detective is still in a deep slumber now. There's no reason to act as though I care for your feelings or respect your sordid 'relationship.'"

"Agreed," Kurama replies coolly, sidestepping me and moving away from the wall. "And no reason for me to pretend that I have any desire to stand still and be cornered by you."

Impatiently, I grab his arm and jerk him back in front of me. He slams into the wall with a soft thump and a wince.

"Wrong, Kurama. After that last exchange you're going to have to work very hard to be sure I'm in a good mood."

"Please." He testing my patience again with that bored smirk, and I'm sure that he's doing it purposely. The brat's awakening seems to have done wondrous things to his before shattered confidence. "I would rather keep the taste of Hiei's mouth in mine for a little longer, if you don't mind."

He doesn't make a sound as a sharp backhand causes his head to snap to the side. His lips part in a silent gasp, however, and a dark bruise is already beginning to mar his soft, flawless features. I'm sure that if I'd tried a bit harder I could have snapped his neck… and I had hardly been trying at all.

This boy I possess has incredible physical strength. I have to remember that, or I will end up killing Kurama before I decide the time is right.

As he blinks back tears of pain I move to caress the burning cheek with cool, gentle fingers.

"Don't get me upset, Kurama," I caution, checking the seriousness of the marks on his now less-than-perfect face. "You wouldn't want any innocent children losing their lives to your stubbornness."

With an effort he straightens his shoulders and forces a savage smile to his bloodied lips.

"You know well that you disgust me. Do you want me to lie about that now? Would you like me to smile and kiss you and pretend that I'm the slightest bit happy that you're not still dea –" 

The blow comes harder this time, and the kitsune is sent reeling to his knees, clutching his jaw. I don't give him time to recover, grabbing his shoulders and dragging him back to his feet. His eyes are only half-focused and I have to pin him against the wall to keep him from crumpling. As he tries to blink focus back into his eyes I lean close, and smile when he fights instinctively to jerk away, to no avail.

"Sometimes, kitsune, your brilliance can just give way to utter stupidity. Haven't I already told you not to test me?"

A drop of blood trickles from his lip down his chin, and I absently lick it off, causing him to flinch. The reaction sends a delighted shiver up my spine, and I move slowly to the right, kissing gently across his purpling jaw. He draws in a sharp breath – pain and lust and anger – and I feel my body begin to thrum as my hunger increases with the sound.

There's something special in feeling the hatred of one you desire. Poets can preach all they want to of love being the most passionate of emotions, but such a limited emotion can only take one so far. The ecstatic release that lovers feel is a shadow to the form of true passion, but hatred… hatred can hurtle you beyond the edges of life, itself.

I had thought I'd known desire before my death. I had understood the power – the beautiful interplay of ardor and hate, of pleasure and pain, but before Kurama ended my life I had only played half of the game; I had only known the passion of murder. Being on the receiving end of that intimate bond is – if possible – more stirring than being the one causing the destruction. After all, you can end thousands of lives, but only die a single time.

We are forever bound by the act of his murder, and that is one connection that Kurama cannot share with his detective or his Imiko. Yet the scale will never be balanced between us until I return the favor. Not much longer… and then, when I end his life as he ended mine, we can go into death together, forever bound by the pure, unbreakable chains of our deeds and desires.

He twists his head further to the side and fights to stifle a soft sound as I graze my teeth against the tender flesh of his injured jaw.

"Karasu…" I drink in the tremor in his voice, the beautiful agony that I had caused him with a simple touch of my hand. I draw back to savour his expression, but find the image far less satisfying than I'd hoped. His brows are creased, but with quiet contemplation, not pain or lust, and when his eyes slide back to meet mine his expression smoothes out, brows raising up as though he had just learned some amusing secret.

"What?" I snap, nearly disappointed enough to strike him a third time.

He doesn't answer right away, parting his lips to run his tongue along bared, bloodied teeth. My eyes catch the motion and follow it hungrily, and the amused smirk in his eyes touches his lips.

Finally, he breathes softly, laughingly, and murmurs, "You damaged my face."

I raise a brow, the majority of my attention still on his mouth. Blood is beginning to bead up again on the corner of those tilted lips, and I have to fight hard to keep from leaning in and licking it up, and from kissing the laughter right out of that mouth.

"And this amuses you? I knew you possessed masochistic tendencies, Kurama, but you do generally attempt to deny them more than this."

He laughs again softly, and I suddenly find the only thing stopping me from hitting him is that he so clearly would want me to.

"During the Tournament," he replies, "even in the heat of battle, with all your bloodlust upon you, you were careful to be sure that not a single one of your bombs came close to my face or hair."

I raise my eyes to meet his with a snap. He raises a brow to me expectantly, and I growl, "If you have a point, Kurama, I suggest you make it quickly."

He tilts his head slightly, and I find myself losing focus to the soft wave of blood-red mane that rains down past his shoulder. The blood pounds in the detective's ears, leaving our temples throbbing violently. The pain, this horrid migraine, is far more acute out here than when I was dwelling in the back of the detective's mind.

"I would think it was obvious," he purrs, his voice soothing the ache in my head even as it inflames my anger. "This new temper you've acquired – hitting me where it will so obviously leave a mark, breaking your word and adding cause for the others to suspect something is amiss… these are not the careful actions of the strategist you've proven to be."

I begin to see where he's going with this. Leaning in close, pressing my elbow to the wall and grasping the hair at the back of his skull, I snap, "You are mistaken."

"I don't believe I am." There's a touch of delectable fear in those eyes, those wide green eyes that express and hide everything all at the same time, but they hold my gaze as he continues steadily. "You're feeling Yusuke's influence, Karasu – Yusuke's impatience, Yusuke's forthrightness. And…" he trails off, flicking his tongue over his bottom lip, licking up that glistening bead of blood. My head dips closer, just a breath, as though to follow the trail of his tongue with my own. Catching myself, I return my gaze angrily to his. "…His youthful, untamable passion. As surely as you have been influencing him, Karasu, Yusuke has begun to influence you."

It makes no sense, though the dark shadow across Kurama's jaw plainly shows his words to be true. Only hours after taking up residence within this child detective's body, his impetuous nature is beginning to reflect in my actions.

But why? I was within the firebrat for over a week and suffered none of these ill effects. However often and thoroughly I drifted through his pathetic thoughts, dreams, and memories, I never found myself becoming more sharply tempered, unduly arrogant, or pathetically repressed. Within one body the pair of us managed to retain two completely distinct essences for ten days.

Yet now I feel qualities and traits from Yusuke Urameshi beginning to brush the borders of my soul, like an insistent nagger that won't silence until you do what he tells you, or kill him. And this after only hours… within days will I find myself inseparably bonded with the child? Will there be any distinction left between Karasu and Yusuke at all?

I shake off the frightened thoughts – child's fears. Of course I will remain myself, as long as I exercise control and don't allow the detective's whispers to breach my mind. If there isn't room for two separate souls and minds within Yusuke Urameshi's body, then the outcome is obvious. The stronger soul will retain control, while the weaker is forced to melt into the soft, blissful darkness of non-existence.

And my domination over the impetuous detective has been clear for days, since the first of those simple dreams.

"I wouldn't look so pleased if I were you, Kurama." I smile evenly, my cold calm having returned with my resolve. Even as I regain a firmer control the body rebels, causing sharp spikes of pain, like miniature explosions, to strike the inside of my temple with every quick human heartbeat. "You might well be right: human bodies, and even those of most demons, cannot usually handle the excess psychic energy of an extra mind for more than two or three hours. The more psychic energy a body possesses, the more room to stretch, per say, those minds have, and the longer they can coexist. Your Imiko, for example, had his Jagan to sieve off the energies his body couldn't handle alone, making him prime bait for long-term possession."

"But Yusuke has a considerably smaller reserve of psychic energy," Kurama points out, that ningen touch of naivety shining through in his continued confidence. "You've probably already lasted much longer than you should have only because you'd been in possession of the psychic stones, but soon you will be forced from his body by sheer force of nature, itself."

"Wrong, kitsune." I lean in close to breath against his ear, resisting the desire to take the lobe between my teeth, and I see Kurama's dark jaw tighten – lust and loathing – at the resumed closeness. "Yusuke has been my pawn for days, trained to go where I lead without question. If I wish to control our shared body he surrenders it without question, and if one soul must abandon the body, I assure you it will not be mine."

"You obviously don't know Yusuke. He will never go down without fighting."

I hum softly, as though considering his words, and the allow my head to be drawn by that insistent, incorporeal pull, to the left, until our foreheads are pressed together, our noses brushing, lips centimeters from contact.

"But therein lies the beauty, Kurama. This is one battle that he doesn't_ want_ to fight."

I find little pleasure in this contact, the heat of skin against skin, the promise of sealing his lips with my own, of trailing my tongue over those bloodied teeth. With every throb of my skull I find myself fighting the urge to wince, with every drawn in breath I feel the world in danger of falling away under me.

This human isn't sick – that was only part of the deception. So this weakness must be his body's pathetic attempt to purge me from it, to lessen the burden of carrying two divergent wills by forcing the dominant mind, the one in control and thus seen as the possessor, out and away from its host. When I had allowed the detective temporary control, earlier, he had felt this same pressure without understanding the cause. Yusuke's body was as willing to strike against him as it is me. Already it has become so accustomed to my will that it cannot tell who its true host is.

And thus, the solution is simple. The dominant mind – the one being wearied by the task of controlling the body, and the one recognized by primitive signals to be that which does not belong – is the one who will inevitably lose this war. A possessing spirit will rarely hide in the back of its victim's mind, instead forcing itself into the position of power to accomplish its goals. Therefore, when two minds share a body, the soul instinctively taken to be the intruder when all else fails will have to be the one at the forefront. The longer I stay in control, while the detective rests and recovers strength within, the more likely I am to become too weak to hold my own against the aggressive assault of his body.

Kurama's hard expression falters suddenly, melting to one of surprise and then a tender concern that would amuse me were I in a state of mind to feel any such emotion. His hand rises slowly, unthreateningly, and comes between our close-pressed faces to brush above my upper lip. A moment later it comes away, coated with a crimson sheen.

"You're bleeding."

This body is railing hard against me, indeed, if its efforts are already causing physical damage.

I step back, feel my suddenly trembling legs stumble, and snarl as Kurama moves forward to catch me before I tumble to the ground. His eyes are still filled with that soft, pathetic worry, and I shake my head, laughing harshly.

"You forget who you're dealing with."

He shakes his head, gently brushing the detective's dark bangs from my clammy forehead.

"You just happen, Karasu, to have taken residence within a body that I would suffer even you to protect." He grits his teeth, then repositions me carefully so that I am braced, one arm over his shoulder while he holds me up around the waist, and then adds with some touch of bitterness, "Come, then. This body needs rest if it's going to hold onto either of you for much longer."

"Rest will only give the detective a brief respite," I snap, despising the weakness of this human form, the guiding hands of the kitsune, and the necessity of his support as we move down the hall towards the spare bedroom where the detective had gone to rest before I retook control.

He nods, then answers matter-of-factly, "And you, as well."

This is ridiculous. Until just moments ago I had been in complete control of the situation, had felt Kurama shudder delectably against me and the force of his own desires… and now I find myself being held against him for my very balance – pale, fevered, and shuddering – as the edges of my vision slowly shrink into dark, tunneled specks.

This is exactly why it was so essential for me to possess Enma's psychic stones. Without their energy I have no hope of being able to remain in control of this pitiable form for long enough to accomplish any of my goals, and ensure that the detective's soul remains within me as well. Once I have lost my hostage this game is as good as over. 

The first two stones are already far out of reach, under the old crone's protection. Our only hope is to recover the third. Tomorrow. For now we have to rest, to allow the body and each of our souls to recover their strength.

"Don't think this changes anything, Kurama," I force all of the icy venom I can muster into my voice as he lowers me carefully onto the small, wooden-feeling cot. "If you or the Imiko attempt to interfere I will still feel the intrusion, and the detective will not escape unscathed."

Kurama allows his eyes to slide shut briefly, and in that instant, half-veiled in the room's shadow, he appears to be feeling every one of his thousand years.

"Rest, Karasu. We can settle matters with the dawn."

I nod wearily, and he begins to turn towards the room's door. A sudden, irrational panic seizes me, and my hand darts out to catch his arm.

"K'rama, don't leave."

It isn't until he swivels back to face me, moon-lit eyes glittering with a nervous hope, that my mind catches up with my actions, my words. No – the detective's words, not my own. His mind might be sleeping, but I'm still being affected, influenced, and weakened by the mere presence of his dormant will.

I will not allow myself to be tainted. The detective is _my_ pawn, not the other way around. Dropping my hand back to my side, I avert my eyes to the window.

"Get out. Leave now, Kurama... or I swear…"

But my threat goes unfinished, as fatigue and the screaming within my skull finally win out, and I retreat into the dark depths of the detective's slumbering mind.

TBC

A/N: Well, hope you liked it. This has probably been the single hardest chapter for me to write to date, with Karasu slipping in and out of character that way. Well, I'll leave you guys to judge. And now, on to review responses!

Whoa… everyone loved the Hiei chapter. You guys broke the box office with the number and quality of reviews for the last chapter, and I love you all so much for it! Thank you, thank you! (I might have to start making separate chapters for review responses, lol.)

Sora Sotara: Yay! Number 100! Imagine balloons and a disco ball lowering from the ceiling in honor of giving this girl her first triple-digit-reviewed story! lol… I don't think Hiei was particularly trying to be rude to Kurama, there. The problem was that Kurama simply doesn't have the mental powers Hiei has, and since the only way to knock Karasu out of Yusuke's head without killing them both would be to force out his spirit and mind, he would obviously be better suited to the job. Plus, Hiei hates having to trust anyone else with anything, even if it is Kurama.

Jesenae Tekani: I'm glad you liked the memory sequence. I thought that would be really complicated to write, but it actually slid out pretty easily (besides having to check back in the eps for exact quotes). Heh, what does that say about the workings of my brain? And sorry Yusuke didn't make it into this chapter either, but he'll be back soon, I promise!

KyoHana: Aww, again, thank you! I'm really glad you liked my Hiei portrayal, especially since I know how much you like him.

Mirfaen: Thanks, and I can promise that I won't abandon this story! I have a really random updating schedule, so I can update weekly or go two months without, but I definitely plan to see this through!

SC: lol, can't promise the tension will go away "soon," per say. But we all know that's the fun part anyway, right?

Chaseha-Wing: heheh… no! Don't kill Karasu! He's still in Yusuke, remember:P But I definitely understand how you feel.

Morsmordre: It's so great to hear that you find the characterizations strong. It is sometimes difficult to keep them in character as well as bring the plot where you want it to go – what I try doing is if I feel like they're sliding out at all I dig out a DVD and watch them interact for a bit so I can pull them back on track. Anyway, thanks!

dead or alive0013: heh, final confrontation's not quite yet, but it's coming… Thanks!

Anony-fox: First, please never apologize for giving such an amazingly detailed response. I do wish you'd left an email, though, so I could give you a proper response back. Don't want to take up too much space here so I'll keep this shortish. 1) I'm glad you like my writing! In most cases I tend to agree about the problem with 1st person POVs, but I feel in this story, which at the core is about people's thoughts and emotions, wouldn't really work if it was in the 3rd person. Especially in the moments where we're blending between Yusuke's and Karasu's thoughts, it just seems smoother in 1st. To me, anyway. 2) I do have a problem with spacing out events, in all my stories, but here I sort of wrote myself into a corner, forcing the story to have such a fast pace. With the human possession, which can only last for a short period of time, on top of Enma's deadline, I can't really see it being slowed down too much. 3) I do watch the dubbed version, and much prefer it to the Japanese (the characterization, writing, etc). While I realize that the story still takes place in Japan, I hear the characters speaking as they would if I were listening to the dubbed show – thus, Justin Cook would slur words, like "K'rama" in the English way, rather than how it would be said in Japanese. Hope that makes sense. Anyway, thanks for the review and all your thoughts!

Klara: Wow, I'm honored that I'm one of the few people you've taken the time to review. Hope you keep on enjoying the story!

kitty-foxy: good to see you again! And I hope your eyes have recovered. :P Yeah, K/Y has been my favorite for a while now, because there was always so much K/H everywhere, but now that everyone's turned Kurama's attention to Yusuke I find myself missing K/H fics again…

kaja1234: heheh, just wait…

MystiklSushi: Yay, thanks! I adore feedback, if you hadn't guessed… and I'm glad to see you like how I made Hiei's memory/dreams work. I was rather proud of the concept, lol.

Kurama Purrs: cool Japanese. Does it just say the same as the English part? I'm glad you like it!

xPockyNoMikox: Oh, it's so cool that you're reading my story! I've seen you around the site and love your stuff, so that's a big compliment. Thanks!


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: **This chapter's unbelievably short, I know. I was going to combine it with the next one, but I believe it stands better alone. Plus, the next one's already going to be wicked long as it is! So enjoy this bit, review it, and I'll try to get the next one up by the end of next week.

Chapter 19

**In the Spirit World - Botan**

The investigation hasn't been going well at all from our end, and I can only pray that things are progressing better in the Ningenkai. The pressure from Lord Enma hasn't been letting up any and, let me tell you, the fact that he's still on a campaign in the deep Makai doesn't make him any less intimidating for the distance. Just the sound of his booming voice echoing down the halls from Koenma's viewing screen is enough to leave me shaking on my oar, and from the sheer multitude of Ogres being sent fleeing from the office, clutching new-forming lumps on their heads, the stress is beginning to get to poor Koenma, too.

In less than a week, now, if Yusuke's team doesn't manage to retrieve all three of the psychic stones and bring the thieves to justice, I have no doubt that His Majesty will follow through on his threat and send Japan under the surface of the sea altogether. I wasn't in service yet when he decided to sink Atlantis, but some of the older ferry girls have been whispering about it all day, about how it had been the crown jewel of the sea until its inhabitants had gotten it into their head to start worshiping an S-class demon for power. Down into the sea it went, and that was rumored to be the single busiest hour in ferry-girl history. I'm sure glad I hadn't been there – Koenma says some of the paperwork from that little not-so-natural disaster was even passed on to him when he was born nearly a thousand years later!

But I'm getting a bit off topic, aren't I? Where had I been, again…? Oh, right!

So we have been trying to do what we can from up here, which is mostly to determine who the demons are that broke in, and _how_ they managed to make it into such a high-security vault in the first place. After all, these gems are some of the most powerful items Lord Enma has discovered and locked away for safe keeping over the years, and had been even more carefully guarded than the three items stolen by Kurama, Hiei, and that vicious red ogre of theirs had been. On top of that, we spent a lot of time and effort upping our overall security since their break-in all those months ago, and even brought Kurama in a few times to give us tips on what we could do to thwart the efforts of masterful thieves in the future. After all that effort I would have doubted that even the legendary bandit himself would have been able to get in undetected – well, except for the fact that he has so much inside information now.

It's really a good thing we trust him, then.

I make my way over to the surveillance room for what feels like the thousandth time in the last day, to retrieve my hourly report for Koenma and, by proxy, his father. Within the dimly lit room, illuminated only by the light of a hundred glowing screens, hunches a youthful, dark-haired spirit, narrow glasses tossed aside onto the desk in front of him. He seems to be intently focused on balancing a blue pen, sticking straight upward, on the tip of his index finger. The edge of his tongue is wiggled out the corner of his lips, and his eyes are narrowed in concentration at the apparently difficult task.

Japan is doomed.

I force a smile and a chipper lilt that I'm too tired to feel much into my voice as I announce my presence.

"Well, Tatsu, I've been counting the seconds since we last saw each other, but it seems like you've forgotten me altogether."

He fumbles the pen, and ducks quickly to retrieve it when it clatters to the floor. When he tries to sit back up he bashes his head into the bottom of his desk and yelps, looking over at me sheepishly.

Well, I suppose that bop can act as a substitute to my hitting him for distracting himself from his job. Rubbing his bruising head, he makes a valiant attempt at offering me a dashing smile.

"Botan! Couldn't keep away, huh? Well, as you can see my schedule's pretty packed, but I'm sure I could squeeze in a few minutes for the prettiest ferry girl this side of the Prime Meridian."

I roll my eyes at the flirtation, pressing down on a smile, and then pause.

"Wait, 'this side'?"

Tatsu shrugs, retrieving his reading glasses and sliding them up the bridge of his nose. Honestly, I think he just uses them to make him look smart. Who's ever heard of a spirit with failing eyesight?

"Well, Eve who handles the Americas is really quite stunning."

"And Akito in investigations actually gets his job done."

Tatsu winces, guiltily placing his pen down on the table, and rocking his swivel chair back and forth once, a bit nervously.

"You're not going to tell Lord Koenma I was slacking off, are you?"

I try my best at a stern front, though his awkward shuffling is enough to leave me forcing back a giggle.

"Well, not if you have anything useful to report." He sighs, and my cheerfulness begins to fade. "Please tell me you have something useful to report, so that I can take a nap."

It's been over a day now since I've had a wink of sleep at all, and I'd been in my mortal form nearly half that time, which is exhausting enough to begin with. Spirit World beings do need rest just like everyone else, only far less often. I'm not used to needing as much as eight hours of sleep a night, and am beginning to wonder how humans ever manage to get anything done at all.

Tatsu offers a half-amused smile – he's been teasing me about my "human habits" like resting ever since I was given the job as Yusuke's guide – but it fades quickly, and I can tell that he's just as worn down by this job as I am, if not physically.

"Look, I've searched and searched. The truth is, there's just nothing here to find. None of the traps were tripped. Every security camera was expertly avoided… I mean, even the vault itself must have been opened using the proper code sequence not to trigger immediate alarms. It's like whoever those guys are had somehow gotten access to all of our security details."

A nervous shiver rushes up my spine, my mind threatening to happen upon a realization but not quite managing to find it.

"Well, how would that have happened? Has any of our security information gone missing recently? Has Koenma gotten upset and fired any personnel that might've gotten mad and sold the information?"

Tatsu scratches his head and shakes it thoughtfully.

"Nah, nothing out of the ordinary in the files, and whenever someone's fired we change the codes on all the high-security vaults, just in case. Still, if I didn't know about all of the character evaluations people go through before they're hired here, I'd say this would have to be an inside job."

He stops, yawns, and cricks his neck to both sides before frowning at me.

"Uh… Botan?"

I don't realize I've been staring at him rather rudely, eyes wide and mouth agape, until my eyes start to itch from the dryness.

An… inside job? That would certainly explain things, wouldn't it? The only ones who might have had all that access to such secure information are the most elite of Koenma's security programmers… and the demon whose input helped improve all our precautions. After all we've been through together I never would have believed… but if it's the only explanation…

"Botan, you-"

"I have to speak with Koenma!"

And then I'm out of the room, hurrying down the hall towards Koenma's offices as fast as this pink kimono allows me to move. Coming up on a pair of intersecting halls, I nearly collide with Rio, a fellow ferry girl and a good friend of mine of nearly fifty years, now. We used to share shifts collecting from Mushiori and the surrounding towns, but ever since I became Yusuke's connection to the Spirit World we've been on duty together less and less often.

"Botan!" She grins at me wickedly from under her styled green curls. "I just came off-duty, and you'll never _guess_ who I saw snogging while I was collecting a murdered soul."

"No time for gossip," I call back as apologetically as I can manage in a hurry, already back to racing down the hall toward the palace's second-largest office.

Goodness, I don't think I've ever actually said that before… but we can talk about which celebrity's killed off who this time, later.

I might have just cracked the case!

TBC

A/N: Since I have some extra space here, I guess I'll use it to bring up my special request/offer. As I've mentioned before, while I'm writing this I'm also trying to do some original stuff as well. I have a few ideas floating in my head, a few more half-written on paper, but recently I just haven't been able to get anything done with them, and I feel like that might be because I haven't been getting any feedback from them. I was hoping that some of my more loyal reviewers, whose input I love and cherish, might want to take a look at one of them. I won't be posting it online (don't want my original ideas stolen, in the naive, optimistic hope of getting published someday) but if you let me know that you want to see something I could email you chapterly updates as I write, a lot like I do here. Or maybe make a private live-journal page and post it there…

Well, this is mainly just me feeling you guys out, to see if anyone's at all interested in the notion. What do you think?

**Review Responses:**

Cheseha-Wing: -offers a long, slightly pointed stick- You could poke Karasu with that for a bit if it makes you feel better! :P

Yoko-cw: heheh, yup! Thanks.

KyoHana: Aw, really? Well, thank you. That was one of those lines I re-wrote three or four times, trying to make it sound just creepy enough.

SC: I tend to try to keep my chapters between 7 and 12 pages (except this one, of course) so however many point of views can fit comfortably in that space is what I tend to put in. This chapter being very different from my others, I thought it would stand best alone, and since my next chapter will end up being 10-12 pages alone, easy, I decided to keep this one short. But I believe I'll go back to switching at some point in the future – it's hard to abandon anyone for long! lol… Anyway, thanks!

xPockyNoMikox: haha… that would definitely be strange to write for Karasu, no matter what the cause. But it might be fun as well… :P I guess we'll see how far my muse makes me go with this. And I'm trying to remember which story of yours I loved so much… oh! I think it was called Mirai no Elegy, like that song. Amazing short Karasu story.

Kurama Purrs: lol, thank you! And you're awesome too, for reviewing! -smiles-

Jesanae Tekani: Just got your email about your next chap, and I'll definitely read it soon! It's been kind of a busy week, sorry. And thanks for your review and the beta! I'm not quite sure if Botan really builds upon or breaks the suspense… I guess I'll see when you all respond!

dead or alive0013: I definitely agree that, as twisted as Karasu is, he really does love Kurama… no matter how insanely, morbidly, and creepily that love manifests itself. Almost makes you feel sorry for the guy… almost. I hoped you liked this new plot twist this chapter!

Sora Sotara: lol, but discussing differences of opinion is fun! And I feel like it's important that people understand the character's motivations, even if they don't like that particular character… -shrugs and zips lips on the subject- No problem being a few days late in reviewing, that means when I open my email later on I get to have another day brightened by finding a new review there! And thanks for the compliments.


	21. Chapter 20

**Crow's Call**  
_Chapter 20_

**Yusuke/Karasu**

_Thump… thump. Thump… thump._

Slow, steady beats pound into my skull like a drum in a funeral dirge, each one bringing with it a sharp flash, followed by a new image.

_Thump… thump._

Sometimes it's Kurama – face pale with fear, but eyes set with that beautiful, prideful stubbornness that would put my own and Hiei's stacked together to shame. Kurama is different than we are, though. He's fine with showing weakness when he thinks it will earn him an advantage, when he thinks he's got things under control. The only time he sets his jaw and hardens his eyes like that is when he's terrified he's going to lose it.

The more rare, the more precious.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

Sometimes I see Hiei in the flashes: dark, gleaming eyes peering at something in his palm, or staring me down with a look that could sear my skin off.

_Thump._

The blood-red flash blinds my vision again, and when it clears I find Kurama, ducked down to catch Hiei in a kiss that is soft and hungry, tender, longing, and deeply, passionately fearful. His hand courses down Hiei's cheek, trembling. It's everything I want, everything I've been dying to feel, to taste… and he's giving it to Hiei.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump._

Sick, hot bile leaves my throat burning, my hands ache to tear the two apart and then just keep on tearing Hiei's limbs off. The blood flashes start coming faster.

Red stone glints in Kurama's hand. Lips curve in a bored, taunting smirk. With each flash, each drumbeat, a new emotion hits me, so hard I can barely keep standing.

_Thump. _Hunger_._

_Thump. _Rage_._

In the hallway, pressed against Kurama, feeling the heat of his desire as my lips graze across his skin. I feel him whimper my name, but I can't _hear_ it over the drums.

_Thumpthump, thumpthump._

They're deafening now, blocking out that low, sexy growl as he turns to murmur something that makes the drums beat faster still. The blood flashes are hitting me faster than strobe lights, their dark red glow offsetting Kurama's features until his skin is left the bleached color of death in my eyes.

And he's never looked so beautiful before.

_Thumpthumpthumpthump…_

Dizzy from the flashes, the drums, this energy, this raw _need_… The muted voice floating in the back of my head saying not to hurt him making less sense with every blinding, blood red beat. No kiss, no feel of skin on skin, no taste of blood or tears will be enough to satisfy this monster clawing up my insides…

If I don't do something now I'm gonna…

Darkness.

_My mind clears, light returns, and I'm sitting on a high rooftop, looking over the village below. In the distance the black forest looms, but green and violet lanterns keep the streets just bright enough to make one's way. The garnet sky doesn't make sight-seeing any easier, half-veiled by grey clouds that look ready to loose pellets of frigid rain down on us any second. I've had enough of getting drenched in the past 24 hours, but I don't move to head back inside the school. I can't go back. It's not my world in there._

"_What are you doing here, Yusuke?"_

_But here she is, ready to fetch me like always, anyway. I sigh, rolling a round, red pebble off the edge of the roof, watching it tumble down to the dirt streets below._

"_Gonna start off by nagging me again, Kei?"_

_She sighs, is quiet for a few seconds, and I start to hope that she's actually left me up here in peace. Then she moves to sit beside me on the roof's edge, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else, but gritting her teeth and scooting forward to dangle her feet over the side anyway, mimicking me. I don't know who got rid of the fence that used to go all over the edge of the roof, but I'm glad they did. I never used to be able to see this view._

"_Come on, Yusuke. If I don't then who will? You shouldn't be out here and you know it."_

_Something rustles the trees at the edge of the distant forest. A sudden, distant crack, like thunder… or a bomb going off._

_I glance to Keiko and then away quickly. I can't stand the look in her eyes._

"_I just… don't want to go to class today. Those freaking rumors flying around everywhere… As if school isn't already screwed up enough, now I've got to deal with everyone thinking I'm…" _thumpthump_. "You know." I wave my right hand out vaguely in front of me, hoping it might do to explain the words I can't seem to force out._

_A second explosion sets fire to a house at the edge of the forest. The golden flames light up the night a hell of a lot better than those lanterns had been doing, and I duck my head as though the glow would suddenly reveal me in my hidden perch. Like the demons racing through the village below would suddenly stop to gawk and stare. Everyone look at Yusuke, the slinking sideshow freak._

_Again Keiko sighs, and pulls herself back to her feet._

"_They're going to talk whether you're there or not. But I've never known you to hide from a little persecution before."_

"_This is different, Keiko."_

"_And why is that? Admit why this is different, Yusuke. Admit that what you're doing now is actually wrong."_

_My eyes dart from the licking flames and, after a few seconds, manage to catch her own. I frown, part my lips, but I can't manage to summon up the words._

"…_Is it?"_

_Another blast makes me flinch, but this time it's not an explosion. It's a thunderclap, the breaking of the storm. The rain is even colder than I'd expected, and each drop hits me like one of Touya's freaking ice daggers. I jump to my feet and move away from the ledge, grabbing Keiko's arm and leading her back before the slickening ground makes her fall. Maybe that guard-fence is a good idea after all._

_When Keiko recovers from the shock of the deafening clap she pulls out of my grip, mud-brown eyes shining angrily._

"'_Is it?'" She sneers as she echoes my question, screaming to be heard over the torrent of rain. "You're sick, Yusuke. And running away to this place won't let you escape from who you are, what you've done."_

Thumpthump. Thumpthump.

"_Maybe everyone down there is a demon, a monster. But they're still better than you, Yusuke. At least they admit what they are. They accept it. You just lie, and hurt, and then come here to hide."_

_My throat tightens up – guilt hitting me hard as I watch the tears fill her eyes – and suddenly dragging in enough air to speak is a chore._

_On the ground below a Shadow lurches down a street of burning huts, laughing like a freaking maniac as it burns the flesh of anyone unlucky enough to get caught in its sights. I can barely hear the victims' screams, but the laughter rings loud and clear._

"_Keiko, I didn't… never meant to hurt…"_

"_Well you did. You hurt a lot of people, and hiding out here isn't going to make it any better."_

_I shake my head, unblinkingly holding her dark, loathing gaze. The cold rain hits my eyes, leaving burning trails sliding down my cheeks._

"_No. I didn't. I never…"_

"_Admit it!"_

_She shoves me and, startled, I stumble backward. My foot slips on the wet cement and then I'm falling… off the edge, away from the school, and down onto a dark muddy road. The impact knocks the wind out of me, and when I finally squint my eyes open I'm in the middle of the village. The school building is gone, Keiko along with it. The rain pounds into the dirt like shotgun blasts, spraying up bits of mud across my skin in a thousand tiny bursts… but however heavy and hard the rain beats, it's not enough to put out the flames raging across the village. And the sound of the pounding isn't enough to block out the distant moans and screams._

_The Shadow lurches closer in the distance and I drag myself back, catching a desperate, wavering whimper that struggles to break free of my throat. I want to get up, to run, but I can't seem to get my feet under me._

_Why is this happening? What brought that monster here?_

_I have to hide somewhere, hide before it sees me. So powerful; unparalleled skill and energy… we never could have seen it coming… _

_There's so much blood…_

_The Shadow laughs, high and cold, over the rain, and my flesh crawls as though searching for a way to escape the sound. I continue to inch backward, toward the protective shadow of the hut. My bleeding leg screams as the dirt and water seeps into the wound, and I choke back a sob._

_If I make a sound then he'll hear me. If he hears me he'll find me and kill me… or worse._

_As I drag my bleeding form back toward the hut, I feel the air shift – a telltale whisper of power – and lurch forward just in time to escape the flames as the shelter explodes behind me._

_The Shadow looms over me, and I raise my hand, trying to muster up my own energy. We share a power, however, and his control far exceeds my own. The energy in the air, the source of my weapon, remains bent to his will._

_The high laughter leaves me shuddering._

Stop it. Get out, now.

"_Pretty piece of flesh," it leers, yellow teeth flashing, mud brown eyes gleaming. The rest stays shrouded in shadow. "Didn't know Quest could come so pretty… or so pitifully weak."_

_I snarl and, abandoning attempts at harnessing my power, launch myself upward to fly at him with my fingers curled, ready to claw out his flesh with my bare hands. He sidesteps me easily, and brings his foot down on my burnt, bloodied leg, almost patiently, as a scream wrenches free from my throat. I curl forward, nerves burning._

"_Such a fragile village, populated by such delicate creatures." The Shadow sneers. "An insult to Quest, and they all bled for it."_

_The Shadow absently twists its foot into my wound. Trembling nausea and dizziness leaves my vision swaying, and when I come back into focus I am the Shadow. I smirk down at the young demon below me, delighting in the terror it tries to hide within his gleaming, violet eyes._

"_But you…" I crouch down before the pale, dark haired child, savouring the whimper that escapes his throat as my shifting weight digs my foot deeper into his wounded flesh. I catch his chin and watch the tears well in his defiant eyes. Desire shudders through me. It's been too long since I held onto a victim and played. "You're too pretty not to let bleed a little longer."_

My mind is not some storybook for you to explore, detective. Out!

_A blood flash hits me hard in the chest, with the sensation of talons tearing into my flesh. When the flash clears I'm on the roof of the school again, but the Makai village has disappeared around it. The sky is blue, and city buildings stretch out around me in all directions. The violet-eyed boy and his Shadow tormenter are nowhere in sight. Instead, Keiko stands before me, glaring._

"_Admit it."_

_Or maybe the Shadow isn't gone, after all. I lower my eyes to gaze down at my hands, and find a drifting mist stretched out before me instead. The tightness of tears is gone from my throat and I look back up to Keiko, smiling._

"_Alright, Kei, if that's what you want to hear: I did it. I killed Kurama. I killed everyone."_

Thump, thump. Thump, thump.

_A soft, gentle touch, a kiss, caresses my forehead, and the shadows melt away from my flesh. All at once I'm myself again, solid and whole. The scene around me fades to black, but the darkness embraces warmly. An angel's voice whispers through it, more perfect than the purest scream of terror or agony, and I reach out to it with a longing that has nothing to do with hunger, with desire, or with rage, but with something I'd almost lost back there to the Shadow and the sweet taste of blood. Something so precious I'm almost afraid to touch it, but something I know I'm gonna fight like hell to never let go of._

"I am so sorry to have gotten you involved in this, Yusuke."

_It's confusing, that feeling. Unfamiliar, and about as easy to hold onto as a bar of soap under water, but that leap in my heart at the sound of his voice, that's more valuable than any rush I could get from pain, from power, from any of those bizarre, sickening desires that I've been devoting myself to lately. I don't need to play those games, 'cause what I've got beats those out blindfolded and with all of its limbs chained together behind its back. Not to sound like a sappy sixties song or anything, but maybe, just maybe, all you need _is_…_

_I sink into the darkness, the surrendering to the warm, cozy comfort, and _the next thing I know I'm being blinded. Some idiot must have decided it would be fun so shine a spotlight in my face while I was sleeping or something. Whoever it is, I'm gonna beat the crap out of…

My eyes crack open and I spy the east-facing window, shades non-existent since Grandma's way too cheap to splurge on a couple pieces of fabric to let her guests get a sane amount of rest in the mornings. The idiot shining a light in my face just so happens to be the sun, beaming bright and daring me to follow through on my silent threat as it pokes its big fat head above the tree line of Genkai's monster-filled forest o' fun.

Wearily raising one hand to point at the bright, yellow face, I grumble, "I'll deal with you later." Yeah, I just threatened the sun. So what? A sleepy detective is a grouchy detective. Wanna make something of it?

Groaning, I begin to turn over, with every intention of burying my face in a pillow and not lifting it out again 'til noon. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to skip right past Nightmare World Blood-Fest and drift back into that amazing, dreamless sleep that's been the most restful few hours I've managed in ages. I freeze, though, when I feel something sigh and begin to shift along with me.

Glancing down, I catch sight of Kurama curled up at my side on the tiny bed. One arm is tucked under his head like a pillow, and the other hand has slid up across my chest, fingers catching on the fabric of my shirt. I stop breathing, afraid of waking him with any sudden movement, and his fingers twitch, stretching out in a slow, searching caress, before curling closed again.

My eyes slide shut, surprised just how fast and hard happiness, contentment, and a thousand other wonderful, unnamable feelings hit me at the sight of him here, the simple feel of his hand, and just the idea of waking up next to him. Gods, I can't understand how just yesterday this feeling was nothing more than a few confused dreams… don't ask me how it changed so fast. I'm more confused than anyone… but really, for the most part, I couldn't care less.

He didn't stay with Hiei last night. He checked on him, and came to find me.

I suck in a steadying breath through my teeth, and then open my eyes to risk a second look over at Kurama, praying my heart won't up and explode from the insane level of emotions bouncing around inside of me. I need to take in as much as I can, remember everything, make the most of this moment.

I find his clothes rumpled, and his rose-petal hair a little mussed by sleep. A few stray tendrils tumble down over his cheek, catching at the corner of his lip in a way that makes me feel like he must have put it there on purpose just to draw my eyes in that direction. Maybe I'm crazy, but something about seeing Kurama this way, without any walls up, letting a few little messy imperfections show, just make him all the more beautiful.

Damn it, he's turned me into such a freaking sap.

I can't help it, though. He's the most amazing creature I've ever seen in my life. How is it that I haven't ever noticed it until recently? I guess I just haven't been allowing myself to. Haven't been letting myself to want to breathe him in, bury my face in his thick, gorgeous locks, have been fighting back every urge to pull him close and nuzzle that adorable, upturned nose against mine or trace the sloping curves of his jaw, or kiss those pale, petal lips… wait a sec. Backtrack to "jaw" and "lips".

Why is the entire left side of his face tinged purple and blue? A dark, wicked bruise is marring not only his jaw line, but working all the way up to circle one eye. Those lips I've been dying to feel locked on mine again are puffed, with blood drying in one corner, catching and darkening that one small tendril of hair curled around the edge of it.

"What the hell happened to you?" He doesn't seem to hear my quiet question, but as soon as I reach forward to brush his bruised skin he starts, eyes shooting open and jerking back so fast that he almost falls off the side of the bed. His wary look doesn't fade as his eyes find mine, fingers clenching hard on the bed sheets.

What the hell? Why is he all freaked out? Isn't he the one that came in here and fell asleep with me?

"Kurama, what's wrong?"

He straightens his back with a conscious effort, slowly loosening his hold on the bed, but that wild, freaked out look doesn't fade from his eyes.

"Yusuke?"

Ok, that's new. He almost sounds like he's not sure. I push my bangs away from my face, murmuring, "Yeah, who the hell else would I be?"

He still doesn't seem sure, eyeing me critically, unblinkingly. My face starts to get warm.

"What? I look like crap in the morning, I know, but I'm not totally unrecognizable."

Finally his tension seems to ease up, and he smiles.

"Yusuke…" he repeats, with a fondness that leaves my insides gushy and trembling, before adding, "I'm sorry; I'd been having a nightmare. It was… quite vivid."

The memory of last night's dream hits me hard - that crazy demon landscape, the freaky shadow monster from hell, the kid with the violet eyes who it looked at like I'd looked at Kurama in those other dreams on the nights before… where is my brain coming up with this stuff? My teeth grit and I break his gaze.

"Yeah… know what you mean."

His hand touches my chin, and leans to the side so he's back in my line of vision.

"Nightmares come and go." His eyes are so understanding… it's almost like he actually knows what I've been dreaming and is telling me it's ok. Yeah… 'cause me violently killing him night after night, perfectly forgivable. All these sicko thoughts floating through my head… if he knew, he'd chop me to pieces with some killer plant in a second flat.

"Let us just be content for the time we have together in reality."

Damn… but that's hot. In a really sweet sort of way. Who knew Fox-boy could manage to be so goddamn adorable? He tilts his head a bit and a shadow falls away from his face, bringing his injury back into full view.

"Yeah, reality," I snap, raising my hand to brush over his bruised skin. "Where you look like you got in between a little-league batter and his wiffle ball. What the hell happened?"

A flash of tension gives way to a wry smile before Kurama responds.

"I'll inform Hiei that you think he hits like a child."

"A child with a baseball bat. They can be nasty." I pause. "Wait, Hiei hit you?" Even before he can respond I'm on my feet, determined to beat the crap out of that firebrat for hurting what's mi… for hurting Kurama.

The fox catches my arm before I can move away, shaking his head.

"Thank you for your concern, Yusuke, but it's nothing I can't handle. He was panicked when he woke up last night, and struck me before he realized who I was. It was my fault for not anticipating that his condition would have affected him so severely. I should have kept my distance."

"But…"

His words make sense, but that doesn't make me want to tear into Hiei any less. It's Kurama's face, Kurama's _face_, and Hiei just… wait. Does that sound shallow? Maybe it is, a little. The sight of those bruises across his cheek… hell, I've seen Kurama with wounds a hundred times worse than this and it hasn't left me feeling sick this way. This twisting, anxious, angry feeling writhing around inside me… it has to be because it was his face. And because it was Hiei who did it.

His pointer finger presses firmly against my lips, stopping my slow-coming argument.

"But nothing. It wasn't his fault, and I've more than forgiven him. Anyway, with all of the plants I can summon to my aid it should be fully healed by this afternoon."

It's hard to hold onto hardcore anger like that with Kurama touching my lips and, sighing, I allow his other hand to tug me back down to sitting on the narrow bed, crossing my legs under me.

"Can I just hit him once?" He smiles and leans forward, moving his finger away and replacing it with his lips for one sweet, jarring second.

"Yusuke…" And he seems a lot happier by my desire to beat the snot out of Hiei than he really should be. "As always, my valiant, noble defender… Though you realize that if I wished revenge on him I could easily get it, myself."

Noble defender… I fight the rush of giddy pride before it spills across my face in a dorky grin. I was expecting something more along the lines of "overprotective idiot," but if he wants to go with noble, I'll take it. Trying not to look too happy about his words, I shrug.

"Well yeah, but what fun would that be for me?"

He smiles, soft and slow, and leans in a second time. He takes his sweet time closing in, so I'm sure I'm going to be ready for it, but the spark that hits me the second our lips touch still manages to catch me off guard. The sick, writhing need to bite his lip until it begins to bleed again hits me at the same time, but right now I barely feel it. Just being like this right now, being happy… it feels so good it almost hurts.

I let him take the lead for a few seconds in these soft, brushing baby kisses that leave me wanting so much more, at the same time wanting nothing but this. His nose nuzzles against mine as his lips drift torturously across my skin, and my eyes flutter shut with a soft moan.

A second later he's pulled back, and a mischievous glint has entered his eyes when I open my own with a frown.

"Feeling any better yet?"It takes me a second to catch his reference, from that first time I'd kissed him in the hotel room yesterday (was it really just yesterday?) but when I do, I match his grin with one of my own.

"Hell yeah. And my teachers always told me threats of violence would get me nowhere."

"Oh no…" Kurama shakes his head, eyes lowering in mock regret. "I'm encouraging bad behavior, aren't I?"

"Mm…" I tilt my head in closer. "Definitely…"

"Guys, _there_ you are!" A sudden voice startles us both, and sends me shooting backward so fast I actually tumble off the side of the freakishly small bed. The back of my head collides with the wooden floor, and as I sit up, rubbing it and cursing, I catch sight of Kuwabara standing in the doorway, Genkai a step behind. The loser's excited look shifts to one of confusion as he glances between Kurama and me.

"Damn it, what's with the early morning shouting, Kuwabara?"

He ignores me, raising his brows and asking, "Uh… what did I just walk in on?"

~~  
**TBC**

**A/N:** Kind of a sudden note to leave off on, I know, but this scene goes on for a while, so I thought it best to just split it at a fun, shock-value moment. (Fun… or evil? ::wicked grin:: )

**Quick note to my old readers and reviewers:** I honestly gave up on this story a long time ago, for a lot of different reasons. My OLD old readers probably realize by now that my writing ability can shift violently depending on my personal life, and I really thought this story had become a sad victim of RL. However, the Crow's Call seems to possess more power than even I realized, because I've felt my mind drawn back to it time and time again, urging me to bring the story to completion. I think this story is some of my better writing, and it would be a shame to leave it unfinished, so I guess as of now you can consider me BACK! I hope you all know that my ridiculously long hiatus doesn't mean I didn't appreciate you or your feedback. I love you all, and would love to hear from you again!


End file.
